Predator's prey
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Ahsoka returns from Mortis with darkness inside of her heart. Feeling betrayed and undervalued, Ahsoka decided to prove her value. Will her lover Barriss be able to pull Ahoska back to the light? or will Barriss be overwhelmed by the passion of the darkside?
1. Chapter 1

Predator's Prey chapter 1

(I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)

Coruscant, Jedi temple, council chambers.

After the mission on Mortis, both Anakin and Obi-wan were debriefed by the Jedi Council about what they had found on the strange, mystical world. Ahsoka wasn't present however during the debriefing. The young Togruta had told Anakin that she wasn't feeling well. Her master couldn't really blame her considering what she'd been through and told her to get some rest.

"I find that hard to believe" stated Master Windu. "Such powerful Force wielders couldn't exist. It's just not possible."

"I assure you master Windu it was very real," replied Anakin. "If it was a dream, how would it have been possible that all three of us dreamed about the same thing?" he continued.

"Maybe it was an illusion?" Asked Plo Koon, looking at Master Yoda.

"If it was, I don't wanna be an enemy of the force user who was capable of such feat," stated Master Kenobi.

"That you're safe, most important is," said the Grand Master. "Corrupted by the dark side, you and young Tano were. Feel well, do you?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't really remember anything that happened during that," Anakin replied honestly. "Like we said before, the Father erased my memory of that event," Anakin replied.

"And what about Ahsoka?" Asked Plo Koon his voice betraying the slightest bit of concern for the girl no matter how good he tried to mask his emotions. He couldn't help himself but be worried about her, after all, he was the one that found her on Shili and brought her to the temple.

"Just like me, she doesn't remember anything and maybe it's for the better. She told me she wasn't feeling well, so I told her to get some rest," Anakin replied.

"Rest for now, you also should," suggested Master Yoda.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied in agreement.

"I would like to check on Ahsoka if you don't mind" suggested the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

"Not at all Master Plo," Anakin shook his head.

"Dismissed you are given us much to think about you have," Master Yoda said.

Anakin and Obi-wan both bowed but only Anakin turned and headed for the door. When he noticed his friend and brother wasn't following him he turned back "Are you coming, Obi-wan?" he asked.

Obi-wan shook his head "I will catch up with you later I have further things to discuss with the council" Obi-wan replied. Once Anakin had left the council chambers Obi-wan turned to address the council once again. He had intentionally left out the part about what Anakin had said to him in the Dark Heart knowing full well how Anakin would react if he had told him.

"Masters there is something else I need to tell you. Something that Anakin had said to me when he had temporarily joined the Son…"

Jedi temple, Padawan dormitory.

It was all still confusing for Ahsoka, who tried to put the past events together. 'That whole mission was crazy,' Ahsoka said in her mind. However, one thing was really strange. One moment she was captured by the Son, the next she woke up on the cold hard ground with her master's arms wrapped around her. She had a big leak in her memory. Not to mention she felt…strange.

The young Togruta walked towards Barriss's quarters. She and the Mirialan had a romantic relationship for some time now. However, they kept that in secret. The moment Ahsoka knocked on the door, Barriss quickly opened it and with a smile, invited her inside. The Mirialan kissed Ahsoka, who kissed her back. Ahsoka didn't realize how much she had missed her touch. "You returned so quickly?" Barriss asked, breaking the kiss. She was surprised but also pleased as well as slightly puzzled.

Ahsoka smiled and chuckled. It was the same thing that Rex told them when they woke up back inside of the shuttle. They were confused to learn that only a moment or two had passed since they lost contact with their cruiser.

The two sat down on the mattress together and looked at one another. The Togruta knew she could trust Barriss with anything, which is why she told her everything that happened on Mortis, or at least everything she could remember.

After she finished her story, Barriss was speechless with wide eyes "That's…wow," she muttered, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"I can say the same," Ahsoka replied.

Barriss stood up and walked toward her desk. She wasn't wearing her trademark full-length skirt, but long black pants that hugged her waist and legs. Because of that, Ahsoka caught herself looking at her ass much longer than usually. Barriss noticed that and asked with a playful voice "Enjoying the view Padawan Tano?"

"Definitely," Ahsoka replied with a slight blush "Since when do you wear pants?" she asked.

"They are more practical," Barriss answered "my skirt was getting caught on many sharp edges during my missions. Not only did it tare but I almost got killed once therefore, I've decided to change my attire." Barriss explained.

"Master Unduli agreed?" Ahsoka asked.

"She wasn't convinced at first, thinking that it would draw unnecessary attention, but I convinced her," Barriss admitted.

"She right about that though, they're really drawing my attention," Ahsoka pointed out with a sly smile.

"Oh, really?" Barriss said squinting her blue eyes "then perhaps I shouldn't wear them then," she teased.

Ahsoka stopped and approached her wrapping her arms around the Mirialan's waist. "I can help you take them off," she whispered seductively while pulling the Mirialan against her own body squeezing her ass and placing a kiss on her neck. Barriss bit her lower lip and slightly pushed Ahsoka away "Tempting, but not now. We agreed that we would have fun only at night."

"Aww, you're really testing my willpower," Ahsoka stated with big blue eyes.

"Have patients Ahsoka" Barriss replied.

Tilting her head to one side "Have you seen who my master is, Skyguy the Jedi with possibly the shortest fuss in the known galaxy" she said.

"Yes and no doubt that some of that has rubbed off on you but you must be patient. I love you but we can't let ourselves get caught" Barriss replied. "Besides you should be resting right now."

Ahsoka sighed "I know, I know," she said. "You sound like my Master." The two talked for a few minutes with Ahsoka having a hard time keeping her hands and eyes to herself. When she left Barriss's room she already wanted this day to end, so she could have some sort of release with her lover. She felt a little irritated at Barriss denying her if only for a little while but she guessed it was the exhaustion.

On her way to her room, Ahsoka heard a familiar voice. "Kotoya Ahsoka," said Master Plo Koon. Ahsoka turned her head toward him and smiled "Kotoya Master Plo," she greeted seeing her friend.

"How are you feeling little Soka?" asked the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

"A little tired but I'll live," Ahsoka said confidently.

"You went through quite the adventure" stated Master Plo. "Being turned to the dark side and killed is undoubtedly a horrible experience. I would have thought resting would be your first priority" he said.

"I went to see my friend Barriss…wait, what? I turned to the dark side and died?" Ahsoka asked her eyes growing wide with shock and confusion.

The Jedi Master placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Easy, you're safe and fine now," he reassured "and that's all that matters." He said.

Ahsoka was shocked. 'Why didn't he tell me?!' she thought in her head. 'That's why I had a leak in my memory but…how could I have been so weak to let myself get turned to the dark side?'

"I…I need to lie down," Ahsoka stated breathing heavily "excuse me," she said.

"Of course," Master Plo nodded. "Rest as long as you need."

Ahsoka walked to her own room, mind on sudden overload and confusion sinking into her all corners of her brain as she tried to process what Master Plo had told her. 'Why didn't he tell me?' the question continued to bounce around in her head. Surely her master would have told her something as important as that. Sitting down on her bed 'why hadn't either of them told me' Obi-wan or Anakin either of them hadn't told her.

Ahsoka lied on her mattress with an uneasy mind. She had a slight headache while thinking about all this. While she tried to get some sleep, irritation only made her roll from one side to the other. She needed answers... an explanation. With a groan, she stood up and put her leather boots on. Quickly, she exited her room.

The young Togruta walked the halls of the Jedi Temple at a fast pace. Lost in thought, she bumped into other Jedi on her way towards Anakin's room who scolded her for not paying attention to where she was going. When she reached her destination, Ahsoka knocked on the door.

Anakin opened the door and smiled seeing Ahsoka. "Oh, hey Snips, shouldn't you be res- hey!" Ahsoka pushed Anakin back and passed through the doorway, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, surprised by her actions.

"Why didn't you tell me, I turned to the dark side and that...I died?!" Ahsoka asked, raising her voice.

Anakin sighed "I didn't want you to know that Ahsoka," he replied.

"I would rather hear it from you than from someone else," the young Togruta replied. "I'm your Padawan, aren't we suppose to trust each other?"

"I do trust you Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Oh, what do think would happen to me? You think I would die from worry?" Ahsoka crossed her arms on her chest and averted her gaze, looking at the wall. "I'm not a child Master."

"I know that," Anakin assured. "But it doesn't matter now. You're safe and alive. That's all that matters."

"What happened during...I mean, what did I do when I was...corrupted?" Ahsoka asked lowering her gaze. "And... how am I here now…if I died?"

"We managed to resurrect you," replied Anakin giving her a vague answer.

"How?" Ahsoka asked looked at Anakin.

"It really doesn't matter," Anakin replied.

"Ugghh, you're doing this again! You're evading," Ahsoka was getting angry and hurt. She knew her master had secrets and things he didn't want to tell her, but this was about her and what had happened on Mortis and not what happened to him. "You're always so overprotective. How do you expect me to be stronger if you're always holding my hand?"

"You are strong Ahsoka," Anakin reassured.

"Apparently not since I was corrupted," Ahsoka replied gruffly. "Maybe if you wouldn't hold me back, I would be strong and able to resist the dark side."

In that moment Anakin looked at Ahsoka and actually pictured his younger self in front of him. The part of being held back, her remembered long ago saying something similar to Padme about Obi-wan. "Ahsoka..." Anakin reached out in an attempt to sooth her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. However, the young Togruta took a step backward almost touching the door behind her. Without a word she opened the door and stormed out from Anakin's room.

Later that night, Jedi Temple, Padawan quarters, Barriss's room

Jedi padawan Barriss Offee sat in her room on her mattress waiting for her friend and lover Ahsoka to come over. Normally she wasn't this late and she would have told her if she wasn't coming so this prompted Barriss to worry a little. She was just about to contact Ahsoka via comm. link when her room door slid opened and an irritated looking Ahsoka walked in.

Barriss smiled seeing her "I was beginning to get worried that you weren-" she trailed off as she noticed the Togrutan's expression. "Ahsoka are you alright, is something troubling you?" she asked standing up and making her way over to her.

Slipping off her boots and kicking them to the side of the room Ahsoka sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe that they were just going to keep that from her, Anakin was going to keep that from her. What, did he think that if he had told her up front about what happened that it would somehow change her? That keeping her in the dark, that lying to her and not telling her first and even when she asked would keep her safe. She had a right to know after all because of what happened, happened to her. Not to Obi-wan, not to her master. No, it happened to her.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that Ahsoka hadn't even realized Barriss was in the room or even speaking to her. It wasn't until she felt a soft hand gently touch her arm that the Togruta noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Not really in the mood to deal with more lies or flimsy vague answers Ahsoka spun around her words reflecting her attitude "What!?" she snapped.

Barriss withdrew her hand quickly looking at the Togruta with concern and worry. It wasn't like Ahsoka to snap at her even whenever she had returned from a mission that went badly she had never snapped at Barriss before. "Ahsoka?" Barriss said cautiously but her voice more filled with concern rather than caution.

Ahsoka's eyes softened when she realized it was Barriss, though she guessed she shouldn't be surprised. This was Barriss's room after all. "Sorry Barriss" she didn't mean to snap at her, she was just frustrated with Anakin and still struggling with the fact that she had turned to the dark side, was kill then shortly after resurrected.

"Ahsoka what's wrong? Did something happen?" Barriss asked. Placing her boots next to a small nightstand in the room Ahsoka shook her head "No…I' m just tired and a little confused after the mission is all" she said. She didn't want to worry Barriss by telling her what had happened and even if she did tell her she would wait until she had all the pieces of information.

"Are you sure?" the Mirialan asked gently grabbing a hold of Ahsoka's left hand and tugging slightly to get the Togruta to look at her. Intertwining her fingers with the Mirialan's own Ahsoka pulled Barriss into a hug taking a moment to relax. Letting Barriss's calming presence sooth her mind she lightly kissed the Mirialan's lips "I'm sure" she reassured.

Pulling away from Barriss Ahsoka began to undress really wanting nothing more than just a relaxing night with her lover to help clear her head. Once down to her undergarments Ahsoka let out a yawn and sat down on the bed. Barriss followed shortly behind after discarding her own attire to the side.

As the Mirialan laid down next to her lover she couldn't help but worry about Ahsoka. Something had clearly upset her and Ahsoka had never kept anything from her so either it was pretty bad or something else, something that she just didn't wish to share with her. Letting out a sigh of content Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and closed her eyes. She had intended to fall asleep but when she felt a warm, wet pair of lips press against her lips and slowly down to her neck she opened her eyes. Ahsoka clearly didn't have the same idea as she did.

"I thought you were tired?" Barriss asked as rolling her head back so the Togruta could continue. "Tired yes, exhausted no" Ahsoka replied kissing Barriss's lips with a growing passion. Their tongues then began to dance back in forth in each other's mouths as the kiss deepened. Barriss moaned softly, she had forgotten how much she had missed this. It had been a couple months since Ahsoka had been back at the temple.

Ahsoka's hands ran up and down Barriss's smooth, soft skinned back and began undoing the Mirialan's bra. Breaking the kiss for only a second to discard the bra to the side before their lips clashed again. Ahsoka ran her hand up one of Barriss's breast and squeezed it lightly making the Mirialan moan again as a sensation of pleasure was sent through Barriss.

The Togruta smiled and lightly squeezed one of Barriss's nipples causing the Mirialan to gasp. Slowly Ahsoka rolled off of her side and on top of Barriss keeping her lips firmly locked with her lovers' as the passion grew between them. Her worries, her frustration, and her confusion melted away as Barriss became her sole focus.

As the night rolled by both Togruta and Mirialan satisfied one another's desires and needs. Finishing sometime later both sweating and panting wrapped in each others comforting arms. Both forgetting about the Jedi code and the rule of attachment, Anakin had taught her long ago that attachment wasn't a bad thing and Ahsoka had taught Barriss as such. Sharing a final kiss before they both fell asleep, both completely unaware of the monster that followed Ahsoka from Mortis.


	2. Chapter 2

Predator's Prey chapter 2

The morning started off like any other for Barriss in the Jedi temple. She'd wake up early, before the sun rose, jump in the refresher and be out and dressed right as the first rays of the sun were creeping up over the horizon. Normally she would have woken up Ahsoka so she could head back to her own room before she went to the showers, but after the day Ahsoka seemed to have yesterday she'd let her sleep a little more.

Starting up the refresher Barriss slipped in letting the warm water wash down her body. As she began to wash her body, her mind went back to the Togruta asleep just outside of the door causing her to smile. She couldn't imagine her life without Ahsoka, in fact, if it hadn't been for Ahsoka quick thinking in the ruins of the droid factory on Geonosis and the fact that Ahsoka had saved her from the worm thing shortly after Barriss wouldn't even be alive today.

Barriss was glad to have Ahsoka, even though the war was taking its toll on the Jedi at least she had Ahsoka. Ahsoka could be well, rather blunt and straight forward when she talked perhaps even considered at times a little rude or reckless by other Jedi but Barriss didn't mind. Rinsing her hair out Barriss then reached for her body soap but found it missing from where it usually always was.

A pair of hands began to rub on Barriss's back causing her to jump and turn her head quickly but relaxed when she realized it was Ahsoka. "Oh, it's you, you scared me there," Barriss said Smiling Ahoka kissed the back of the Mirialian's neck as her hands wrapped around her waist drawing her back until their bodies pressed against on another. "Ahsoka you really shouldn't be in here," Barriss said as she felt the Togruta's hands began to trail up and down her front side.

"Yes, I should" Ahsoka argued slowly turning her lover to face her and wrapping her arms around her. Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed Barriss's lips "It's where all the fun is" she kissed her again "where the actions at," she said playfully. Barriss couldn't help but bite her lower lip to suppress a moan as Ahsoka began kissing her neck as her back pressed up against a wall of the refresher.

As much as Barriss hated it she gently pushed Ahsoka off of her, she couldn't let them get caught and it wouldn't be long before one of their masters started looking for them. "Ahsoka, not now," Barriss said softly. Pushing Barriss hand away Ahsoka got closer once more and resumed the passionate kissing of her lover's neck "Yes now" she breathed.

"Ahsoka" Barriss said again a little more firmly but the Togruta simply wasn't listening as wet lips began to trail slowly down her collar bone. Barriss had to admit Ahsoka was being a little more stubborn than usual; usually, she understood just how careful they have to be in their relationship but today seemed to be not one of those days. Barriss let her head rest against the wall for a moment closing her eyes tempted to let Ahsoka continue, thinking that maybe just a few minutes couldn't hurt.

After all, they were in the shower so it wasn't like anybody was going to barge in a catch them in the act. Going back up Ahsoka locked her lips with Barriss's own and their tongues began to dance back and forth in each other's mouths. Ahsoka began massaging one of Barriss's breasts with one hand while the other snaked downward. The Mirialan moaned into her lover's mouth when she felt Ahsoka rubbing one of her nipples with her thumb in a circular motion.

This continued for a while, Ahsoka moving from one breast to the other massaging both with an equal amount of care. Barriss slowly being driven mad as sensations of pleasure washed away the worry of getting caught. She began moaning louder giving herself into her lover. It was then that Barriss felt something down by her womanhood "Ahsoka what are you- Ahhhhh" the Mirialian was cut off as Ahsoka plunged two of her fingers into her lover. Gasping in surprise Barriss accidentally dug her nails into the Togruta's back as Ahsoka began working her "magic" fingers as Barriss called it slowly inside of her.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Barriss had found that it never took Ahsoka very long to get her off. In fact, the first time they had done this Barriss had reached her climax within just a few moments. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was a lot harder to get off unless you carefully caressed and loved on her lekku.

Reaching up with a hand the Mirialan began to stroke Ahsoka's rear lekku which sent a violent sensation of pleasure through the young togruta's body. She began moving her fingers deeper, in and out of Barriss's womanhood increasing the speed of her hand. Barriss began to tremble in the legs as wave after wave of pleasure washed over "Ahsssss…okaaaa" the Mirialan moaned her lover's name. It had been some time since Ahsoka had subjected her to this kind of pleasure so she guessed she was a little more sensitive than usual.

Her hips began to rock with the fast rhythmic motion of her lover's hand only increasing the amount of pleasure that was swallowing her mind. Hot lips pressed against her neck with a searing white hot passion that Barriss never knew her lover possessed. The circular movement which her other hand made as it stroked her already rock hard nipples was beginning to drive her to the edge.

Barriss was panting, her chest heaving up and down, heart racing and mind felt like it was on fire. She felt her lover speed up and put more force into every drive she did pushing her fingers deeper each time. Throwing her head back Barriss cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Sokaaaaa…not so hard" she slurred out but her brain was slowly losing the ability to form words. But the young Togruta didn't listen instead she ramped up her assault adding a third finger and forcing her way deeper into her lover.

Barriss screamed and she was sure if the walls of every dorm weren't soundproof then every Jedi would have heard them in the temple. Then, an orgasm exploded out of her causing her legs to give. Barriss slipped and fell onto her back in the refresher but she didn't feel the pain due to her brain on a pleasure overload.

Her chest heaving, heart pounding in her chest she, sweat and water covering her body slowly she came off the high of her climax and opened her dazed eyes. She hadn't noticed Ahsoka had come down with her till she felt Ahsoka's fingers slowly being pulled from her womanhood. Panting in exhaustion Barriss wanted nothing more than to rest, normally she could go a few times before getting tired but Ahsoka normally wasn't as rough as she was this time.

Ahsoka took her fingers that were covered in her lover's seed and put them in her mouth twirling the juice around inside with her tongue before sucking her fingers clean. Pulling her fingers out of her mouth she looked down at her lover and smiled. It was the kind of smile that Barriss had never seen her lover use before. It was like she was looking at her like she was some sort of prey. As if Ahsoka was a vicious animal that just tasted the blood of its prey and wanted more.

The smiled remained on her face as Ahsoka began moving toward Barriss. Her lover still dazed and weak as she came off her 'high' was defenseless. Licking her lips slowly she pushed her lover's legs apart. Her lover was venerable, weak and completely at her mercy. Ahsoka didn't know why but the idea of it excited her, she could do whatever she wanted to Barriss right now and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop her. She lovingly caressed her Mirilian's cheek before sliding her hand down her neck between her breast and below her stomach.

Ahsoka wanted her to scream. She wanted her to moan her name until her she lost her voice. She wanted to make Barriss's come her brains out and all while she was in control. Her eyes shun with lustful desire as her hand reached her lover's womanhood and right as she prepared to plunge her fingers in once more she heard a beeping noise coming from the other room.

She ignored it at first and began pushing her way into her lover but Barriss clamped her legs shut "Ahsoka" the mirilian said pointing toward the door "Comm link." Groaning in frustration at the interruption Ahsoka sighed and stood up. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself Ahsoka walked back into the other room to find her master was wondering where she was at.

Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Room.

Master Plo Koon was briefing Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and their team - which included Commander Cody, Captain Rex, which's holo image was projected right next to Cody, and recently promoted ARC troopers Echo and Fives - on their newest mission: to infiltrate the "impenetrable" Citadel on the Separatist planet Lola Sayu and rescue Master Even Piell before the droids force him to give up the coordinates of the Nexus Route.

"As you are aware, the citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility," said Master Plo Koon looking at the holographic image of the Citadel, which was displayed on the holoprojector pod. "No one has ever escaped."

"There's first time for everything," stated Anakin. The Jedi Knight tried to contact Ahsoka but his Padawan didn't answer the call.

"Indeed there is," seconded Obi-Wan.

"Their security has prevented our approach from obtaining recent reconnaissance," said Master Plo. "So we've been forced to construct a map with the data from the Jedi archives."

"And since the data is very old, the map will be difficult to rely on," stated Master Kenobi.

"So we essentially going in blind," Anakin summed up.

"Beg your pardon General, but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?" Asked Captain Rex.

"The Separatists won't dare to kill Master Piell until they have what they need," replied Obi-Wan.

"He obtained the coordinates of a secret hyperspace Nexus route, which travels into the heart of both the Republic and Separatists homeworlds," explained Plo Koon.

"They could prove vital in maneuvering our forces deep into the remote Separatists sectors," stated Obi-Wan.

"Or the enemy can use them to slip through our defenses and attack Coruscant," added Anakin. The clones nodded in acknowledgment.

When they finished their briefing, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon exited the communication room and began walking down the corridor.

"Based on the archive's schematics, we know of three possible locations in which the could hold Master Piell," stated Master Plo Koon.

"My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security," said Master Kenobi grabbing his chin. "The life-form scanners will not be easy to fool."

"I got a thought about that," Anakin said with a cunning smile.

"Master!" Ahsoka called running up to the three Jedi. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was... preoccupied with something... deeply... important. We're going to rescue Master Piell right?"

Anakin stopped and crossed his arms on his chest. Master Plo Koon and Kenobi stopped for a second turning her heads to look at Anakin and Ahsoka. "You two have much to discuss," said Master Plo before he and Obi-Wan continue walked away from them.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Anakin apologized. "I tried to contact you to tell you that you won't come along on this one.

"What? Not coming?" Ahsoka asked with a disappointed tone. "But you're breaking to the Citadel. No one has ever done it. I can do it, you'll need my help."

Anakin turned and took a few steps to the side. "The Citadel wasn't designed to hold common criminals," he said. "It was created to hold Jedi if any of us lost our way. It's not a place for Padawans."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin's back with irritation written on her face. "I'm only a weak Padawan to you?" She asked. "How can I become stronger if you're no letting me take the risk?!"

"You know that's not true," Anakin replied turning to face the young Togruta. "And besides, this isn't a mission for learning Ahsoka. You either do or die."

"I already died once remember," Ahsoka growled. "I don't plan on dying a second time."

Anakin leaned back and spoke. "That's not a risk I'm willing to share. Stay here, that's an order."

The human turned and walked away from his Padawan, who stood there clenching her fists and teeth. She was already unhappy since she left Barriss without getting a release herself and now this. Once again anger began to fill Ahsoka's mind.

When Anakin had arrived where he, Obi-wan and the clone troopers that were going with them he saw both staff and clone scurrying around making final preparations for the mission. The plan itself was rather simple: sneak past the separatist's blockade and onto the planet by using reprogrammed battle droids. From there land on the surface and make the way inside of the citadel, free Master Piell and the clones and escape. The only problem as stated on the briefing was that they were relying on old maps.

He smiled when he saw his friend Captain Rex walking towards him "You ready Rex?"

The clone nodded "The boys and I are ready sir" he said but his face betrayed a little nervousness as he looked at the carbon freezing chamber. "Sir, I've never been carbon frozen before" he said.

Anakin smiled as he stepping onto a carbon freezing platform "Neither have I but there's a first time for everything."

Looking around the captain noticed Commander Tano was not present with the rest of the group "Sir, is Commander Tano not coming with us?"

"Not on this one Rex" the Jedi Knight replied simply but his eyes scanned the room seeing that his padawan was not here. He figured she would have at least shown up to wish them luck or telling him not to blow the mission. Then again Ahsoka didn't seem to be acting to much like her self lately. Shaking his head the Jedi Knight cleared his thoughts and focused on the mission as the platforms began to lower and the carbon freezing process began.

( **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I will do so in this one. This was a requested story and I am not used to writing stories of this nature but here I am giving it a shot. Secondly I am not the only one contributing to the creation of this story. You may notice that at certain parts of the story there is a style change in the writing well, that is because another FanFiction writing is currently helping me. Thank you again** _ **Baraqel**_ **for your help it is much appreciated.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Predator's prey chapter 3

Corusant, Jedi Temple, training room

Ahsoka Tano was mad, she was mad because her master forbid her to go on the mission, mad that her master was so protective over her and mad that she had been interrupted when she was with Barriss just to find out she wasn't allowed to go to the Citadel. She knew her master was protective over her, he always had been but to deny her the chance to help when another Jedi was in serious trouble just made her blood boil. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, she knew they needed her on this mission she just knew it. Of course she could have just snuck along after the clones, Obi-wan and Anakin had all been frozen in carbonate but she had been too irritated at the time to think about that.

The young Togrutan padawan didn't know why she felt all this anger and the fact that she couldn't push it away confused her slightly. So it was here in one of the many training rooms she decided to vent that anger on a few sparing droids. Lightsabers ready she leapt forward as soon as the droids came online, coming down with both lightsabers over her head she struck at the first droid.

Deflecting the oncoming attack the droid pushed its attacker away before jumping forward with its own attack. Ahsoka blocked bringing her shoto across her chest knocking the blue lightsaber out of the way while her main blade came up at a forty five degree angle to strike the droids chest.

The droid back flipped away from the attack its programming warning the droid that a single strike to any part of its body would cause it to shut down. Communicating with the other two droids they began to circle around the togurta formulating hundreds of scenarios within split seconds that would unsure the droids remaining online and the togurta shut down.

Ahsoka glanced behind her at the two droids and she turned slightly so that her back was not directly facing them. Her hands tightened around her hilts as she watched the droids began moving in on her. They were boxing her in similar to how a pack of akuls would do to its prey cutting its escape of.

For some strange reason the idea of being hunted didn't sit well with Ahsoka. The droids thought they were in control, that they had the upper hand, that they knew exactly what she was going to do before she even did and this made her angry. She wasn't the prey and she wasn't t weak, she was strong, she was in control, she was the hunter and NO ONE was going to say or think otherwise.

The two droids behind her moved in one with a over head cut and the other with a slash aiming at her stomach. She back flipped over the droids using the force to propel her body higher than normally and landed right behind the droids. The one droid that had been aiming for her stomach hit its partner in the chest instantly disabling it.

The two remaining droids now had to recalculate and changed their strategy to account for being down one. Quickly both droids dashed at her attacking keeping just enough distance between one another so not to hit each other. Ahsoka forced on the defense parried and blocked their strikes stepping back under the assault. Back stepping again and again the young togruta gave ground until finally she saw and opening. Ahsoka jabbed her shoto blade at the chest piece of another droid causing it to shut down.

How dare they think they could beat her, how dare they think they stood a chance against her. Striking viciously at the remaining training droid she began swing both her blades down at the same angel pushing all her strength in to each attack. With each strike Ahsoka became angrier at the droid as it continued to block her blows. SHE was stronger, SHE was better, and SHE was powerful and this droid would soon learn this. Bringing both he blades down and striking with enough force she caused the droid's arms to buckle then carrying the momentum she spun around brining her main blade around smashing it into the droids neck.

The droids head snapped from its neck and toppled off its shoulder then its body collapsed to the floor. She was surprised, she didn't think she had put that much force into her strike but apparently it was enough to knock the head clean off. Satisfied with showing one droid that she was the one in control of the fight she turned and looked at the two droids that had powered down when she hit them.

Now she would show the other two. Walking back over to the console she activated the droids for another round upping the difficulty. Then walking back out toward the mat and gripping her lightsabers in hand she leapt for the nearest droid. Her eyes glistened with excitement and for a moment flared sulfuric yellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ahsoka learned that Anakin and the rest of the team returned from the mission, she went straight to the Jedi's hangar. Upon entering the room, she noticed that Obi-Wam Kenobi already descended the ship. The human had a gloomy and slightly sad expression on his face.

"Master Kenobi how was the mission?" asked the young Togruta approaching the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "It didn't go as we've planned," replied the human. Turning his head he pointed at Anakin, who was leaning against the ship with a serious expression. "Anakin will tell you everything. I have to go and inform the Council what happened."

After those words, Obi-Wan walked away and left the hangar. Ahsoka noticed that many clones were injured and some even missing. Rex was helping them and calling for medics. Master Piell was nowhere to be seen so Ahsoka thought he injured and still aboard the ship.

Ahsoka approached Anakin and crossed her arms over her chest. She was annoyed and slightly proud of herself that she was right. "I heard from Master Kenobi that your mission didn't go well," she stated cheekily. "Maybe not taking me with you wasn't such a good idea, hmm?"

Anakin was in a bad mood and Ahsoka's snippy attitude wasn't helping. The Chosen One looked at Ahsoka with a frown and replied. "This is not a good time Ahsoka! Master Piell and Captain Tarkin are dead. As well as many clones which we took on the mission. This mission was a disaster."

"What?!" Ahsoka's blue eyes widened. This was far worse than she expected.

"You heard me!" Anakin snapped. "It was a dangerous mission Ahsoka. You could've died too."

"Of course!" Ahsoka threw her hands up. I could've helped you! Instead, you kept me here when I know I could have helped."

"Excuse me, General," Anakin and Ahsoka turned their head to look at Rex, who approached them. "Commander Tano may be right. Remember at the beginning of the mission we stumbled upon the ray shields? We also spotted the ventilations ducts that were too small for us. Commander Tano would have been able to fit through and turn off the ray shields from the other side. It would have made this mission much easier."

Anakin turned his head back to Ahsoka carefully looking at her slim figure. The clone was right.

"See?! I've told you needed me!" Ahsoka stated angrily. Rex's words only further ensured Ahsoka's statement. Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But you could've died either way Ahsoka," Anakin said stubbornly.

Ahsoka growled, tightening her fists and turned on her heel. The young Togruta started to walk away from them. "Ahsoka wait!" Anakin called.

"Leave me alone!" Ahsoka yelled not looking at her Master. Anakin wanted to go after her and calm her down, but Rex grabbed his shoulder. Anakin looked slightly surprised at the clone Captain. "General, I know she's your Padawan and that I don't get that whole Force thing. But I would suggest letting her alone for now. I'm talking from experience. When my boys behave like that it's better to let them blow some steam. After they calm down it's easier to talk to them."

Anakin turned his head back to look at Ahsoka, who just left the hangar. He actually was worried and curious how would Ahsoka try to blow some steam. Surely it wouldn't hurt to try. The Jedi Temple was full of guards and Jedi Knights. She wouldn't hurt anyone but she this anger and hostility towards him is what worried him the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Predator's prey chapter 4

After the debrief with the Jedi council and telling them about Jedi Master Piell and Captain Tarkin's death as well as not obtaining the location of the Nexus hyperspace routes Anakin went to find Ahsoka. The conversation in the hanger had been bothering him ever since he left. It wasn't like Ahsoka to act out in such a way, so he found himself wondering exactly what was going through her head.

Walking though the halls of the Jedi temple he reached out in the force in a attempt to find his padawan. After a few seconds of searching he located her in the temple's training rooms. Upon entering the training room he found his padawan facing off against to training droids and noticed the third was in a heap on the floor sparking. He stood there for a few minutes watching Ahsoka spar before making his way over to the control panel and shutting the droids down.

When the droids suddenly slumped over and their head's lowered Ahsoka looked confused at the droids. She turned back to the control panel and saw her master standing there staring at her "What did you do that for?" she snapped. "I wanted to talk with you" Anakin replied hitting another button on the panel making the droids return to there storage area. "I was training" Ahsoka said deactivating her lightsabers and crossing her arms. "Then we can train and talk at the same time" Anakin replied stepping out onto the mat and activated hit blue lightsaber. He noted Ahsoka's agitation in her voice and took a moment to form the words in his head.

Ahsoka groaned, she didn't want to deal with her master right now. Regardless she turned to face him activating her blades once more. Anakin opened his mouth to ask her what was bothering her so much while they engaged in a light sparing match. However when Ahsoka leapt at coming in with powerful strikes and slashes be was forced to step back and concentrate on sparing.

Planting his right foot back to have a solid base Anakin blocked her first set of strikes. When he went to counterattack Ahsoka quickly back flipped away putting some distance between them. Her hands tightened around the hilts of her lightsabers and she prepared to charge him again. Fine, she thought. If he wanted to spare with her then let's spare. Dashing forward with a burst of speed she engaged him once more with faster blade work. Utilizing both of her blades, on striking high and the other the opposite side and low she was determined to keep her master from retaliating. She would show him that she could hold her own against him and prove to him that she wasn't weak.

Blocking the first blade Anakin pushed it aside and brought his lightsaber down to protect his legs from the other blade. Taking other step back their lightsabers locked pushing against each other. "Take it easy Ahsoka this is sparing" Anakin replied her using his superior strength to push her back and counter with his own strike. Ignoring him Ahsoka deflected his counter by bring her shoto across her chest to knocked his blade away. Carrying the momentum Ahsoka spun on her right heel lashing out with her left foot in a kicked aiming for his head. "How am I suppose to get better if I hold back in training" the young padawan retorted.

Anakin rolled out of the way quickly getting back on his feet and fended off against Ahsoka's next quick flurry of slashes. Anakin caught the heated anger in her words and sighed "I get that your upset Ahsoka" Anakin replied. Her main blade crashed into his own causing his arm to buckled slightly, surprised by the sudden force she put into the strike. "I'm not upset, I'm mad" Ahsoka snapped redoubling her efforts to land at least a grazing blow on her master. "You were going to keep that from me" Ahsoka snapped while blocking the blue blade heading toward her face "you where going to hide the fact that I turned to the darkside and that I died" she continued shoving his blade away and slashing at his stomach with her shoto.

"I did it to protect you Ahsoka" Anakin insisted dropping his blade to block her smaller lightsaber. "From what!?" Ahsoka replied coming at him again, stepping to the side Anakin put his foot out tripping Ahsoka. The young togurta allowed herself to fall forward into a roll bouncing back up on her feet and bringing her lightsabers whirling around connecting with Anakin's blue blade. "Some things are better left in the dark Ahsoka" Anakin replied. Leaning back Anakin dodged his padawan's foot swinging toward his head once again. "That's not for you to decide!" Ahsoka yelled.

"How would you feel if you were in my place?" Anakin shot back swiping low at her feet. Ahsoka leapt over his blade "I would have told you! I wouldn't have tired to hide it from you because I trust you!" she argued brining both her lightsabers down on her master. Their blades locked and Ahsoka's arms and legs began to tremble under the force she was using trying to push her master back further. "Ahsoka you know I trust you, I trust you with my life" Anakin assured her being force to push back harder.

"No you don't!" Ahsoka screamed abruptly breaking the saber lock while driving her knee as hard as she could into her master's stomach. Anakin groaned and bent over to catch his breath but saw Ahsoka spinning around swinging her lightsaber at him. Leaning back just enough her blade barely missed his cheek by millimeters. Losing his balance Anakin fell back to the ground and stared up at Ahsoka.

Still holding the blade toward him Ahsoka fixed him with a stare "You needed me on the mission to the Citadel, we might have succeeded if you had taken me along" she said pulling the blade away from him and shutting it off reattaching the hilt to her belt. "I'm not weak I can take care of myself" she said turning around and storming out of the training room.

Anakin sat there for several moments on the floor watching as Ahsoka left the room. Confused, worried and bewildered at his padawan's change of behavior. This wasn't like Ahsoka at all, standing up he called his lightsaber back to him before walking out of the room. Ahsoka was head strong, stubborn and fearless. She was anything but weak and he knew that she could in fact take care of herself though he couldn't help wanting to insure her safety. She was after all, was like a younger sibling to him, the sister he never had. Time, he thought, Ahsoka just needed some time and soon enough all this would blow over and everything would go back to the way they were. He was sure of it.

Later that day at the Jedi temple Ahsoka was already waiting for Barriss in her lover's quarters. Her flingers flexed tightly balling into fist and then relaxing before repeating the process again and again. It wasn't fair, her master was practically babying her and she hated it. Heck she was sure even Obi-wan thought her master was being unfair to her. He had to think she was weak and incapable of handling herself, that was the only reason she could come up with her master's overprotective behavior.

Balling her fist up tightly she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to release the anger she was feeling into the force. Her body however refused to relax and her mind still swarmed with anger. Standing up Ahsoka began to furiously pace inside of the room her fingers balling up and relaxing. Would it always be like this? Would her master always baby her when he thought she could get hurt? Would he start keeping her in the temple and off of the battle field? An audible growl resonated from deep in her throat at the thought of him doing such a thing. No, he wouldn't dare do such a thing to her, he wouldn't keep her stuck in the temple while he was out on the battle field the logical part of her brain told her. But what if he did? What would she do then if he decided to keep her in the temple on the more dangerous missions?

She took another deep breath trying to once again expel her anger into the force. She needed to relax, she needed Barriss. Yes, Barriss would take her mind away from her master. The door opened with a soft hiss and the object of her desire walked in holding a datapad in her hand. Spinning around Ahsoka partially leapt at Barriss and smashed her lips viciously against her lover's not even waiting for the door to lock.

Barriss found herself suddenly pinned to a wall and Ahsoka viciously attacking her lips. Startled Barriss struggled to push Ahsoka off of her but her arms were suddenly pinned to both sides of her head to hard Barriss winched in pain as the datapad fell to the floor. "Ahsoka!?" Barriss managed to say before she was silence by her lover's lips pressing firmly against her own.

After a moment Barriss managed to turn her head to the side and gasp for air as Ahsoka now assaulted her neck with her lips. Finally Barriss managed to push Ahsoka off of her and she rubbed her sore wrist. When Barriss looked at Ahsoka she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw a strange primal glint in her lover's blue eyes. "A-ahsoka are you ok…?" Barriss asked softly. The togrutan's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped low "I need you…Now." Barriss visibly shivered at the way her lover spoke. It was said in such a way that Barriss could not refuse even if she wanted to. Before Barriss could question any further she found herself being pushed rather roughly onto the bed and her lover pounced on her.

For the next several hour Barriss experienced the most intense pleasure of her life. Clothes were practically shredded off as searing lips clashed with her green skin. Her body violent shook and shuttered with every mind numbing wave of intense pleasure that washed over her. One two three, Barriss lost count of how many times her body released a violent mind shattering orgasm. Several times she had tried to get Ahsoka to stop so she could talk to her but her lover silenced her with a passionate furry of kisses that left her dazed. She struggled in her lover's tight grasp really not liking how rough Ahsoka was being and she was about to scream for Ahsoka to stop but another body jarring orgasm exploded from her sending her mind spiraling into the depths of pleasure once more.

Finally after several long hours Ahsoka finally pulled her fingers out of her lover sucked the liquid from her fingers. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat Ahsoka looking down at Barriss who was ridding the high of her latest orgasm down back to reality. Panting loudly Barriss opened her eyes, her mind still hazy with pleasure she looked up into her lover's eyes. "Ssssooo….soka…." Barriss panted out, her body too exhausted to do anything but lay there. Ahsoka leaned forward and silenced Barriss with a soft kiss to her lips before slowly climbing off and falling into the bed next to Barriss. Too tired to think much less to even speak in coherent sentences Barriss let her mind slip into the darkness of sleep.

Wrapping an arm around Barriss Ahsoka pulled her closer. Her master now being the furthest thing from her mind she focused on Barriss's beautiful body. She was right, Barriss had taken the thoughts of her master completely away, at least for the time being that was. But right now all Ahsoka cared about was Barriss and that was completely fine with her. A smirk spread across her face as she saw the dark mark that Ahsoka had left on the side of Barriss's neck. Luckily for the mirialan her hood would cover up the love mark she had left signifying that she belong to her and no one else. Her slim yet muscular arms tightened around Barriss as Ahsoka closed her eyes and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Predator's prey chapter 5

The following morning Barriss was awoken by a sudden sharp pain in her lower regions as she attempted to roll over. Groaning softly Barriss opened her tired eyes as light flooded the room. Her entire body hurt, especially her womanhood. Fighting back the pain Barriss slowly sat up and glanced down at the pair of orange arms that were wrapped around her waist. Turning her head she looked down at Ahsoka would was still fast asleep and memories of last night flooded her mind. "That explains why everything hurts" Barriss observed saying quietly to herself.

Her body felt dirty and sticky not to mention the room itself reeked of their love making. Deciding a warm shower would help relax her sore muscles Barriss attempted to stand up after pulling Ahsoka's arms off of her. Her legs shook in protest as she force them to support her weight. She took a step forward but the pain in her womanhood as well as her legs caused her to fall. Groaning loudly Barriss was forced to practically drag herself to the shower.

After several attempts Barriss managed to pull herself into the shower but had to resort to using the force to turn the water on. Slowly, painfully Barriss washed herself from a sitting position in the shower. Though the water was warm Barriss couldn't help as her body shuttered at the memory of last night. It was pleasurable yes but also painful. Ahsoka had been so...aggressive last night and Barriss was so lost in the pleasure that she wasn't able to push the togruta away. She loved Ahsoka, more than anything in the galaxy but that had been to much for her. Ahsoka had always been a little wild in their love making but last night was something completely different. Ahsoka had been almost…scary.

She reached up for the bottle of soap to wash her hair and winched painfully as the weight of the bottle hurt her wrist. Slowly she poured some in her hand and began washing her hair but her face grimaced every once and a while as pain shot though her wrist. Once her hair was clean Barriss looked at her wrist and noticed bruises on both of them, Ahsoka had really been holding her down tightly. Luckily for her, her top covered all of her wrist so nobody would notice.

Her normal ten minute shower turned into about a forty-five to an hour long one because the pain was causing her to move much slower than usual. She pulled herself from the shower and slowly pulled herself to her feet to dry off. Once that was done Barriss limped back into the bedroom to get dressed. She glanced over at the bed and found Ahsoka already gone, she must have left when she was in the shower. Slipping on some fresh close Barriss lit up some incense to clear the room of its smell before sitting down on a meditation mat. Hopefully with some meditation she could use the force to help dull the pain she felt at least to the point where no Jedi would question what was wrong.

Meanwhile Ahsoka made it back to her room and stripped to jump in the shower. As she cleaned herself off she couldn't wipe the wide smile that had made its way on to her face off. She thoroughly enjoyed last night. Sure she had made Barriss orgasm much more than she did but that was just fine with her. She still got off and just by watching her lover squirm and shutter as pleasure raked her body. Her smile grew wider as she remembered how loud she had made Barriss scream in ecstasy with each release. She had been in control toying with Barriss at times keeping her right at the brink before pushing her over the edge. It felt good being in charge, doing what she wanted with her lover as Barriss was unable to resist do to the pleasure of the experience. She shuttered excitedly at the thought of doing it again tonight except this time she would add something a little different to spice things up. Her skin pricked and goose bumps spread across her skin at the thought of Barriss helplessly withering under an onslaught of pleasure she would provide. Licking her lips in anticipation Ahsoka washed her body clean from head to toe before stepping from the shower and dying off.

Once back in her bedroom Ahsoka slipped on a fresh uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. Perhaps she would change her outfit a little to make herself more appealing to Barriss. Maybe she'd cut the diamond shaped hole at the front of her uniform bigger. Putting her belt on and clipping her lightsabers to her belt Ahsoka made her way out of her room after slipping her boots on heading for the mess hall for some breakfast.

Barriss sighed and opened her eyes pulling out of her meditation. Her mind was still reeling from the previous night. She couldn't think through the thick cloud of pleasure that had filled her mind during the night but now with a clearer head she could remember parts, flashes of clarity through the haze. Her lover had been holding her down with one hand and used the force for the other. She had been in a prolonged state of heightened pleasure being forced to teeter on the edge. The feeling had been excruciating but when Ahsoka finally pushed her over the edge the feeling of pain gave away to unfathomable ecstasy.

Rubbing her wrist gently Barriss pulled up her sleeves a little until she could see the bruises. Ahsoka was just having a rough time with her master that and the stress of finding out that she had turned and died and then resurrected. Ahsoka was stressed and Barriss was more than happy to help Ahsoka with whatever was troubling her but last night…Ahsoka scared her last night.

Before Ahsoka even entered the mess hall, her comlink beeped. "Ahsoka are you there?" asked Anakin. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she rose her wrist to her mouth. "Yes, I'm here," she replied. "What do you want?"

"The Jedi Council is sending me and Master Plo on a mission on Felucia," informed the human. "I've told them you'll be joining us."

"Aren't you afraid I might get killed?" Ahsoka asked coldly.

"Come on Snip work with me here," Anakin replied. "You know I trust you and believe in your skills. Besides, you can prove to the Council that you've grown. Maybe they'll even let you go alone on a mission." Ahsoka looked to the side thinking deeply. It was an opportunity to prove her strength. And a lone mission sounded really good. "Alright, I'm heading to the hangar," she said. "Ok, we'll be waiting," Anakin replied ending the conversation.

 **Felucia, Near the Droid Outpost.**

Ahsoka was silent through the whole trip to Felucia. She thought about the upcoming battle. There was no room for mistakes or errors. She needed to prove to everyone that she's capable of taking care of herself.

When they were preparing for the ambush on the droid outpost, the young Togruta was totally focused. She, Anakin and Master Plo were crouching and observing their target. "Droid reinforcements just arrived," stated Master Plo looking at the output through his macro binoculars. "We should break into three groups to divide their defenses" Master Plo began gesturing. "I'll take the left flank. Skywalker, you'll take the front gate. Ahsoka, you will scale the back wall. We all meet in the middle."

All three of the stood up and while Master Plo walked away, Anakin turned to the two Felucians. "Find me a way down there," he asked. "Quiet like."

"I should go through the front gates," Ahsoka pouted crossing her arms on her chest. "I won't prove anything attacking from behind like a coward."

"You're not a coward Ahsoka," replied Anakin. "And besides, you have it tougher going over that wall."

"That's very unlikely, I can handle anything much less a stupid wall," Ahsoka smirked walking away. "Don't get cocky," Anakin reminded.

As Ahsoka sneaked towards the outpost through the shrubbery with her squad of clone troopers, her montrals warned her about a presence. She stopped and raised her hand. "Stop," she said. "I sense something out there."

"A droid?" asked a clone. Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes. "I don't think so," she replied. "Probably just an animal, but keep your eyes open. Come on we've gotta get to that damn wall." Once the group reached the wall, Ahsoka heard Master Plo's voice issuing from her comlink. "Ahsoka, Anakin are you in position?" he asked. "Ready and waiting Master Plo," replied Anakin. "We're in position," said Ahsoka.

After a short while Ahsoka noticed AT-TE's blast heading towards the outpost, a moment later they heard blaster fire and Ahsoka gave the signal for attack. The clones shoot down the two droids on the wall and immediately ran up under. "Comet, Sinker, Boost get up there," she ordered. The clones began using the cables to get up the wall. Ahsoka was restless, she wanted to be on the other side already and fight. "Come on, faster!" she yelled.

When the last clone reached the wall, Comet looked down at Ahsoka and spoke. "We're clear, come up." Ahsoka didn't even hesitate. With the Force, she turned and jumped on the wall. A Trandoshian, who was watching her from the shrubbery only cursed under his nose. He could have a nice catch, but he didn't have any luck this time.

On the other side of the wall, Ahsoka dashed towards the droids slicing them with the green and yellow lightsaber and using the Force to blow them away. She was restlessly pushing forward. Despite the fact that Anakin and Master Plo attacked first, Ahsoka was closer to the middle of the outpost than they were.

Spotting the tactical droid, the young Togruta lunged towards him and grabbed him with the Force. Clenching her fist, she crushed him turning the droid into a small metal ball. Looking around, she noticed that Anakin and Master Plo already dispatched the rest of the droids and joined her in the middle of the outpost. "What took you so long?" Ahsoka asked teasingly. "The outpost is ours."

"Good job, Ahsoka," Anakin praised her. "Yes, good job indeed," added Master Plo. "I told you I can take care of myself," Ahsoka replied with clear pride in her voice.

Anakin smiled and turned to the clone trooper. "Sweep the area and secure this outpost," he ordered. "This mission went really smoothly," pointed out Master Plo. "Too bad not all our missions are like this one."

"Maybe because I'm not in them," Ahsoka stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Being confident in one skill is a good thing, but overconfidence can be fatal," reminded the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "Pfff, whatever," Ahsoka muttered under her nose and turned around. She proved her worth and she was in a better mood now and she wasn't going to let anyone spoil it.

Once the outpost was secured Anakin, Plo Koon, Ahsoka and Captain Rex all boarded a LAAT and made for the cruiser that was orbiting the planet. Ahsoka made her way in much higher spirits toward her quarters to inform Barriss that she was on her way back to the temple. Sitting down on her bunk she pulled out her holocommunicator and opened a channel to Barriss's own communicator.

When the connection was established Ahsoka smiled when she saw Barriss's face appear "hey Barriss" she said happily. "Hey Ahsoka" Barriss replied "how did the mission go?" she asked. Ahsoka's smile grew a little wider "great, it was a piece of cake. We're on our way back to the temple now" she said. Barriss smiled "I'm glad to hear it" she replied. Ahsoka's smile twisted into a predatory grin "I can't wait to see you tonight, we've got a lot to talk about" she said. Barriss's smile faltered a little but she nodded "see you soon" she replied quickly ending the transmission. Ahsoka sat the holocommunicator down and smiled happily. Sitting back on the bed she crossed her legs her mind reeling through all the fun things her and Barriss were going to do tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Predator's prey chapter 6

It was late when Ahsoka finally returned to the Jedi temple and thankfully the debriefing wasn't until tomorrow. Smiling Ahsoka made her way quickly to Barriss room, the closer she got to her lovers room the more excited she became. By the time she rounded the corner she was almost running. When she finally reached the door she quickly rapped her knuckles against the door. After a moment she heard her lover's voice "enter." The door hissed open to the side allowing the young togruta to enter inside. Barriss was sitting cross legged on the bed with her eyes closed. The mirialan was meditating. "Hello Ahsoka," Barriss greeted with a smile.

Ahsoka jumped onto the bed and kissed her green lover "Hello Barriss" she replied with a smile before leaning forward kissed her again. The kiss quickly deepened as Ahsoka began to push Barriss back on the bed. "Ahsoka wait" Barriss said using her elbows to keep herself propped up on the bed. "We have all night Ahsoka" Barriss said which made Ahsoka smile mischievously as she swung a leg over her lover straddling her waist "exactly, we have all night."

Barriss was silenced by her lover's lips that burned with passion and her lover's tongue found its way into her mouth. Barriss's arms gave when Ahsoka pressed her body weight into her and she fell all the way onto the bed. Barriss let herself fall into the passionate kiss until she felt Ahsoka snaking her hand underneath her clothes. Grabbing her hand Barriss pulled it away causing the togruata to pull her head back looking at Barriss confused. "What's wrong Barriss?" Ahsoka asked, Barriss took a moment to catch her breath "Ahsoka can we not tonight?" Barriss asked. "Why what's the matter do you not enjoy it?" Ahsoka asked. "No no no no, I do Ahsoka I really do but…" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed "but what?" she replied.

Barriss looked up at Ahsoka conflicted, she didn't to tell Ahsoka that she had scared her last time but she also didn't want to lie to her either. Barriss sighed softly "Please Ahsoka…not tonight. Can we just lay together tonight, no love making tonight" Barriss asked. Ahsoka mood suddenly darkened; in fact she felt like she had just been slapped in the face by Barriss "why?" she demanded. They had always made love whenever they got back from missions so what changed. She wanted to make Barriss moan, make her cry out her name in ecstasy. She wanted to satisfy Barriss again and again and again driving her to the highest point of pleasure and keep her suspended there until she begged her to push her over the edge. She wanted to try her knew idea, she knew she would enjoy it and she was sure Barriss would too so why didn't Barriss want to make love tonight.

Why would Barriss deny her that, why would she deny Ahsoka the opportunity to drive her mad with pleasure. Why would she deny her from showing her how much she loved her and how much she meant to her but not with words. She wanted to show Barriss how much she loved her with actions. She wanted to leave Barriss a drooling mess on the bed, mind driven insane from the pleasure and she wasn't going to let her?

Barriss saw the confusion mixed with sparks of anger glisten in her eyes and she quickly spoke up "Love is more about mere physical attraction yes?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded her head "and there more to a relationship than sex right?" Barriss asked. "What are you saying, that I'm only in a relationship with you because of the sex?" Ahsoka asked hotly, she couldn't believe that Barriss would suggest such a thing.

"No Ahsoka that's not what I meant" Barriss replied. "Then what, what did you mean?" Ahsoka snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been a little rough lately" Barriss replied "more so than usual, it took me almost four hours of meditation to heal myself to the point that I could walk without limping" Barriss replied. "Did you not enjoy it?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes I did" Barriss replied immediately "it's just…ever since you got back from Mortis something is different about you."

"Well finding out I had turned to the darkside while I was there, being killed and resurrected then having my master hide that from me will do that to you" Ahsoka replied simmering. "Ahsoka" Barriss said softly reaching out and taking her hand into hers. "He didn't trust me with the truth Barriss alright. He didn't trust me with the truth when I trust him with my life and that….that's something that really hurts but you help me forget about that. You help me forget about my master, the war that going on and all the horrible things that are happening in the galaxy" Ahsoka replied. Barriss opened her mouth to reply but Ahsoka spoke first "when we're together as one nothing else matters anymore. For a few hours I can forget about everything wrong in the galaxy but that's only when I'm with you" Ahsoka continued.

"I need you to trust me Barriss please" Ahsoka said in a much more solemn voice. Barriss met Ahsoka's gaze and she squeezed her hand gently "I do trust you Ahsoka" she assured her lover leaning forward she kissed her. The heated moment seemly faded away as the two slowly made out with each other. Ahsoka was still pressed firmly against her green lover as they slowly gave into their passions.

Ahsoka began working her lips down the marilian's neck each kiss causing her lover to moan softly every now and again. Her lekku twitched excitedly at the sound of her lover's moans the lower she crept down her smooth neck. Sliding her hand under Barriss's shirt she began to lightly squeeze one of her breast. "Ahsoka" Barriss moaned as her lover played with her breast. She was still sore but this she could handle. Barriss reached down and began lightly stroking one of Ahsoka lekku gently rubbing the tip with her thumb in a clockwise motion.

Ahsoka let out a moan of her own as her sensitive lekku reacted to her lover's gentle touch. Reaching down Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers off and tossed them on the floor undoing the clasp on her belt she pulled it away. Her lips moved back up to Barriss own as the togruta pulled her lovers top off revealing her beautifully shaped breast with nipples that were as hard as a rock. She sat up for a moment to admire her lover's breast before moving her head down toward them.

Barriss gasped when Ahsoka's wet warm tongue passed over her nipple. She shivered violently as her lover's tongue slowly circled around her right nipple "soka" Barriss breathed a little heavier. Ahsoka smiled seeing the reaction she flicked her tongue across the nipple and watched as Barriss arched her back slightly. She savored the taste of Barriss sweet body, she smelt wonder she even tasted even better. Taking her left hand she began playing with the other nipple as her tongue worked vigorously on the other.

Barriss began panting heavily and she began to squirm as her lover continued her assault on her nipples rotating from one to the other. Barriss was wet and she was only going to get wetter as the pleasure mounted. She moaned louder as Ahsoka's tongue mercilessly played with her nipples. Ahsoka started licking more fiercely as her hand squeeze and twisted Barriss's other nipple. Within moments Barriss tense up as her first orgasm spill out of her, she winched in pain as her still sore womanhood tightened right before release. Her juices spilled out soaking her undergarments but she didn't care at the moment.

Before Barriss came all the way down off of her high Ahsoka latched on to one of her green nipples and began to lightly suck. "Soka!" Barriss said arching her back to give Ahsoka more "yes yes yes" she panted heavily. The pleasure began to build again much quicker than the first time, it built and built and built until she was right on the edge. She arched her back higher begging Ahsoka to take more but instead the togruta pulled away letting go of Barriss nipple. Her eyes were closed tightly as the damn in her womanhood was so close to bursting once more and she cried when Ahsoka pulled away "No please…please don't stop" she panted.

Her chest was heaving as her nails dug into the bed, she was close so very close to another release. "More Soka…please…I need…I need it" Barriss begged. Ahsoka was smiling down at Barriss a predatory grin as she slowly leaned down and whispered "Beg me, how bad to you need it" as she carefully played with one of Barriss's nipples to keep her lover at the very top of her pleasurable high but not enough to push her over. Barriss began panting harder, the pleasure continued to build but Ahsoka wouldn't push her over the edge. "Bad!" Barriss moaned squirming under Ahsoka's weight desperate for a release. "I need it! Please!" Barriss cried, she felt like she was going to lose her sanity if she didn't get the release. Barriss couldn't take it anymore when Ahsoka didn't push her over the edge, so she reached over to her nipple to push herself over the edge.

Ahsoka realized what she was trying to do so she tightly gripped her hand and pinned it above her head "No!" she hissed squeezing the wrist tightly. Barriss began thrashing "please I beg you!" Barriss yelled as Ahsoka continued to slowly play with one of her nipples keeping her on the edge. Ahsoka's grin grew wider and she slowly leaned forward and viciously starts sucking on her nipple once more. Barriss screams at the top of her lungs as the damn burst sending her mind into a state of pure ecstasy. Her second orgasm was much larger than the first and left her feeling completely drained.

Barriss was in paradise for several moments basking in the intense feeling that coursed through her body. Her body shook and shivered as she rode the high back down to lost in the pleasure to realize that Ahsoka was grabbing her belt. It wasn't until she felt something being wrapped around her wrist that she opened her eyes. Her body ached but she managed to look up and notice Ahsoka was trying to tie her hands together with her belt. "Ahsoka what are you doing?" Barriss asked still winded, her lover didn't respond however. Instead she looked down at her and Barriss noticed that strange smile on her face again, her eyes were full of lust directed all toward her.

"Ahsoka no" Barriss said trying to pull her hands away. The togruta growled and dug her nails in to Barriss skin firmly holding them into place. "Ahsoka stop" Barriss said trying to wrench her hands free but they were firmly being held down. "Stop fighting" Ahsoka growled digging her nails deeper into her lover's skin causing her to drawl blood. She was going to satisfy Barriss again and again until she was ready to stop. Barriss started twisting and kicking trying to knock Ahsoka off of her "No Ahsoka! I said no!" Barriss yelled and managed to yank one of her hands free, pulling her hand back quicker than she thought she slapped Ahsoka right across the face with enough force to knock her head to one side.

Barriss gasped, she didn't mean to hit Ahsoka she just wanted her to stop what she was doing. The room grew very still and their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. "A-Ahsoka i-i…." Barriss fumbled trying to explain it was an accident but fell silent when Ahsoka slowly turned her head revealing part of her cheek had turned bright read from where Barriss had hit her. A few tears were at the brim of Ahsoka's eyes but it wasn't because Barriss had hit her, it was because she thought Barriss trusted her but apparently that wasn't so. Her face remained relative static as she looked at Barriss in silent shock.

"Ahsoka I am so sorry…I just I just wanted you to stop was all I didn't mean to" Barriss tried to explain. Ahsoka eyes hardened after a moment as the pain of this…of this revelation was replaced with anger. She trusted Barriss, trusted her with everything but clearly Barriss didn't feel the same and that cut deep. Barriss began to shake slightly underneath Ahsoka as she was being glared at. "Ahsoka I didn't…" she stopped as Ahsoka's eyes went from there normal warm welcoming blue to icy cold and…a yellow ting?

Before Barriss could get a better look Ahsoka pulled away "I thought you trusted me" her words came out accusing, filled with anger and pain. Standing up Ahsoka grabbed her belt and both her lightsabers making her way to the door. "Ahsoka" Barriss said standing up and quickly following Ahsoka across the small room. That was until Barriss found herself being flung into the wall and held there by Ahsoka. She didn't say a word, she was to upset and angry at the moment to say anything else. When Ahsoka walked out of the room and down the hall Barriss fell to the ground being released from the force hold.

Stunned, confused and scared Barriss laid there on the floor of her room for a short while. She was stunned that Ahsoka tried to tie her up, confused why her lover thought that she didn't trust her and scared because Ahsoka had lashed out at her. She wanted to run after Ahsoka and try to explain to her that she didn't mean to hit her, that it was an accident that she just didn't like the idea of being tied up while they were making love to each other. She didn't get up and go after her though, not right away anyhow. Ahsoka had had that grin on her face again, that primal dominate grin as she had pinned Barriss's hands above her head and attempting to bind them together. She had looked at her which such lustful eyes like she wanted to ravage her body and she probably would have if Barriss hadn't been able to get a hand free.

Something was wrong with Ahsoka, no amount of frustration at her master or even stress of finding out what happened on Mortis could cause her to do such a thing. It was something else. Ahsoka was changing, she was more irritated, more aggressive and from what Barriss had almost went through clearly Ahsoka was becoming more dominate in their relationship. Their relationship had never really had a clear dominate and submissive partner, they had always taken turns pleasuring each other both enjoying the closeness and passions they shared for each other. Now however it was clear that Ahsoka was intent on being the dominate one in their relationship.

Standing up slowly Barriss found her top discarded to the side of the room and she pulled it over her head slipping back into it. Forgetting her hooded cape Barriss grabbed her lightsaber and went after Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was fuming as she walked out of the Jedi temple. She needed to find someplace too relax or if nothing else find a secluded place to get her frustration out. She didn't understand why Barriss had stopped her, Barriss had been enjoying the passionate moment that much Ahsoka was sure of. Once she had tried to bind her hands though Barriss flipped out and hit her. Barriss clearly didn't trust her like she trusted Barriss and she trusted Barriss with everything.

Her hand clinched in tight fits at the thought of Barriss not trusting her. Didn't she understand that she wasn't going to hurt her? She had wanted Barriss to enjoy what she was doing to her, Ahsoka had been excited to try out tying up Barriss but Barriss didn't feel the same. First Anakin didn't trust her with the truth and now Barriss didn't trust her, she roughly kicked a nearby can as she walked aimlessly through the streets up the upper levels.

Eventually she found herself boarding one of the upper city lifts that would take her down to the lower levels. She didn't know why she was going down there and she really didn't care either. It might be more crime and fifth filled but at least down there she may be able to find a fairly secluded place.

As the breaks on the lift disengaged and the lift began its decent Ahsoka hadn't even realized she was still holding her belt in one hand and her lightsabers in the other. She secured the belt back on her waist and clipped her lightsabers back in place before looking out the glass window as she dropped to the lower levels. She had picked a random level one far enough from the surface where people really couldn't afford speeders though there were a few most people had to ride the train system.

When the lift came to a stop and the door opened up Ahsoka stepped out and looked around. It was dark, street lights down here were either broken or simply didn't have the power to keep them on thanks to the upper levels. She started walking passing by civilians who were hutted around a small thermal heater, it was always colder in the lower levels than it was near the surface. She should have cared, possible stopped and offered them a few credits but she was to mad to care about them. It wasn't Jedi like she knew it wasn't but she couldn't help it.

She passed by several broken down buildings that looked like they could crumple to pieces at the slightest touch. Then walked by a few sketchy looking cantinas, she had been to the lower levels ones before with Master Plo Koon so it came to no real surprise when she saw a fight taking place through the window.

She turned down a random ally way and paused when she heard yelling "Get off me!" it sound like a girl shouting. Quickening her pace until she rounded the corner she came to a halt when she saw a muscular man pinning a girl to a wall with a knife to her. "Not until you give me what I paid for girly" the man replied attempting to pull the girls clothes off with another hand.

The anger Ahsoka had come down her to hopefully let go up bubbled up inside of her. Reaching out with the force she yanked the man away from the girl who yelped in surprise as her rapist was flung into the wall and suspended above the ground. The man had since dropped the knife and looked around wide eyed. Ahsoka walked up to the girl her hand held out to the man keeping her pinned to the wall "are you alright?" she asked. The girl nodded her head "he…he tried to rape me" the girl replied.

Ahsoka turned her head back to the man pinned to the wall who was glaring at the other girl "it's not rape if you're a prostitute" he spat back. Ahsoka suddenly shifted her force hold to the man's throat who began choking. It was something her master would have done and something she had never done before. The man's eyes widened in fear as he ability to breath was suddenly vanishing and a moment later there was a loud crack as the man's windpipe was crushed.

Ahsoka stood there silently, he deserved it she told herself to justify her actions. Letting the now dead man fall she looked down at the girl and gently pulled her to her feet "are you alright?" she asked again. The girl was trembling a little staring at the now dead man who had tried to rape her "you killed him" she said softly. Ahsoka expect the girl to run from her next but instead the girl turned to her and hugged her "thank you thank you so much" she said.

Slightly shocked Ahsoka gently pushed the girl off of her and got a good look at her face. She was surprised to see a mirilian female that reminded her a lot of Barriss, well aside from the choice of attire and facial tattoos. She looked so much alike that she could probably be Barriss's twin if she had a sister. The girl was wearing rather skimpy clothing so there was no doubt that she was a prostitute "I don't have any money to repay you for your kindness" the girl said softly almost as if she expected the have to give some sort of payment for this girl who just save her.

Ahsoka shook her head "that's alright" Ahsoka replied turning to leave the girl to her business but the girl reached out and grabbed her shoulder "wait…" she said. Ahsoka turned and looked at the girl "I-I don't have any money but I could repay you in another way…" the girl offered. Ahsoka understood what she was implying and was going to refuse the offer but the girl spoke again "please…it's the least I can do for saving me. You can do anything to me" the girl said.

As much as Ahsoka hated the idea of cheating on Barriss the idea of being able to have her way with this girl sparked her primal side. The green mirilian was a little shorter than her but looked like she was nineteen if not twenty years old. Maybe maybe just this once, Ahsoka thought to herself.

Stepping in front of the girl Ahsoka backed her up into the way as the primal grin spread across her face "ok" she said. Ahsoka fiercely locked her lips with the other girl's own causing the girl to squeak in surprise but not resist. Ahsoka's hands wondered underneath the girl's clothes where she began messaging the girl's breast. Closing her eyes Ahsoka imagine it was Barriss she had pinned to the wall. Quickly Ahsoka had pulled the girls top off and hungrily moved her lips to the girl's neck.

The mirilian moaned softly wrapping her hands around her togrutan savior lightly rubbing the back of her head. Her savior was roughly sucking at her neck forming love marks on her way down but she was use to rough sex. "Yessss….more" the girl breathed as Ahsoka worked her way down her neck. The two found themselves on the ground as Ahsoka's lips never left the girls body she roughly pulled the girls pants off. Ahsoka quickly undid her belt sitting her lightsabers to the side she brought the girls hands above her head and tied them together between a pipe that ran up a building.

The girl moaned louder when she felt herself being tightly tied up. She gasped when she felt Ahsoka's fingers snake into her undergarments and into her womanhood. Ahsoka began to push her fingers in and out of the girl who began grinding herself against Ahsoka's hand. The girls back arched allowing Ahsoka better depth into her which she took advantage of plunging her fingers deeper into the girl. Ahsoka brought her lips back up to the girl's mouth "Barriss" she growled as the two of them made out.

The girl moaned louder as a third finger was inserted into her. She could feel the pleasure building and her nails dug into the belt that kept her arms above her head. "More yes more" the girl panted as Ahsoka sped up pushing her fingers deeper and faster into her. It wouldn't be long now Ahsoka thought as she continued to increase the speed of her hand. The girl squirmed and her hips bucked, she was there right at the edge all she needed was a little more. Panting heavily the girl begged "harder, faster" she cried but when Ahsoka slowed down the girl opened her eyes in slight confusion. Ahsoka leaned down and her hot breath felt like a searing kiss on her neck "Beg for it, tell me you want it" she said.

"Please don't stop!" the girl begged "I need it" she cried and the girl felt Ahsoka speed up again. She was there right at the top and she was ready to come crashing down but Ahsoka wouldn't let her. She began to squirm as the pleasure continued to build "please!" she panted heavily. "I don't think you want it Barriss" Ahsoka replied keeping the girl suspended at the top. "I do I do I do!" the girl cried as her womanhood began to throb from the build up on pleasure. Still Ahsoka let the pleasure continue to build in the girl working her fingers slowly in an out of her to keep her right at the edge. The girls breaths were short and heavy and she threw her head back "please Master!" she cried, she couldn't take it. She needed the release and needed it now.

Ahsoka smile widened, she liked the sound of that of being the master and her the slave. "I don't think you really mean it slave" Ahsoka playfully sneered as she slowed her fingers even more. The girl bucked wildly tried to counter for the lose of simulate but Ahsoka shoved her hips down with her free hand and held it in place "Your not getting off that easy slave" Ahsoka growled. The girl couldn't even think straight anymore, she needed the release and nothing else matter. "Please Master take me! I need you to take me! I need it!" the girl screamed and Ahsoka finally sped up pushing the girl over the edge and she cried out in pure ecstasy as she orgasmed. Her body shook violently as her mind was lost in a ocean of pleasure coating Ahsoka's hand in her juices.

The girl collapsed back exhausted onto the ground panting heavily she opened her eyes that were hazed in pleasure she to see Ahsoka smiling down at her. "Thank you….ttt-thank you master" the girl panted. Ahsoka smiled deviously "Don't worry Barriss the fun has just begun" she replied.

Meanwhile down in the ally where Ahsoka had come from Barriss watched the entire event unfold. She was shocked, terrified even as she watched Ahsoka strangle a man to death and then proceed to have sex with a prostitute while calling her Barriss. The girl was bound to a nearby pole withering under Ahsoka's touch as she held the girl at the height of pleasure for a long time while the girl cried out calling Ahsoka her master begged her to let her release.

Barriss was trembling believing that that is what Ahsoka wanted to do to her. Tie her down and making her beg, call her master as if she was some sort of sex slave. She turned and ran as she heard the girl begin to moan again no doubt that Ahsoka was starting another round with her. Running back toward the lift Barriss boarded it in a hurry to get as far away from Ahsoka as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Predator's prey chapter 7

Ahsoka stood over the passed out naked mirilan prostitute who was covered in her own juices. Latching her belt back around her waist Ahsoka felt much better, more relaxed than she suspected she would have been. Clipping her lightsabers back to her belt she smiled down at the woman "good girl" she purred before walking back toward the lift. She wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep before everyone else was up and about but first she wanted to check on Barriss before turning in.

Stepping into the lift Ahsoka sighed in content, it had been fun with the mirialan girl watching her scream in pleasure and beg Ahsoka to let her release. Now she wanted Barriss to do the same, first she would have to show Barriss that she could trust her. Perhaps she would start off gentle and work her way up. Ahsoka licked her lips as she imagined Barriss tied down completely helpless and at her mercy. Yes, she wanted that and she decided she was going to have it but first she would have to win Barriss's full trust over.

She stepped off the lift and headed back toward the Jedi temple. Walking up the steps Ahsoka couldn't help but fanaticize more of Barriss tied up and calling her master. The idea excited her so much that she started to get wet. She made her way into to Barriss's room and was about to knock on the door but paused when she heard talking from the other side.

Meanwhile Barriss was sitting in her room struggling to deal with what she had witness. Her intent had been to find Ahsoka and try to make things alright but when she had found her with that girl who she called Barriss she had been to frightened to approach her. She knew Ahsoka loved her but the idea of Ahsoka doing to her what she had done to that girl scared her.

Barriss hugged herself and shivered at the thought. She didn't want that, she didn't want to be tied up, completely helpless. Something was defiantly wrong with Ahsoka and it had to do with something that happened on Mortis. Maybe when Ahsoka was resurrected something went wrong, maybe something happened in her brain. She guessed bringing someone back from the dead was light jumpstarting a speeder, give it to much juice and something could burn out. No, that wasn't it. She recalled what she had seen when she had accidentally hit Ahsoka, she had gone stiff and when she had looked back at her there was pain in her eyes. Pain and anger but then she remembered she thought she saw something else around the irises of her eyes. It hadn't been completely blue, like part of them had changed color but she wasn't able to get a close enough look to tell.

Barriss was confused because of the combination of emotions in her mind. A part of her was angry at Ahsoka; another part was telling her that she herself was to blame because she didn't trust Ahsoka. The Mirialan needed to meditate and calm herself.

Sitting cross-legged on the mattress, she closed her blue eyes and focused her mind. Normally it was no problem for her to concentrate but his time it took her at least half an hour. Calming herself, Barriss began to think on a solution. Ahsoka wasn't herself and probably the whole mission on Mortis was to blame. The Togruta was leaning towards the dark side and Barriss needed to bring her back to the light. But how?

"Think Barriss, think," she said to herself standing up and beginning pacing around the room. "I can't ask the Masters for help because they'll banish Ahsoka from the Jedi Order. And I can't talk to Ahsoka about this because she'll probably get angry, no furious. If a simple refusal was enough to get her so mad I don't want to think what she's capable of when she's enraged."

Barriss needed to handle the matter herself. "The only way I can bring Ahsoka back to the light or at least make her less angry is trying affect her mind," Barriss said with a heavy heart. She didn't like to do something like that to Ahsoka but if it would turn her away from the darkness and keep their relationship from falling apart, she was ready to do it. "I can't simply dominate Ahsoka's mind, that's too hard even for a Jedi Master," she stated. "A fight would break out and the result would be the same asking the Jedi Masters for help. I need to make Ahsoka... drunk, yes. After she falls asleep, I can influence her mind. If I can lower her dominance and raise her submissiveness, I can make her more docile. It isn't like me but after I'll dominate her in bed a couple of times, her mind would become more and more submissive. And finally, everything would return to normal... sort of."

Barriss was so focused on her plan that she didn't notice something. Standing on the other side of the door Ahsoka was listening to every word since the door was cracked open slightly. The Togruta wanted to talk with Barriss but when she heard her talking to herself and planning against her, anger filled her mind. At first, she wanted to barge in and make a scene, but she suddenly stopped. Partially, she was... intrigued by her lover's idea. A slow domination was actually a good idea. If Barriss wanted to play games, Ahsoka was more than happy to turn this whole charade around after a good nights sleep. And after that, after she turned Barriss plan around on her she would teach her a lesson she would not likely forget.

The next morning Ahsoka had been woken up earlier than she would have liked. The council had said that they would debrief them in the morning instead of last night when they got back. Rolling out of bed Ahsoka took a quick shower, putting on a fresh uniform and was able to grab a quick meal in the mess hall before she met up with the others.

The meeting itself was rather boring, they always tended to be. As each of them spoke about what happened and how the droid base was taken down Ahsoka was surprised to find Anakin giving her praise for being able to take the back wall. It hadn't been that hard, it was the side with the least amount of guards which meant the least amount of danger. Still Ahsoka listened with little interest until Anakin mentioned the possibility of her going on a solo mission.

"I was thinking Ahsoka could handle a mission by herself, she's more than ready for something like that" Anakin said. Ahsoka gave him a sideways glance, was he trying to make up to her with this? Yoda nodded his head "Taken in to consideration your request is, dismissed you are" he said. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed their head turning around and walked out of the council chambers.

Once on the lift Ahsoka crossed her arms and looked at him "what was that for?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked turning his head to look at his padawan. Ahsoka rolled her eyes "you requested that I get a solo mission, is this your way of apologizing for being so overprotective?" she asked. "No Ahsoka its not, I think your more than ready to handle a mission by yourself" Anakin replied with a proud smile. Ahsoka shook her head "Funny, you didn't seem to think I could look after myself after what happened on Mortis" Ahsoka replied.

Anakin sighed "Ahsoka" he said. "I'm not a youngling, Master" Ahsoka snapped "so stop treating me like one." Anakin was silent for a while as he looked down at Ahsoka, she was right she wasn't a youngling but that didn't mean she didn't need his help. Before he could reply the lift came to a halt and Ahsoka was out the door and down the hall.

It wasn't long before Ahsoka found herself standing in front of Barriss's door. Exhaling, she knocked on the door and heard Barriss's voice. "Enter," said the Mirialan. The orange Togruta entered the room and looked at Barriss, who had a tensed expression on her face.

"Listen Barriss," Ahsoka scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I let my emotions take control of me and that was wrong."

"No no no," Barriss raised her hands. "It was my fault. You told me that Master Skywalker didn't trust you and how that hurt you. Meanwhile, I did the same thing. I'm sorry. I was just…nervous."

Ahsoka smiled weakly and approached Barriss hugging her. The Mirialan hugged back, but Ahsoka could feel that she was unsure and tense. "Listen, I've made some arrangements for me and you" proposed Barriss. Ahsoka raised an eye marking in question, "tomorrow we can have a nice dinner outside of the Temple? I'll buy something special for you." Barriss suggested. Ahsoka thought about the offer and nodded "sounds wonderful" she said.

When evening came both Barriss and Ahsoka left the Jedi Temple and headed towards one of the hotels on Coruscant. Barriss booked a room for them for the evening. The Mirialan bought two, big bottles of wine, especially for this occasion. Such amount of alcohol was surely enough to make Ahsoka drunk.

"I didn't know you had so much money," Ahsoka stated looking around the fancy room.

"Heh, actually the owner of this hotel owned me a favor, me and Master Luminara saved his life once, so he agreed to let me book the room for our evening," Barriss replied preparing the meal and the wine on the table. "I didn't know I would ever need that favor but I'm glad I found a good use for it."

"I'm not complaining, the room is awesome," Ahsoka said lying on a large bed and looking straight at the ceiling.

"And expensive so don't break anything or I won't be able to pay it back until I become one with the Force," Barriss stated.

Ahsoka chuckled and raised her head to look at Barriss. The Mirialan was pouring wine into the glasses and the plates were already filled with a delicious meal. Ahsoka already planned to turn this around. Getting up she approached Barriss and hugged from behind lightly kissing her soft green neck "You know, we got a lot of wine," she stated. "Do we plan to drink it all?"

"Well, it would be a shame to waste it, right?" Barriss said with a smile.

"True," Ahsoka replied and playfully nibbled on Barriss's neck. Barriss smiled and snaked out of Ahsoka's arms placing her hand on Ahsoka's chest "not now Soka let's eat first then we can work off the meal with some fun." When the two sat down at the table and started their dinner, Ahsoka admitted the food was really good. The wine was also good, and strong. Ahsoka had only one glass and when Barriss poured more, she decided to start her little game.

She began levitating the pieces of the food towards her own and Barriss's mouth. "You know that's an inappropriate way to use the Force?" the Mirialan stated with a smile. "I know but it's fun, and we're here to have fun right?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss smiled and nodded. They were drinking at the same pace so as they lifted the glasses to their mouths, Ahsoka was using the Force to quickly levitate the liquid behind her and into the flower pot. It was wasting good wine but it was for a more productive and entertaining cause.

Since she was using the Force nonstop during the dinner, Barriss didn't sense anything suspicious. As the dinner went on, Barriss was becoming tipsy while Ahsoka remained sober but pretended to be drunk in order to fool Barriss and assure her that her plan was working.

When the second bottle of wine was finally empty, Barriss was leaned against the table sleeping and snoring. Ahsoka smiled sinisterly and stood from the table. Grabbing Barriss, she dragged her towards the bed. Putting her on the bed and climbing on top of her, the Togruta focused her mental attack on Barriss's mind. In her drunken state, her mind was defenseless against the changes that Ahsoka was making. Normally force persuasion was only meant to be temporarily but it could be made permanent if one began altering many things in a persons mind.

Just like Barriss wanted to do to her, Ahsoka raised the Mirialan's submissiveness and lowered her dominance. Now as they would 'play' Barriss would become more and more submissive and eventually she would become Ahsoka's willing sex slave. Everything was going great but Ahsoka needed to do one more thing. If Barriss realized that she failed, she would surely try again, and again. So, Ahsoka put a false memory in her mind in which Barriss managed to get Ahsoka drunk and use the mind trick on her.

When it was all said and done Ahsoka was mentally exhausted but she couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Barriss. Licking her lips she was tempted to take her now in her sleep and start the process immediately of making her lover submissive. Instead however she leaned down and kissed Barriss fiercely for a long moment before wrapping her arms around her lover and falling asleep.

When Ahsoka woke up the following morning she felt like she was floating on a cloud. The bed soft and conformed to her body, if only the beds at the Jedi temple could be this soft she thought. She suddenly noticed a lack of warmth that accompanied her when she slept with her lover. Opening her eyes she sat up and looked around for Barriss and it wasn't until she heard the sound of someone throwing up from within the bathroom that she realized where her lover was. Rolling out of the bed Ahsoka walked into the bathroom "Barriss?" she said finding her lover hugging a toilet vomiting. Breathing heavily Barriss turned her head to one side "I think I drank too much" she said before vomiting in the toilet once more. Ahsoka smirked ' _oh I bet you did'_ she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Predator's prey chapter 8

(Edited)

After a couple hours and several more toilet flushes Barriss began to feel much better. Back in her room in the Jedi temple she was sitting on the floor recalling the events of the previous night. Form what she could remember of it her plan had worked. She remembered getting Ahsoka drunk and performing the force persuasion though she had yet to see if it was a success. She rubbed her forehead lightly trying to chase the last of the headache away. Last night had gone well; the food was good the wine was also very good. What was bugging her though was that Ahsoka wasn't suffering from a massive hangover like she was and she didn't understand why. She had watched Ahsoka drink her wine and keep up with her the entire way. Maybe Ahsoka was just harder to get that drunk, or maybe she didn't get bad hangovers she wasn't sure which. Still her plan had worked thus far and so tonight she would begin the process of making her lover more submissive.

So when night fall rolled around Barriss was waiting patiently for her lover to show. She had told her master that she wasn't feeling well because of something she ate earlier and didn't feel like she could train. Having the entire day to herself Barriss got herself ready.

Meanwhile Ahsoka had spent most of the day getting her measurements taken for a new outfit, one that was sure to catch Barriss's eye. Now back in her own room Ahsoka examined herself in her new outfit. It wasn't too different from her brown backless one except for two key points. The outfit she was currently wearing was black instead of brown, tighter more form fitting to expose her curves. Her back was still exposed but the diamond shaped hole that had been in the front of her uniform had been enlarged to expose more of her chest. Her black heeled boots rose up to her cafes with four clamps that secured them in place. Her black skirt was a little longer to account for the fact that she was no longer wearing leggings to now expose her smooth legs revealing the white leg markings that traveled up her legs.

Spinning slowing Ahsoka admired her new outfit; yes this defiantly would catch Barriss's attention she thought. Slipping on her black fingerless gloves Ahsoka securing her belt around her waist she headed out of her room. Walking with a little more sway in her hips than necessary Ahsoka made her way to Barriss room with a devious grin on her face. She passed by a couple young male padawan's who turned their heads back to look at her as they passed which caused Ahsoka to chuckle lightly. Turning down a different hallway Ahsoka made her way to Barriss's door and knocked.

The door opened after a moment Barriss welcomed her inside "Hey Ahsoka how are…" she trailed off as her eyes fell upon Ahsoka's new attire. Ahsoka smiled "Hey Barriss" she greeted walking into the room. When the door closed Barriss turned and examined Ahsoka's new outfit "When…when did you get that?" she asked. Ahsoka smiled and spun around for Barriss to see every side of her "Why, you like it?" Ahsoka asked. Running her hands down the side of her body "It's where I've been all day getting my measurements taken, it fits better than my old one" Ahsoka continued. Barriss's blue eyes trailed up and down Ahsoka's beautiful body, slowly they came to rest on her exposed breast. Her tongue unconsciously glided across her lips as she tried to force her eyes back up. Ahsoka smiled "see something you like?" she asked innocently, she spun once more until she was facing Barriss "because I defiantly do."

Taking slow steps until she closed the gap between them, her arms wrapped around Barriss pulling her tightly against her. "Do what to see more?" Ahsoka asked softly as her warm blue eyes bore into Barriss's. Her slender orange hand cupped Barriss's cheek as she pressed her lips against her lover's green ones. Slowly reaching with her other hand Ahsoka undid the clasp on her neck then reached even slower to the zipper in the front. Pulling her lips back Barriss looked down as Ahsoka slowly began to unzip her top.

The two connected pieces of her top slowly began to part and Ahsoka watched as Barriss's eyes remained locked on to what her hand was doing. "You do don't you" Ahsoka breathed softly pulling the zipper down her smooth stomach to her waist. Taking Barriss's hand Ahsoka placed it on her chest and watched as the mirilan shivered in excitement.

Barriss's breath quickened as Ahsoka slid it off her shoulders and slowly down her body. Her chest bounced out of her uniform and slowly she wiggled her black top over her hips pulling her skirt down with it. Barriss's hands slowly grabbed on to her lover's breast and Ahsoka let out a moan in response. Barriss had to start the process before Ahsoka decided to take charge, letting out a sharp breath Barriss pressed her lips against Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka drank in way Barriss tasted, it would taste so much better when she was teaching her a lesson. First she would allow Barriss to think she was in change, let her play her little game before Ahsoka let Barriss know who was truly in charge. Barriss deepened the kiss as Ahsoka slowly backed up until her back was firmly pressed against a wall. Ahsoka moaned again as Barriss began stroking her lekku. Barriss's hand was trembling, she was nervous, worried that this wouldn't work but as she pressed more deepening the passion and when Ahsoka didn't resist as she was pressed against a wall she relaxed.

Turning Ahsoka around toward the bed Barriss pushed Ahsoka onto it and began stripping out of her uniform. Ahsoka kicked off her boots and pulled her gloves off tossing them to the side, sliding out of her undergarments just as Barriss moved on top of her. Their lips connected again in a furious passion with Barriss leading the assault with as much force she could muster. Ahsoka started to roll them over but Barriss quickly pushed Ahsoka back down "let me pleasure you tonight" Barriss breathed.

Moving her lips Barriss began kissing Ahsoka's lekku and felt her shiver underneath her. Slowly Barriss parted her lips and drew her tongue over the sensitive organ getting a louder moan out of her lover. Slowly Barriss's tongue moved down the organ to the tip which was the most sensitive part of the lekku. Ahsoka began to pant as her lover's hot wet tongue swirled around the tip of her lekku. Ahsoka could feel the pleasure building quickly within herself; she always came much faster when Barriss did this. She began to squirm and her breaths became heavier the longer Barriss continued. "Barriss….ahhhhh" she moaned "please…."

Carefully Barriss drew the tip of the organ into her mouth twirling her tongue around it. Ahsoka arched her back and a loud moan escaped her mouth, pleasure was consuming her mind the longer Barriss continued to do this. It wasn't until Barriss began to suck on Ahsoka's lekku that the togruta really began to feel the pleasure mounting in her body. She closed her eyes tightly as Barriss began stroking her other lekku. "Barrrr…Barriss" Ahsoka moaned "please ahhhh." Arching her back higher and twisting Ahsoka attempted to flip Barriss over again but like before Barriss pressed her back down while taking more of her lekku into her mouth.

Her mind was melting from the intense pleasure and her womanhood began to throb. "ssstop" Ahsoka slurred but it only encouraged the mirilian to continue. Her tongue moved in long slow strokes against the part of her lover's lekku that was in her mouth. Ahsoka began screaming as the pleasure built to a critical level inside of her and then she went tense. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her juices exploded out of her on to the bed. Crying out in intense pleasure Ahsoka road the pleasure to its highest heights then began to slowly descend collapsing on to the bed shivering violently.

Panting heavily Ahsoka laid there for several minutes basking in the pleasure as Barriss slowly pulled her head back letting Ahsoka's lekku fall from her mouth. It took several minutes before Ahsoka could think straight and when she opened her eyes Barriss was sliding off of her. Raising her head Ahsoka watched as Barriss pulled Ahsoka's belt out. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked curiously propping herself up on her elbows. Barriss belt in hand walked back over to Ahsoka with a shy smile "I was wondering if I could try then I'll let you do it to me" she offered.

Ahsoka smirked after a moment and laid back out on the bed "go for it" she said offering herself to her lover. Barriss crawled back onto the bed and on top of Ahsoka. Pulling her hands up above her head Barriss loosely tied the belt around Ahsoka's wrist. "Tighter" Ahsoka said "make sure I can't get out of them." Barriss nodded and tightened the belt until she was sure Ahsoka wouldn't be able to slip her hands free. Ahsoka twisted and turned in the binds making sure it wouldn't come loose then she nodded at Barriss.

Barriss gently caressed her lover's cheek leaning down she kissed her then slowly her hand trailed down Ahsoka's cheek. Her slim fingers slid down Ahsoka's neck to her collar bone down between the crevice that separated the perfectly shaped mounds. Sliding down Ahsoka's smooth flat stomach to her womanhood while Barriss's other hand began playing with one of Ahsoka's nipples.

Barriss let her fingers slowly circle around Ahsoka's womanhood. Laying her head back Ahsoka moaned softly and her lekku began to twitch in excitement. The hand that was playing with her nipple moved to her legs and spread them apart. Barriss leaned forward again and began kissing Ahsoka's smooth stomach trailing her soft lips downward. Slowly Barriss took her other hand away from Ahsoka's womanhood and grabbed her other leg spreading it out as her lips pressed gently against Ahsoka's waist.

The young togruta's heart rate began to speed up the lower Barriss went. "Barriss what are you…." She was cut off a bolt of pleasure suddenly shot through her body as Barriss use her tongue to lick the outer layer of Ahsoka's womanhood. Slowly Ahsoka drew her legs in against her rear and pushed herself up in the air.

Barriss figured she would really have to dominate Ahsoka for this to work, it couldn't just be simple touches and kisses that would work and though Barriss had never done this before she was willing to give it a try. Shoving her face between Ahsoka's legs she buried her tongue inside of her lover. The reaction was instantaneous as Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's butt and pulled her closer. Ahsoka didn't know wither to scream or moaned as Barriss's warm wet tongue plunged inside of her so it came out as mixture between the two.

Her hips began to move in a rhythmic motion as Barriss started eating her out. Ahsoka gasped as Barriss move her tongue inside of her, the feeling that was pulsing though her body couldn't quiet be described. As Barriss's force her tongue deeper into Ahsoka's hot and soaking womanhood Ahsoka rolled her hips upward. Ahsoka pulled at her the belt and began to pant as Barriss's began testing different areas inside of her with small flicks of her tongue.

Ahsoka twitched and shivered as Barriss's tongue felt around her until her tongue passed over one spot that caused her to gasp again and her hips bucked harder. Slowly Barriss began to drawl her tongue over the same spot and felt Ahsoka buck again. Smiling to herself Barriss began to assault that sensitive spot with fierce flicks of her tongue. "Barriss" Ahsoka moaned loudly digging her nails of her hands into the belt and her toe nails into the sheets.

Her tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh coming up with a powerful stroke then a gently back over it before repeating the process. Ahsoka began bucking more wildly and Barriss gripped her butt tightly shoving her face deeper pushing her tongue deeper into the sensitive flesh. "Gaaahhhhh" Ahsoka cried as Barriss relentlessly pleasured her with her tongue. She could feel wave after wave of pleasure slam into her ever time Barriss flicked her tongue and if she wasn't careful Barriss would get a mouthful of her juices.

Barriss felt Ahsoka begin to tighten so she intensified her assault. "Barriss!" Ahsoka gasped as another wave of pleasure crashed against her body. Her body was built to endure punishment on a physical level but her mind had never been trained to resist this kind of pain that was building up inside of her. Her hips move violently against her lover and Ahsoka could hear a slurping noise every time she bucked. The pleasure built and built threatening to consume Ahsoka until suddenly everything turned white and all Ahsoka knew was pure ecstasy as she orgasmed. Her body tense and shook as she road her second high of the night.

Barriss almost gagged as her mouth was filled with her lover's hot thick juices. Swallowing as much as she could as the rest spilled down the sides of her mouth she quickly resumed her attack. Moment's later Ahsoka cried out as another orgasm hit her, then another and another and another. Drinking it all Barriss swallowed in quick gulps just in time for her mouth to fill again. Ahsoka screamed until her voice was horse and she went limp on the bed eyes in the back of her head.

Barriss pulled away taking in large quantizes of air as she licked as much of her lover's juices from her face. Looking down at Ahsoka who was breathing much harder than she Barriss scooted closer and began undoing the belt. Ahsoka let her arms fall to her sides and she took a few more minutes to relax before rolling over to face her lover. They shared a passionate kiss before Ahsoka pulled herself up to her knees and grabbed the belt.

Barriss felt her arms being pulled above her head and she looked up "Ahsoka wait…" she said. Kissing her again Ahsoka smiled softly down at her lover "relax" she said softly. Ahsoka secured the first hand and she went to tie the second up but Barriss pulled her arm back. "Barriss we had a deal remember" Ahsoka said, "I know Ahsoka I'm…I'm just scared" Barriss replied. It was one thing with her tying up Ahsoka but to have it done to her when not a few days earlier Ahsoka had almost forced her. "Trust me" Ahsoka whispered. The mirilian hesitated for a moment then nodded letting Ahsoka tie her other hand up.

When Ahsoka tightened the belt Barriss was confused when she felt pleasure wash over her as the leather belt dug into her wrist. She moaned softly as the belt was pulled tighter and she tried to move her wrist but found it was too tight for her to escape the belt. Sliding on top of Barriss Ahsoka began to passionately make out with her as she ran her hands down her lover's smooth sides.

Another moaned escaped Barriss's lips as Ahsoka began to kissing her neck. They were gentle at first but sooth they became more heated and she could feel Ahsoka leaving love marks on her neck as the togurtan bit down gently. It was strangely pleasant the harder Ahsoka bit down on her neck and she gasped when Ahsoka's sharp teeth broke skin. Before she could say anything Ahsoka's tongue was licking the wound and another wave of pleasure washed over her.

Slowly Ahsoka moved down Barriss neck down her collar bone to her breast where she lightly nipped at each nipple. Barriss began to twist in the bonds and gasped as Ahsoka bit down on her nipple. Slowly Ahsoka twisted the nipple with her teeth and licked the sensitive bud as Barriss shivered in pleasure underneath her. "Sokaaaa" Barriss moaned as she bit down on her other nipple and gently move her tongue across it sending new waves of pleasure crashing down on Barriss. Her heart was already pounding in her chest and she began to breathe faster as Ahsoka lightly sucked on each nipple.

Moaning louder Barriss began to pull at the belt harder digging the belt deeper into her skin which sent another wave of pleasure through her body. Barriss didn't understand why but the feeling of the leather digging into her skin was beginning to excite her, when just a few days ago she had been terrified of the idea of being tied up. Her thoughts began to fade as pleasure slowly clouded her mind when Ahsoka bit down again. Arching her back slightly Barriss began to pant lightly as Ahsoka slowly began to run her hand down her stomach. Her slim fingers trailed passed her waist and Ahsoka moved to the side of Barriss letting her hand move slowly toward Barriss's inner thigh.

Letting out a longer moan as Barriss felt Ahsoka's fingers enter her "that feels sooo good" she breathed. Slowly gently Ahsoka began to move her fingers inside of her lover while her lips locked with Barriss's own. There was hunger now in Ahsoka's kiss, not just passion but a deep hunger. As the kiss intensified so did the rhythmic movements of Ahsoka's hand. Barriss moaned into Ahsoka's mouth and spread her legs widened letting Ahsoka go deeper. Ahsoka sped up driving her fingers deeper into her lover, faster and faster as Barriss began to tremble. "Ahssssooka!" Barriss cried her legs twisting and turning, she was close so close to release. "I…im…ahhhh!" Barriss began to spasm and her first orgasm coated her lover's hand.

She didn't even have time to regain her senses as Ahsoka continued quickening her pace. Her eyes went wide when a second orgasm hit her and a third, fourth, five. Her mind was lost in a thick cloud of pleasure as Ahsoka furiously fingered her. Six, seven, eight and she could barely breathe. She wanted to protest her body was exhausted but it felt so good. Her back arched as another orgasm tore though her body and she screamed in ecstasy. Her nerve in her body felt like they were on fire, ten, eleven, and twelve.

Her hips rocked back in forth with the moment of her lover. Everything was white, white hot pleasure and Barriss was stuck in the center of it all. She screamed again until her voice could only muster a soft moan. She felt like she was going insane as another orgasm exploded from her. She shook and shuttered and was speaking incoherent gibberish like she was a delusional madman.

Ahsoka was breathing heavily, sweat coating both their bodies, her hand covered in a thick layer of her lover's seed. She gritted her teeth though her exhausted hand and continued. Every time Barriss futilely pulled at the restraints trying to get out her eyes light up in delight. She was so helpless, couldn't do anything to stop her only try and wither the storm of pleasure. Her smile grew into a predatory grin as she ramped up her speed for one last orgasm. Thrashing and twisting Barriss looked like she had gone into a seizure, she had never experienced so much pleasure in her life. Everything was building, the strange pleasure she was feeling from being tie up to the searing lips of her lover and the fast hard movements of her lover's hand was driving her insane.

"Gaaaa…..Ahhhhh" It kept building and building inside of Barriss to the point where it was painful. Her face twisted in pain as she was driven to the top and right over the edge. She couldn't scream, she couldn't moan as the searing hot pleasure that had been building inside of her exploded. Her body went into a violent spasm as juices pored from her womanhood and everything went black.

Ahsoka slowly pulled her fingers out of her lover and began licking the juices that coated her hand and part of her arm. She smirked as she watched Barriss sleep slowly drawling her tongue over her cum covered fingers and swallowing every last bit. She reached down and lightly stoked Barriss cheek "don't worry Barriss, this is only the beginning" she said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Predator's prey chapter 9

The following morning when consciousness finally returned to the young mirilian she felt sore and her body felt like it had been thrown into a tornado and tossed around. Opening her blue eyes slowly so she didn't go blind from the light that flooded into the room from the window Barriss let out a big yawn. Attempting to set up Barriss noticed two things, one something was pulling against her arms and second was a warm weight pressing against her chest. First she looked up and noticed her hands were still tied above her head by Ahsoka's belt then she looked down and found her togrutan lover asleep on top of her.

Her arms were asleep from remaining in the same position for so long and her hands were bound in such a way that she couldn't take them off herself. Using the force she began undoing the belt and let it fall to the ground. She pulled her arms down and began to rub her already bruised wrist as they had never healed from the first bruising Ahsoka had given her. Ahsoka shifted her head slightly and came too as Barriss's movements woke her up.

With a massive yawn Ahsoka slowly sat up on her knees straddling Barriss once again and stretched her arm. Smiling Ahsoka looked down at Barriss and leaned down kissing her soft lips "morning" she said. Barriss returned the kiss "you know you could have untied my hands before you went to bed" she said. Ahsoka smirked "I know" she said kissing her lightly again and again and again each time a little longer. Barriss made out with Ahsoka for a short while before gently easing her lover off "we need a shower" she said.

Ahsoka smiled mischievously "does that mean I can join you or do I have to go to my own?" she asked. "Only if you help me to the shower last time we did this I had to crawl to the shower" Barriss said with a light laugh. Climbing off of Barriss Ahsoka helped her to her feet then into the bathroom.

Once in the warm water they both began to wash the evidence of their deeds from their bodies. While Barriss was busy washing her front Ahsoka washed her hair and her back then Barriss returned the gesture doing the same to her. Once they were both clean Barriss intended to get out and head to the mess hall for a warm meal but Ahsoka snaked her hands around her. Clearly her togrutan lover had other ideas. Ahsoka gently began kissing her lover's bruised neck where she had given her several love marks.

Barriss winched as Ahsoka began to lightly nip at her sensitive neck. "Ahsoka" Barriss said softly, the warm water did wonders to relax her sore muscles but the bruised skin would take time to heal. "Hm?" Ahsoka asked as she continued to lightly kissing and lick her soft green neck. "I'm sore" Barriss replied "and hungry." Ahsoka smiled and gently bit her ear lovingly "I'll be gentle I promise" she whispered.

Barriss was turned around and gently pressed against a wall as Ahsoka entwined their fingers. She leaned down started to love on the front of Barriss's neck "did you enjoy last night?" she asked. Barriss let out a soft moan as her body began to tingle with excitement "yes" she said. Ahsoka tiled Barriss's neck to the other side to even out her work and her hand trail down to Barriss's womanhood "even when you were tied up?" she asked softly.

Barriss was silent for several minutes pondering Ahsoka's question. She had enjoyed it, much to her own surprise she had enjoyed it. Maybe she had just been too scared of the idea at first and maybe she had been wrong to be so scared. "Yes" she replied honestly after a few moments "and what about you?" she asked letting out another soft moan as Ahsoka slowly began to finger her.

"Yes" Ahsoka lied as she moved her fingers inside of her lover. She wanted to ravage Barriss's body, make her scream her name and beg for her to pleasure her but she knew if she rushed this Barriss would figure it out. If she did then she would have to force herself upon Barriss, break her will and make her submissive much much quicker before Barriss could tell anybody what was going on.

Pushing her fingers deeper Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath drinking in Barriss scent. It may take weeks or even months but Barriss would be hers, she would be hers to pleasure, hers to dominate and hers to control. Barriss would pay for trying to manipulate her, trying to trick her, for lying to her and for trying to turn her in to a sex slave. She rammed her hand forward driving her fingers deeper and watched as Barriss's body tensed up. She looked up at her, Barriss's head was lulled back eyes shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Smirking to herself she began working her fingers faster inside of her lover.

Barriss hissed as she felt Ahsoka her fingers move deeper into her and she spread her legs wider to help alleviate some of the pain. She could feel herself getting wet as Ahsoka began speeding up and it wasn't long before she was breathing heavily. Ahsoka's slim fingers slid easily in and out of her, the wetter she became the more the pain started to subside being replaced with pleasure.

She started to look down as Ahsoka was passionately kissing her neck but a hand grabbed her hair and gently pulled her head back. Her body was still exhausted from last night and she began struggling to stand up. Her concentration was being eaten away by the pleasure that clouded her mind. She felt herself slipping slowly until she was sitting in the shower but the pleasure never stopped, not even for a second.

Ahsoka dropped to her knees making sure to pin Barriss's legs wide open, the fast motion of her fingers began to speed up even quicker. She wanted Barriss to come, wanted to watch her body shake as she released her juices. Barriss couldn't fight this, Ahsoka knew that and why would see want to. The mirilian's breaths became shorter and shorter the closer she drew to her climax. Her moans became more desperate as the pleasure built inside of her and her sore muscles cried out in protest.

Suddenly her back ached as everything turned into hot white pleasure and she cried out in ecstasy as her juices shot out from her. The pain suddenly vanished from her body as Barriss was in completely bliss as she road the orgasm out. Breathing heavily Barriss opened her eyes but it was difficult to see. Wither it was from the orgasm or the water that poured down her face she that was just making her see things but Ahsoka's eyes looked yellow. Barriss blinked a couple of times and lifted her exhausted arm to wipe the water off of her face. She must just be seeing things, Barriss thought as she looked into Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes.

The young togruta stood up and stepped out of the shower "I'll see you tonight" she said. Drying off and putting on her uniform Ahsoka figured she had a little free time before she had to check in with her master so she decided to head out of the temple. Last night had been fun, really fun. Aside of course the part of her being bound up that she had utterly despised but she had to play her part. Her belt was fine for last night but she wanted to use something stronger something that wouldn't be as easy to get out of and she was sure there were places on Coruscant that sold such items as well as other pleasure tools.

She was surprised when she found said store only a few blocks from the temple. There weren't any signs that told you exactly what the business was but Ahsoka happened to glance in the window. When she walked into the store her eyes widened as the store was filled with different kinds of erotic pleasure tools. She walked around eyeing the different pieces of equipment, some she could figure out what they did while others she had not the slightest clue but she knew they all brought pleasure.

She stopped at a wall that had different types of things to tie people up with that ranged from simple rope to metal. She noticed one that had two rings that were connected by a single chair. Reaching up she took it off of the wall to examine them pulling each ring apart tightly to test the strength of the chain. They were binders meant to be placed on a person's wrist and the only way out of them short of cutting them off was a key. Pressing inward on one of the rings the whole where the wrist went became tighter thus making it more difficult for a person to get out of them and it made a clicking sound as a metal pin locked itself in between the teeth on the cuff.

They were a pair of stun cuffs simple, easy to break out of if one had the force but could be an interesting to use on Barriss. "Find something you like?" a female voice asked from behind Ahsoka. The young togruta jumped and turned around to face a female twi'lek with light blue skin was mischievous smile on her face. "Just looking" Ahsoka replied placing the stun cuffs back where she had found them. "For yourself or your partner?" the twi'lek asked.

"My partner" Ahsoka replied. "Well he must be a lucky man" the twi'lek said. Actually…it's a she" Ahsoka corrected. The twi'lek's continued to smile and nodded "so what are you looking for exactly, tell me dear what's your fetish?" she asked. Ahsoka looked around at all the different pleasure devices and bit her lip in thought. When Ahsoka didn't respond the twi'lek grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the store to a couple of chairs. "Tell me what you do with your partner what you imagine doing to her that will help me figure out what is best suited for your needs" the twi'lek said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Ahsoka sat down in the other chair. Was it really ok to tell a complete stranger about her love life, to tell her about her deepest and darkest desires. "I…umm" Ahsoka started "don't worry I won't tell anyone" the twi'lek assured. She had seen this enough in her line of work, people sneaking in here and out afraid of being seen by others or they were too embarrassed to voice what they truly wanted to do to their lovers.

She was good at reading people even when her customers had a hard time telling her exactly what they wanted. It had come from years of practice and dealing with all sorts of people. Some just wanted to spice up their relationship with something different while others wanted to get really imaginative and nasty.

She had noticed something different about this girl though. It was right behind the girl's blue eyes, a ravenousness hunger to dominate. To bend and twist a person into submission, to break their will, to make them beg and plea. Yes this girl was defiantly the dominate one in the relationship and this for some reason began to excite the twi'lek.

She listened closely as the girl told her hesitantly at first what her and her lover had done. Then as Ahsoka began talking about what she wanted to do to her lover the blue twi'lek crossed her legs as she started becoming aroused. But the further Ahsoka went into detail the more aroused the twi'lek became. When Ahsoka mentioned the possibility of a shock collar the twi'lek visible shivered as her mind filled with dirty thoughts. She pulled at the collar of her V neck dress as if it had become hot inside.

Still Ahsoka continued, letting more and more of her dominate side show as she talked about all the things she wanted to do to Barriss. Her eyes went from blue to yellow the more controlling Ahsoka's ideas became and she voiced all of them to the twi'lek down to the tiniest detail. Her eyes shifted slightly down to the twi'lek's body as she continued to speak. She was fidgeting in her seat crossing her tightly over one another and continuously pulling at her dress. Ahsoka realized the twi'lek was getting aroused and figured by now she was imaging herself being in Barriss's place.

Toying with the twi'lek Ahsoka slowly drew her tongue across her lips as her eyes wondered her body like a predator staring down at its next meal. Perhaps she could get this twi'lek to let her try a couple or several toys on her just to see exactly how they worked. "Say" Ahsoka said softly "would you mind letting me try a couple of these things out? Just so I know what I'm doing?" Ahsoka asked.

The twi'lek was almost panting now, her mind swarming with erotic ideas and fantasies. She knew what the girl was implying and wanted to say no but she was too horny to turn the offer down. Nodding her head the twi'lek stood up walking over to the door and locked it. "Come with me" the twi'lek said quickly walking into the back with Ahsoka following being her. They went into another room that looked like to be some sort of pleasure lounge. The twi'lek walked into the middle of the room and turned when she heard the sound of the door locking and saw the young togruta with a rather terrifying smile on her face right before the girl jumped at her and everything went white.


	10. Chapter 10

Predator's prey chapter 10

Ahsoka stood over the quivering twi'lek who was naked, had a ball gage in her mouth and a vibrator inside of her chained up to a wall with both arms suspended above her head. The twi'lek squirmed and her cry in ecstasy came out garbled as another orgasm poured out of her. Ahsoka's eyes were glowing sulfuric yellow and the predatory smile remained plastered over her face as she put on her gloves.

The twi'lek was kicking her legs out trying to get the vibrator out of her that had been inside of her for about two hours now. Her body was aching, mind thick with pleasure that she had never experienced before. The togurta had been vicious, merciless in her pleasure, made her crawl on her knees and beg to be allowed to orgasm. Her back arched as another orgasm tore though her and she kicked harder trying to get the pleasure to stop.

Leaning down Ahsoka gently stroke the twi'lek's lekku with one hand while the other grabbed a hold of the pleasure stimulate inserted inside of her. The twil'lek shook her head and tried to beg her to stop but Ahsoka shoved it deeper inside of the twi'lek and turned up the intensity "it stays until you black out" Ahsoka growled. The twi'lek's head fell back against the wall and she moaned desperately bucking her hips.

Slowly Ahsoka stroked the twi'leks head "such a good little pet" she purred and watched as the twi'lek desperately pulled at the chains. Kissing the twi'lek's head Ahsoka stood up and grabbed the bag that held the stun cuffs and a gage ball before she began walking out of the room. Turning her head back toward the twi'lek she smiled "it was a pleasure and don't worry I'll be back soon and you can show me how more of these work" she said before walking out of the store.

The twi'lek tried to scream as her mind and body were driven insane with intense pleasure. Her teeth dug into the gage ball and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm poured out of her. It had started off fun with the togruta, pleasure like she had never experienced before. She had only expected to go maybe a round or two but that's when the chains went on her arms. The girl was crazy, sadistic in a way making her downgrade herself into begging her to let her orgasm.

To the twi'lek surprise however she hadn't cared, she still didn't care about what she had to do. All that matter was being allowed to release and she found that she wasn't able to, that she didn't want until she had been given permission. The togruta had been in complete control, she had controlled her body, controlled when she was allowed to orgasm and even control her breathing. If the togruta didn't want her to breath she would simply began squeezing her throat. Still even when ever she thought she was going to die from lack of air she listened to the togruta and had been rewarded for her obedience.

Her teeth dug harder and harder into the gage ball as her exhausted body poured out more of her juices. The ball began to crack until finally it snapped into and fell out of her mouth. Breathing heavily and covered in a mixture of her own sweat and juices she pulled her left arm that had leather wrap around it connected to a chair. Biting at the release on it, it snapped open. Grabbing the other leather strap she pulled at it until it came undone and she collapsed back onto the floor. The vibrator was still viciously attacking her womanhood but she didn't think she could pull it out if she wanted to. Her entire body ached but her mind was lost in a thick cloud of pleasure that the togruta had brought.

She had been broken by the togruta, made into a submissive slave and as much as the idea used to disgust her suddenly she felt it wasn't that bad of an idea. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to submit to that togruta girl, she wanted to do as the girl said. The girl had told her to keep the vibrator inside of her until she passed out and she planned to do just that.

Her muscles were on fire and screamed in protest as a final orgasm swallowed her mind breaking that last bit of her will to fight. She turned into the one thing she swore never to be, a obedient slave to her master then she blacked out.

After checking in with her master and being informed that she would be going on another mission this week she headed toward Barriss room. The twi'lek had been a nice little warm up this morning but now Ahsoka was ready for the main course. Sure it was safer to wait until night but Ahsoka wanted to try out the new toys and the best part was that she didn't have to pay a single credit. The twi'lek had given them to her free of charge during their little love season. She would make sure whenever she wanted new items she would defiantly visit the twi'lek again.

Barriss was sitting in her room meditating, after a warm meal she had went to train with her master. She had been slower, less agile thanks to her lover and she had told her master that she must have pulled something in her sleep. Now she was relaxing in her room taking in the smell of incense that burnt in the room. Taking a deep breath the mirilian tried to focus on the flow of the force but instead she found her mind focusing on her togrutan lover.

Barriss sighed and opened her eyes looking around her room that was a mess. Normally it was well kept with everything put up and neatly put in place. In light of recent events however Barriss had neglected to keep her room clean. Her head turned when someone knocked on her door. Standing up Barriss made her way to her door and opened it up to find her lover standing on the other side.

"Ahsoka where were you? I thought you were going to grab some breakfast with me?" Barriss asked. "Can I come in?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss nodded and stepped aside locking the door behind her as Ahsoka walked in. Ahsoka turned around to face her lover "I had to run into town to pick up some things" she said with a mischievous smile. "What for?" Barriss asked curiously, Ahsoka walked up to Barriss and kissed her lips "for us" she whispered.

Her orange arms wrapped around Barriss's slim body and pulled her close. Drinking in Barriss sweet scent Ahsoka licked her lips hungrily and kissed her again more passionately. "Tonight Ahsoka not now" Barriss replied as the sun was still out but was already descending over the massive skyscrapers that towered the Coruscant skies. Ahsoka bit Barriss's green lip as the mirilian tired to pulled away and her arms tightened around her lover "no ones going to catch us" Ahsoka assured.

Barriss found herself struggling to resist Ahsoka's offer and she took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. "Ahsoka not now, we can wait for few hours" Barriss managed to say. Ahsoka began biting her lover's ear and her voice turned in to a soft alluring whisper "I…can't, I need you now and I will have you" she said the last part came out as a low growl.

Their lips suddenly clashed in a fury of passion and Ahsoka pushed Barriss back against a wall roughly pulling at her clothes. Lifting her arms Barriss let Ahsoka pull her top off and pushed her back toward the bed. Falling on top of the togruta Barriss began quickly pulling Ahsoka's top revealing her young bouncy breast. Their lips devoured each other as their tongues swirled in each others mouths.

Reaching down Barriss undid Ahsoka's belt and Ahsoka pushed her skirt and boots off then pulled off Barriss pants. Her slim hands squeezed Barriss's breast tightly causing the mirilian to moan in pleasure. Barriss tightly squeezed Ahsoka's firm butt as Ahsoka's hands groped her breast. Barriss was surprised to find herself so easily giving into the passion of the moment but she quickly summed it up to wanting the domination process to be over. She didn't like tricking Ahsoka, she didn't like to hide things from her togruta lover who was also her best friend even though it was in the best interest for the both of them. So she figured the faster and more often they made love the quicker things would return to normal.

Barriss began grinding her hips against her lover's as the kissing deepened into a stronger passion. Slowly Ahsoka's slim legs wrapped around her green waist and the togruta began moving her hips along with her. Their womanhood's pressed against each other causing both of them to moan in desire for each other. Barriss couldn't deny it, she wanted Ahsoka, wanted her badly. In the past couple of days she was the only thing she could think about.

Their hips began to move faster as their arousal grew more intense and Ahsoka began moaning more frequently as Barriss played with her lekku. It wasn't long before Ahsoka began to feel an orgasm build up inside of her. Closing her eyes she started rocking her hips faster into Barriss "more Barriss" Ahsoka panted. Barriss matched the speed of Ahsoka's hips with her own and took one of her lover's lekku into her mouth and began to suck.

Ahsoka suddenly arched her "yes!" she cried furiously clashing her hips into her lovers. Faster and faster until she screamed in ecstasy and coated her lover's hips in her hot seed. Panting heavily Ahsoka felt her arms being raised above her head as her mind swarmed with pleasure. Barriss's tongue lovingly swirled around the organ as she tied Ahsoka's hands together. Her slender yet muscular orange legs spread apart as Barriss let her lekku fall from her mouth. Sliding down between Ahsoka's legs on her knees she looked up at her lover. "Yes please please Barriss eat me" the mirilian smiled and lowered her head between her lover's legs and began to lick Ahsoka's juices off of her thighs.

Ahsoka moaned in need as Barriss tongue slowly worked its way around her dripping wet womanhood. "Yes yes yes yes" Ahsoka said pushing her hips upward offering herself to her lover. Slowly Barriss slid her tongue inside of Ahsoka and felt the togruta shiver. As Barriss slowly began to eat her lover out Ahsoka drew her knees in and gently pressed them against Barriss's head to keep her there.

With the mirilian distracted Ahsoka began undoing the belt that Barriss had quickly bound her hands together with. If Barriss would have taken the proper time to tie her up properly then perhaps she would have had to use the force to get out. The belt was however loose enough that with a few twist of her wrist her hands slipped free from the belt.

With her hands now free she decided to let Barriss continue her work for a little bit longer. Let her lover think she had control over her before she suddenly pounced. Keeping her arms above her head Ahsoka continued to moan as her second orgasm began to build inside of her. "More Barriss more" Ahsoka pretended to desperately beg and surprised even her self with how genuine it sounded but was also disgusted at the thought of begging. Barriss's pushed her face further in between her lover's legs forcing her warm wet tongue deeper trying to find the same spot that had really set Ahsoka off last time.

She let it build and build inside of her letting Barriss think she had total control over her and once she was at the edge she acted. Quicker than Barriss could resister what happened Ahsoka grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face deeper between her legs. Rolling up onto her knees Ahsoka quickly forced Barriss down on her back bending the mirilian's legs at a rather uncomfortable angle to where Ahsoka was no sitting on Barriss face.

Barriss was so surprised that she couldn't even process what exactly had happened all she knew was that now Ahsoka was on top of her. "Eat!" Ahsoka said rubbing her hips back in forth against Barriss face. Ahsoka had some how flipped the tables on Barriss without the mirilian even knowing. "EAT!" she heard Ahsoka yell though she wasn't sure if it was a plea anymore as much as much as it sounded like a command.

Slowly Barriss began swirling her tongue inside of Ahsoka pushing the togruta over the edge. Ahsoka tensed, her legs squeezed tightly together as another orgasm spilled from her. From underneath her she heard Barriss swallowing her juices so she reached down and gently petted Barriss's head. "Drink it all" Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as she road the high of her orgasm.

Barriss chocked as another orgasm rapidly followed behind the last pouring into her mouth but she quickly swallow. Pulling Barriss's green hands above her head Ahsoka grabbed the stun cuffs and put them on her lover. Tightening the metal cuffs until she saw the cuffs digging into her lover's skin. Ahsoka shivered as Barriss licked her womanhood clean before sliding herself onto her lover's waist. Barriss's face was covered in her lover's juices and Ahsoka leaned down and began licking her own juices off of her lover's face before passionately kissing her.

Barriss was out of breath and wanted a few moments to catch her breath but her lover's lips seal around her own. Ahsoka pushed her fingers deep into her lover's soaking wet womanhood and began to furiously work inside of her. Gasping Barriss closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. Pleasure pulsed violently through the mirilian's core as Ahsoka forced her fingers deeper.

Barriss tensed as her lover forced her fingers deeper and worked them quickly in and out of her. "Relax" she heard Ahsoka growl softly into her ear and her body shuttered again as another wave of pleasure crashed down upon her and her body suddenly relaxed. "Ahsoka slow down" Barriss panted letting out a long pleasurable moan. Her mind was fighting to stay coherent as pleasure ate away at her thoughts. Part of her mind was screaming that something wasn't right but she couldn't hear it. The other part that was growing steadily louder was urging her to give in. To let herself be consumed by pleasure, to let Ahsoka take control. She didn't know why but this felt so good, better than the night before.

Barriss pulled at the stun cuffs and bit her lip as they dug into her skin sending a new sensation through her body. The cuffs were tight which felt good, it felt almost right. Her moans grew more intense more lust filled the closer she drew to her release. Her hips began to move with the motion of her lover's hand. Barriss wanted this; she needed this release and another and another and another.

"Yes please faster!" Barriss begged furiously rocking her hips, her eyes closed tightly as the pleasure built and built "harder!" she cried. Her legs kicked as she reached her limit and suddenly with out warning her body exploded in a erotic dance a her seed spewed from her womanhood. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pure ecstasy as her mind was devoured by pleasure.

She expected Ahsoka to slow down to give her a minute to catch her breath but the togruta continued furiously fingering her. Her body twisted and turned as the pleasure rapidly built and released a second time. She arched her back still riding the high from the first orgasm up when a second one sent her skyrocketing higher. She was so lost in the pleasure she didn't notice Ahsoka speed up even faster but the third orgasm tore through her like a lightsaber through the chest. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

The orgasms came faster, harder and longer the faster Ahsoka worked her fingers. Every time Barriss released it felt like her mind was being shredded apart by white hot pleasure. After about the seventh orgasm Barriss began to feel exhausted "ssssoka…I need….rest" Barriss mumbled through the pleasure. Another orgasm violently tore through her body and Ahsoka ripped her fingers out of her lover grabbing the gage ball. Barriss was laying there mouth wide opened tongue hanging from her mouth. Shoving the gage ball into Barriss's mouth Ahsoka tied the straps around the back of Barriss head to secure it in place thus muffling her lover's pleas for her to stop which were bound to come soon.

Barriss gagged when she felt something being forced into her mouth but she was too dazed to fight it. Taking her belt she tied one of Barriss legs to a metal nightstand and forced the other apart. Not wasting a second Ahsoka shoved her face into her lover's womanhood forcing her tongue inside. Ahsoka quickly searched for the most sensitive stop and when she found it she began violently attacking it with her tongue.

Barriss's screams were muffled by the gage ball as orgasm after orgasm spewed out of her. She screamed until she could until she could only moan and when she could no longer do that she went limp and began drooling. Barriss's body couldn't take it, her muscles were on fire but the mirilian couldn't resist. The pleasure was too great, the need for pleasure was to strong for her to fight.

Night came and Ahsoka hadn't let up and Barriss had blacked out a couple of times but Ahsoka had quickly woken her up with a gentle bite to her womanhood. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't scream, couldn't beg the only thing she could do was ride the waves of pleasure. She had lost count long ago of how many times she had released into her lover's waiting mouth but she was sure it had been several.

Her brain was fried which left her a drooling mess when Ahsoka finally stopped. Slowly Ahsoka pulled her head away licking the remains of her lover's sweet seed off of her lips. Ahsoka watched as Barriss blacked out instantly as the pleasure stimulate vanished and she smiled. Barriss defiantly wouldn't be walking tomorrow that much Ahsoka was sure off and now she was one step closer to making Barriss her sex slave.

Wiping her forehead Ahsoka looked at the gage ball still lodged in Barriss mouth. She thought about keeping it in there but decided against it. Reaching down she undid the clasp and tossed it aside. Then she undid her lover's leg but kept her hands bound in the cuffs. Who knows, maybe she'd wake up and want a morning snack sort of speak. Lying down on the bed Ahsoka quickly passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Predator's prey chapter 11

The morning hadn't gone the way Ahsoka had imagined it last night in fact it went the exact opposite. The beginning had started off good as they had both come to and gently made out with one another for a bit. Ahsoka had just started fingering her lover when the door had opened up and Master Luminara walked in.

Now Barriss was standing with the stun cuffs still attached to one of her arms and a bed sheet pulled around her bare body looking very ashamed. Ahsoka on the other hand looked anything but embarrassed; her eyes were ice cold as she glared at the Jedi master. "What in the name of the force were you doing!?" Luminara demanded looking down at her naked padawan who's head was bowed in immense shame. Right now the Jedi master's anger, surprised and disappointment was directed at Barriss but Ahsoka was sure she would get a montral full soon enough from her own master.

Barriss was to ashamed to look her master in the eye, to embarrassed of being caught to come up with some sort of excuse. She stood there arms wrapped around her chest to keep the sheet around her body. She should have known this was bound to happen, she should have known they would have gotten caught sooner rather than later. She knew no answer, no excuse could get her and Ahsoka out of this one so she opted to remain silent.

Luminara was shocked that her padawan would do this "I trained you better than this padawan!" the Jedi master scolded "attachment is forbidden" she said. Barriss's head lowered further and Ahsoka's hands began to clench in anger. "How long as this been going on?" Luminara demanded barely keeping her own emotions in check. "Answer me padawan, how long has this been going on?" Luminara snapped. "I….we were…" Barriss started trying to come up with an explanation without exposing their relationship.

Ahsoka was getting mad really mad, no one talked to her lover like that. She grinded her teeth together and was tempted to leap across the room and teach Luminara a lesson. "No, you can explain your actions to the Council" Luminara stated sternly looking at the both of them "get dressed and meet me outside" she said walking out of the room.

The moment the door shut Barriss broke down in tears. Not only did she disappoint her master which was something she had never wanted to do but now both her and Ahsoka's life in the Jedi order were most likely over. Ahsoka turned her cold blue eyes suddenly turned soft as she grabbed Barriss and pulled her into a tight embrace. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and began to cry into her shoulder.

Ahsoka held Barriss tightly glaring at the far wall as her anger boiled. No one treats her lover like that and Ahsoka decided Luminara would pay. The woman would pay dearly for making her lover cry, she would pay with her life. "I knew we shouldn't have done this" Barriss sobbed clinging to Ahsoka. She knew their relationship wouldn't last and she should have known better than to get into such a fragile relationship that was built on secrecy.

Ahsoka tightened her grip around Barriss "don't you dare say that, I love you" Ahsoka growled. "No one will take you away from me, I won't let them" Ahsoka promised pushing Barriss off of her shoulder and pressing a fierce kiss against her lips. Barriss shook her head "our life is over Ahsoka, we'll get expelled from the Jedi order" she said. Ahsoka pressed another kiss firmly against her lover's lips "I'll take care of this trust me" Ahsoka said in a much softer tone "now get dressed and just follow my lead alright" she ordered.

Barriss didn't understand how Ahsoka could fix this, their life was over, and they would get expelled and tossed out with nothing but the clothes on their back. They would be a disgrace to their masters and the Jedi order itself for the rest of their lives. For some reason though Barriss found reassurance and comfort in Ahsoka's words. Part of Barriss knew their lives were over but another part believed that somehow Ahsoka could fix this, that somehow she would make this work out in the end and Barriss clung to that.

Nodding her head Barriss wiped her eyes and began to get dressed after taking the stun cuffs off. Ahsoka likewise was getting dressed but her mind was not filled with worry or fear of punishment. Her mind was boiling with anger and she imagined driving her lightsaber right through Luminara's chest. That woman had no right to judge them, no right to question their relationship and absolutely no right to tell her soon to be sex slave what to do. Barriss was hers and she would make sure it staid that way.

The walk to the council chambers was silent but extremely tense as Luminara and Anakin Skywalker led their padawans into the turbo lift. Barriss's eyes remained glued to the floor radiating shame, her shoulders slumped forward. Worry riddled her face but she clung to Ahsoka's promise that everything would be ok.

Anakin glanced down at Ahsoka; he expected to feel similar emotions coming from her as he felt from Barriss. Instead of feeling shame or perhaps even despair Ahsoka was brisling with unchecked anger. She felt like an active volcano getting ready to blow at the slights agitation. He had never felt her so angry before, such unchecked anger was not like her. Then given Ahsoka's attitude as of late he hoped, he prayed this was just her acting out. Ahsoka was better than this, he knew she was better than this and he hoped he could smooth things out with the council. That he could convince them that this would never happen again and try to get things back to normal.

He wanted to talk to Ahsoka, to tell her that everything would be alright but the lift came to a stop and the door opened. When the door opened Ahsoka was the first one out the door followed by Barriss who walked much slower. The door to the council chambers opened and the four of them walked inside.

"Padawan Tano, Padawan Offee," began Master Windu. "Master Luminara Unduli claims that she found you two naked in a bed having sexual intercourse. Is that true?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied immediately. "Yes," Barriss replied soon after.

"So you confess that you're in a romantic relationship with each other?" the Jedi Master leaned his head back. "Attachments are forbidden."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head. "We just had sex. Nothing more."

Mace narrowed his eyes and looked at the other Masters, who looked at him seriously but also slightly confused. "What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"From what I learned in the Temple, sexual intercourse isn't forbidden," Ahsoka replied. "It's a way to relieve tension after a mission. Many Jedi Masters do so."

Kenobi arched his eyebrows and look at Windu. "If that's true why didn't you tell your Masters about this?" asked Mace

"Emmm... and how we were supposed to do that?" Ahsoka asked. "Hello, Master I just had sex?" Anakin almost chuckled. "And actually it wasn't a secret; we were in Barriss's room not hiding in some private place somewhere in the Temple. If Master Luminara would have let us explain we would have explained it to her, instead she got angry."

Anakin looked at Master Luminara with an annoyed look. "What happened to there is no emotion there is piece Master?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice.

"What? My Padawan is right," Anakin replied protecting Ahsoka. "she knows that attachments are forbidden. And don't tell me you haven't had sex in your life."

"That's not my point Anakin," replied Master Kenobi. "Adult Jedi are clearly aware of the fact and the difference between just sex and a relationship. It's Ahsoka's and Barriss's age and the lack of experience that worries us. Are you two aware that attachments are forbidden?" he asked the two Padawans.

"Yes, we are," Ahsoka replied ' _just like everything else'_ she added in her head and Barriss nodded.

"I would suggest that Skywalker and Master Unduli keep a closer eye on their Padawans," said Master Windu. "Just to be safe."

Luminara nodded "Don't worry Master Windu I will be keeping my padawan close to my side" she said looking down sternly at Barriss. Windu nodded in agreement and turned his head toward Anakin "This won't happen again Master" the Jedi knight said bowing his head.

Ahsoka's hands tightened into fist when she heard her master's response but remained silent. They all bowed their heads as they were dismissed Luminara looked at Barriss "come with me padawan" she ordered. Barriss nodded her head and followed her master "bye Ahsoka" she said softly and quietly followed her out. Anakin turned and looked at Ahsoka who stared at him brisling before quickly leaving the room. Anakin sighed and followed Ahsoka out of the room, with one crisis averted now he had another to deal with.


	12. Chapter 12

Predator's prey chapter 12

She had to die, that bitch Luminara was going to die. Ahsoka stormed back to her room and shouted in anger and hit the wall with her fist. She was going to wish she had never walked in on them, it wasn't any of her business what Ahsoka and Barriss did in their free time. Barriss was hers, no one would dare take her from her. Slamming her fist into the wall again Ahsoka's eyes glowed sulfuric yellow. She was going to kill that bitch so she would never get in between them again.

Barriss was hers and she would choose when to punish her, not her so called master. She was Barriss's master, not Luminara. She was past the point of just being angry, she was furious. Luminara had made Barriss cry and that was something she would not tolerate. The only person who had any right, any say in Barriss's life was her and not Luminara. Her fist slammed into the wall a third time this time breaking skin but Ahsoka didn't care. The only thing she cared about was dominating Barriss and making her hers and she wouldn't let anyone get in her way.

She had just enough self restraint to keep her from going to Luminara and gutting her in the temple right then and there. She needed a plan, she needed to think this through and not act rashly. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths to calm down and right as she was able to get her anger down to a manageable level her bedroom door opened up and her master walked in.

"Ahsoka I want to talk to you about what happened" Anakin said. Ahsoka took a couple more deep breaths keeping her eyes closed "what of it" Ahsoka replied through gritted teeth. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Anakin adding to her problems. "I know you and Barriss are friends Ahsoka but what you guys were doing its…" he paused trying to think of the words.

Ahsoka turned to face him opening her eyes that had turned into an icy blue stare crossing her arms over her chest. Anakin looked at her and sighed after a moment "its just real thin ice you're walking on Ahsoka. Sex is one thing yes but if it with someone who is your friend than it can easily turn into something more" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes "it was just sex nothing more" she growled. "If you say it was then I believe you Ahsoka. I'm just worried about you is all, you haven't been yourself since we got back from Mortis. First your easier to agitate, then there was your sudden change of wardrobe" he said gesturing to Ahsoka's new outfit "and now this."

Ahsoka was getting ready to snap back when she paused having an idea pop into her head. It was a lie but she could use it to explain her recent behavior "I'm having girl problems alright, puberty" Ahsoka replied. Anakin's face went from concerned to surprised "oh" he said rubbing the back of his head. He didn't know much about togruta body chemistry so he figured that maybe togrutan females acted differently than human females when their time rolls around.

The conversation had suddenly turned very awkward for the Jedi Knight "Well...hmm that would explain it I guess" he said. He smiled almost shyly or perhaps embarrassed "well I'll let you be, just be careful ok Ahsoka. Don't let it turn into something more than just sex alright" Anakin said. Ahsoka just stared at him as he turned and left her room and once he was gone she let out a long breath. Anakin was too nosy for his own good and Ahsoka realized that sooner or later he would come to the conclusion that her and Barriss were in a relationship. Sighing almost regretfully she decided she would have to deal with him too, perhaps not in the same way she planned to do with Luminara but still he had to go.

Meanwhile Barriss was receiving a much different talk from her master, Luminara stood with her arms cross staring down at her padawan "I am so disappointed in you Barriss" she said shaking her head. "I thought you were above such acts of passion regardless if it was 'just sex' especially with Skywalker's padawan" Luminara stated. Barriss looked up at her master "it was just sex" Barriss protested going along with what Ahsoka had told her to say. Luminara narrowed her eyes "even if that is true that does not excuse your actions padawan. You know better than to give into such temptations which can lead to forming attachment and attachment can lead to the darkside" Luminara replied.

"Until further notice you are not allowed to see Skywalker's padawan" Luminara stated. Barriss's eyes widened in shock "what? You can't do that" Barriss protested. "Not only can I but I am. Until I am sure whatever it is you and Skywalker's padawan were doing is in the past I don't want you seeing her. Your free time is to be spent in meditation so you can reflect on your actions or in the Jedi archives" Luminara commanded.

Barriss wanted to protest, want to argue that this wasn't fair but she knew she wouldn't be able to change her master's mind. "Do I make myself clear?" Luminara asked leaving no room for argument. "Yes master…" Barriss finally said in defeat after a minute or two. Nodding her head in satisfaction Barriss turned and headed out the door "and pick up your room" she added before walking out the door.

When her master had finally left Barriss took a deep breath. Ahsoka wouldn't like this one bit and somehow Barriss had to explain what her master had told her and hope her lover didn't explode. She knew Ahsoka would be back tonight no matter what their masters had told them and thankfully Barriss had some time to think. She sighed and turned around and looked at her cluttered room and began picking things up.

Unlike Barriss who had spent the rest of the day trying to forget what had happened and focus on something else; Ahsoka had spent the rest of the day dwelling on it. Her mind swarmed with angry and dark thoughts of getting rid of Luminara and her master. They both stood in the way of her plan to dominate Barriss. Normally Ahsoka just would have ignored her master and continued doing it regardless of what he said but Luminara was currently the larger of the two problems.

As she thought of different ways to get rid of Luminara her hand tightly clutched the hilt of her main lightsaber. She knew she couldn't just kill her in the temple, she would need a plan. She needed to kill her on the battlefield, perhaps redirect a blaster bolt to her head or cause a giant rock to fall on her. She needed something that wouldn't look to suspicious, something that wouldn't cause the Jedi council to look at her as a suspect. Not only that but Barriss surely wouldn't take it to kindly if Ahsoka just up and killed her master even though the bitch deserved to die.

They should have just staid out of their business, should have just left them alone and they wouldn't be finding themselves facing Ahsoka's wrath. She hated Luminara, hated that woman so much and she would make sure to let the woman know that when she met her end. Her own master however was a slightly more delicate matter, he didn't need to necessarily die. Ahsoka honestly didn't want to kill him either, even though he was so annoyingly over protective of her he did care for her. Somehow she needed to find a way to get rid of him, perhaps get him expelled from the order but it was just a matter of how. It would have to be something bad enough that even the Jedi's so called 'Chosen One' couldn't get away with.

She waited until she was sure everyone inside of the Jedi temple was sleep and even then she hid her force signature before making her way to Barriss's room. Walking quickly and quietly Ahsoka made her way through the halls of the temple taking a different route in case Luminara or her master were up to make sure they didn't do anything. It took her a little longer to circle back to Barriss's room but it had given her time to think of what she was going to tell Barriss.

She paused for a moment and felt through the force to make sure Barriss was alone in her room before softly knocking on the door. It took a few moments but when Barriss opened the door Ahsoka quickly pushed her way in and closed the door. The lights were off so shadows were cased over her lover's face but Ahsoka was sure her lover had been crying. Without saying a word Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her green lover and pulled her close.

It angered the togruta that someone would cause her lover emotional pain and she would make sure Luminara suffered but right now wasn't the time for anger. Looking into her lover's watery blue eyes Ahsoka pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Ahsoka…i-I need to tell you something" Barriss said wrapping her arms around her togrutan lover. To be honest Barriss would rather be silent and melt into Ahsoka's arms and let all her worries slip away.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked softly pulling her head back to look into her lover's blue eyes. Barriss took a slow shaky breath; she knew Ahsoka wouldn't react well to this. "Master Luminara doesn't want me to be around you" she said. Ahsoka's eyes hardened and her grip tightened around Barriss "she what?" Ahsoka growled. "My master doesn't want me around you until she is sure whatever we have is over. I think she knows it was more than just sex" Barriss admitted.

The togruta's blood began to boil. That's it, Luminara wasn't going to get a swift death, it was going to be slow and painful. How dare that woman think she can separate her and Ahsoka! Barriss was not Luminara's to command, she was hers! "She can't do that I won't allow it!" Ahsoka snarled, possessively she pulled Barriss tighter against her as if she was something that belonged to her and her alone. Barriss had to turn her head and lay it against Ahsoka's shoulder and she began to tremble a little almost afraid to ask "what are you going to do Ahsoka? We are padawans we have to listen to our masters" she said.

"She's not taking you from me I won't let her" Ahsoka hissed, anger and hatred dripping from her voice. For the first time Barriss began to worry about how possessive Ahsoka was being. They had always been very close to one another but Barriss didn't like the way Ahsoka was talking. "Ahsoka please calm down, after a week or so I'm sure everything will be fine" Barriss assured. Had Barriss been paying more attention she would have realized Ahsoka was being way to aggressive than she should be because of the force manipulation she had used. She didn't however notice because she was to worried about their future.

Ahsoka shook her head, she wouldn't wait a few weeks, she didn't want to distance herself from Barriss for the sake of acting like a good padawan. She pushed Barriss back some but tightly held onto her arms and looked at her with intense determination in her eyes "no Barriss, I will fix this I promise you that no one will come between us" she said. Barriss looked at her lover but didn't know how to respond, Ahsoka looked really pissed and she guessed she shouldn't be surprised. Ahsoka always was kind of a lose canon.

Barriss looked into her lover's blue eyes and nodded slowly, trusting her to do the right thing. Ahsoka smiled softly and kissed Barriss once again; as long as Barriss trusted her then it would make this a lot easier when the time came to kill Luminara. The two stood there for several minutes holding each other sharing a passionate kiss.

It was when Ahsoka felt her master's force signature moving through the temple that caused her to suddenly open her eyes. He was leaving the temple, he had done it before, several times actually late in the night but she had never known why. Perhaps he was going somewhere to do something or see someone when he left the temple. She decided to sneak out after him, follow him to see what he was doing and maybe she would find something she could use to get rid of him. Breaking the kiss Ahsoka looked at Barriss "everything is going to be fine, trust me" she said softy in a much more calm relaxed tone. Letting go of Barriss, Ahsoka turned and left her lover's room keeping her force signature hidden she followed her master out of the temple.

She wound up inside of the temple's hanger where there were a small verity of shuttles and speeders. Ducking behind one of the nearby speeders Ahsoka watched as her master boarded on of the speeders and took off out of the hanger. Once he was out of sight Ahsoka ran over to a speeder and jumped in. Powering up the speeder Ahsoka activated the tracker in her comm. link. She glanced down at the small red dot that blipped in and out of existence before taking off into the air.

Sliding into one of the skylanes a few speeders behind her master she followed at a safe enough distance to ensure he wouldn't see her. ' _Where are you going?'_ she asked herself as she followed him though the city. Every now and again her master would drop to a lower or higher skyline and Ahsoka followed in suit making sure to maintain a safe distance. The ride had taken about five minutes thanks to her masters reckless driving at high speeds. She slowed down as his speeder broke away from the skylane and veered off toward what looked like to be one of Coruscant's many apartment buildings. Pulling off Ahsoka remained at a higher altitude as Anakin parked the speeder outside of the top floor and stepped off into a vineyard that over looked the city.

Ahsoka moved her speeder until she was directly above the building. Looking over the edge of the door Ahsoka took a deep breath before leaping out of the speeder and began to fall. Using the force Ahsoka softened her landing and began climbing the exterior of the building to find a window she could see what was happening. The wind up here was always strong and Ahsoka had to squint her eyes as speeders blew by her completely oblivious to her.

She had purposely landed a few floors underneath the top so her presence wouldn't be made incase Anakin happened to look out the window. Using her muscles and aided by the force Ahsoka was able to scale the building without to much trouble. Reaching the top floor and pulling herself up and looked through the window. Her master was kicking back on a couch in such a way that made Ahsoka wonder just how many times he had been to this place. She scanned around the room and at first saw no one but after a moment she noticed someone moving from the kitchen.

Her eyes narrowed when she realized it was a woman, human with long brown hair in a nightgown. The woman sat down next to Anakin and handed him one of the two glasses she had been carrying. Adjusting her grip Ahsoka focused the force to enhance her hearing. "They were having sex, Luminara caught them in the act" her master was telling the woman.

The woman sighed and place a hand on Anakin's leg and her master grabbed a hold of her hand holding it. "What did you do?" the woman asked shock clearly evident in her voice. "I didn't know what to do, I was to shocked that Ahsoka would do something like that to say anything helpful" Anakin had replied. The woman sighed again and took a sip from her glass "I'm sure she's just stressed Ani, sometimes people act out in strange ways to get people to notice" the woman replied.

Ahsoka tilted her head " _Ani"_ she repeated in her mind what the woman called her master. Her eyes widened when she realized only one person she knew of had ever called Anakin that name, Padme. Narrowing her eyes she began looking closer at the woman's face and recognized the woman, it had just taken her a second to see it but that was Padme. "I know angel" Anakin said with a sigh and shook his head "I don't want to talk about it tonight" he said turning his head to look at Padme.

With a free hand Ahsoka pulled out a recording device she had grabbed from her pouch and started recording. The two kissed "I love you" Anakin said with a warm smile, Padme smiled back "I love you too Ani" she replied. ' _That hypocritical piece of banntha poodo!'_ Ahsoka mentally cursed. How dare he tell her that attachment is wrong when the man clearly had one of his own. Looking closer Ahsoka happened to notice a ring on Padme's hand, she had never noticed it before but the more she thought about it the more things started to make sense. Her master was married to Padme.

Suddenly a wide grin spread across Ahsoka's face "this is perfect" she mouthed. She could expose Anakin's secret marriage to the Jedi council and they would be force to expel him for breaking the code. Then once that was done she could focus on Luminara.

Stopping the recording Ahsoka put it back in her pouch and began climbing the building. Turning around so her back was against the building she looked up at her speeder and gathered the force around herself. Jumping into the air Ahsoka grabbed onto the speeder and hopped into the seat before taking off toward the Jedi temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Predator's prey chapter 13

"Not yet, hold it until I say you can" Ahsoka said roughly shoving a vibrator deeper into the blue twi'lek. The twi'lek was laying on her back mouth agape as her mind was ravaged by pleasure. "Please master I can't hold it" the twi'lek begged wide eyed squeezing her legs tightly together trying to keep from releasing. Ahsoka grabbed the twi'lek's throat and squeezed "Hold it!" she sneered.

The twi'lek screamed as she fought against the orgasm that was threatening to consume her. "PLEASE MASTER! I'll do anything!" the twi'lek begged. Ahsoka smirked "I know you will and I said hold it" Ahsoka snapped roughly slapping the twi'lek's blue ass that had turned a shade of red. Arching her back high into the air her body suddenly went tense then went into a spasm as her built up juices spewed out of her. Crying out in ecstasy the twi'lek went limp collapsing back onto the couch.

Ahsoka's face twisted in anger at the twi'lek's inability to control her own body. After a few moments the twi'lek opened her eyes and looked up to see her master with a displeased expression on her face "I'm sorry master….i-I tried" she said breathing heavily. "I won't tolerate your disobedience" Ahsoka growled "you need to be punished" grabbing a hold of a set of beads that grew in size that were attached to a string. Viciously Ahsoka ripped the beads out of the twi'lek's ass which cause her to scream in pain mixed with pleasure.

Shaking her head "please master no more" the twi'lek begged. She didn't think she could handle another orgasm. Ahsoka's hand tightened around the twi'lek's neck and she lowered herself down to her face "you are mine and you will do as I say." The twi'lek shivered and nodded her head in agreement and gasped for air coughing when Ahsoka pulled her hand away.

"Get on you hands and knees" Ahsoka said grabbing the vibrator in one hand. Walking around behind the twi'lek as she pulled herself to her hands and knees Ahsoka began pushing the vibrator into her ass. Another loud scream tore through the air as the vibrator forced it wall deep into the twi'lek's tight asshole. The pain soon subsided being replaced by pleasure, digging her nails into the floor the twi'lek moaned.

"That's a good girl" Ahsoka said smiling glancing around the room to see what else she could use. Her eyes landed on a two sided dildo lying on the floor then moved to a strap on and her smile widened. Walking over she grabbed it and went back over to the twi'lek. "On your back" Ahsoka ordered as she began putting on the strap on. Once it was secured in place and the twi'lek was on her back Ahsoka climbed on top of her and spread the twi'lek's legs apart.

The twi'lek's eyes widened when she saw the side of the dildo strap on Ahsoka had put on. "Please master I beg you….no more" The twi'lek whimpered. "We're done when I say you've had enough" Ahsoka said violently plunging the strap on into the girl. Ahsoka began to rock her hips back and forth pushing the dildo deeper with each thrust. The twi'lek withered underneath the pleasure and her hips began to move along with the fast paced motion. Every time the twi'lek released her juices from the onslaught of pleasure Ahsoka seemed would become more intense more dominating over the twi'lek.

Ever since Ahsoka had left the first time the twi'lek had been horny in a constant state of arousal, she felt a need to be dominated by the togruta again; and no amount of self pleasure would suffice. So when Ahsoka had come in the second time the twi'lek had practically threw herself at the togruta begging her to make her release, to drive her mad with pleasure. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now the twi'lek wasn't so sure.

Her need for release long since vanished and now Ahsoka was forcing her to release again and again for her own cruel pleasure. Her hips bucked harder as Ahsoka pounded the strap deeper into her. Her mind consumed by pleasure told her she wanted more told her that she needed more pleasure but her body couldn't take it.

"MMMaster….AHHH!" the twi'lek cried as another orgasm forced its way out of her leaving her trembling. It was the build up that was the worst in the twi'lek's opinion, the pleasure building and building until it became almost painful before finally you went over the edge. Her chest was heavily in fast short breaths as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ahsoka began to speed up as she felt her own pleasure building, the sight of her new play thing begging and drooling excited her. Ahsoka began panting as she became more aroused at the twi'lek's futile pleas for mercy. The screaming of the twi'lek sound like music to her mortals as she tore another orgasm from her slave and it only drove her to go faster, to push deeper.

"Hold it this time" Ahsoka snapped furiously driving the strap on into the twi'lek. Biting her lip tongue the twi'lek rocked her hips furiously against the togruta as Ahsoka began pinching her nipples. With in moments the twi'lek was there, ready to release but she found that she couldn't. She gasped as the orgasm after orgasm began to build on one another to the point that it began to hurt. "Master! I need….I can't…AHHHH" the twi'lek said bucking her hips like a wild animal trying to get her body to release the build up of pleasure.

Her body shook like it was getting ready to release but something was keeping her from doing so. She dug her nails deep into her own hands, it was getting to the point that she couldn't take it. Her body tensed again like she was getting ready to release but just like before it didn't come. Throwing her head side to side the twi'lek violently pulled at the chains as the pain in her womanhood grew more intense.

Ahsoka pounded her furiously using the force she kept the twi'lek from release and instead allowed it to build until she was also ready to release. It was exciting to see the twi'lek in such pleasurable torment and so she let it build and build. Throwing her head back the twi'lek began to scream, it felt like she was going to explode from the inside out. "Please I'll do anything!" she shouted desperate for the release but her cruel master wouldn't allow it. Ahsoka began groaning as she neared her own release and she thrusted harder as hard and as fast as she could until finally she went tense.

As Ahsoka released she allowed the twi'lek to do the same but when Ahsoka had finished and regained her senses the twi'lek hadn't finished twi'lek's orgasm lasted for almost a solid minute and when it was finally over the twi'lek collapsed utterly exhausted. She just wanted to rest, to fall asleep and sleep for about a week but Ahsoka still wasn't done yet. Grabbing a hold of the twi'lek's lekku the twi'lek gasped and moaned at the erotic sensation that pulsed through her body as her master began to lightly stroke one of her organs. Ahsoka leaned down right in the twi'lek's face as she slowly inserted the organ into twi'lek's womanhood "you will do exactly what I say, understand?" she asked.

Closing her eyes tightly as the erotic sensation grew the more of her lekku was pushed inside of her. Nodding her head furiously as another orgasm violently tore through her coating her organ in her own juices. Slowly Ahsoka worked the organ in and out of the twi'lek "your going to do deliver something for me" she said with a predatory smile on her face.

The twi'lek's eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm soaked her lekku. "You're going to take a recording to someone for me" Ahsoka whispered twisting the lekku back and forth inside of the twi'lek. Silently screaming as orgasm after orgasm tore though her body she nodded her head furiously. "You're going to go to the Jedi temple six days from now and ask for Mace Windu" Ahsoka said grabbing the other lekku in her free hand.

"Your going to give him a recording and if he ask you want it is tell him you don't know. Tell him you don't know who gave it too you, simply tell him the person told you it had sensitive information on it" Ahsoka continued, slowly she inserted the other lekku into the twi'lek's womanhood.

Ahsoka pushed both lekku deeper forcing the twi'lek's walls to stretch wider. Her body went into a continuous spasm soaking her lekku in her juices "yes yes yes!" the twi'lek cried. Her mind was in a suspended state of hot white pleasure as her merciless master pushed her lekku even deeper. "YES YES YES!" The twi'lek screamed "I…gaaaaaa….m-master!" as a intense orgasm tore her mind in half. Pulling each of the lekku out of the twi'lek Ahsoka took them into her mouth and sucked the juices off of them.

Taking the recoding out of her pouch Ahsoka placed it on a small table in the room. She smirked when she saw a collar lying not from the couch, calling it into her hand via the force she looked down at the exhausted twi'lek. Opening the leather collar Ahsoka put it another the twi'lek's neck "and from now on wear this my pet" she added.

Sliding off of the twi'lek Ahsoka grabbed the cum cover vibrator on the floor and pushed it back inside of the twi'lek who was incoherently repeating "yes master…yes master" over and over. Straightening her back Ahsoka took off the strap on and began getting dressed. Adjusted her uniform once it was on she left the room leaving the twi'lek to her erotic dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planet Kiros. Six days later, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan, Anakin and Captain Rex investigate the disappearance of a entire city of colonist. "Anybody else think it's too quiet?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as Obi-Wan and Captain Rex rode right next to them on a BARC bikes. "I haven't seen any colonists." The young Togruta sat in a BARC's sidecar while Anakin drove the vehicle.

"They are probably hiding," assured Anakin.

"Let's hope they stay hidden," stated Obi-Wan. "It makes our job easier if we don't have to worry about them in battle."

"I don't like it," said Rex. "Clankers never shied from using them as shields."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere," said Anakin. "Let's make to the city center."

Both BARC bikes accelerated with other clones, riding their speeders, on their tail. As they drove towards the center of the city, a group of Commando droids arrived in front of them on speeders. "Clankers, dead ahead," Ahsoka said taking off her goggles and smiling mischievously.

"Squad, tighten up! Form on me!" Anakin ordered just as the droids began riding towards them. Clones and droids opened fire on each other. Ahsoka quickly grabbed her lightsabers igniting them and stood up on the speeder. With a quick motion, she began to deflect the bolts.

When the two groups reached each other, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and cut down one of the speeders. While the Republic drove on, the droids turned around and began pursuing them while shooting at the clones. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and sat back in the sidecar. Turning the blaster cannon around, she began shooting at the commando droids together with Rex.

The last droid that neared itself to Ahsoka was attacked by the young Togruta. The Padawan jumped on its bike and cut off its head returning to her own bike. "We're all clear," she said.

When they reached the city center, Obi-Wan turned to look at Rex. "Captain, have your men secure the area," the Jedi Master said. Rex nodded and walked away.

Sometime later when the clones prepared the perimeter and found the remaining droids, Obi-Wan approached one of the clones, which was riding the AT-RT. "How we doing, Boyle?" he asked.

"We're still moping up clankers here and there General," replied the clone. "We've established a perimeter around the Governor's tower. No one gets out without a fight."

"Good work," said Obi-Wan before he turned and approached Cody. "Commander Cody any news from the Separatists Commander?"

"He's barricaded inside," Cody replied pointing with his thumb at the tower. "His name is Darts D'Nar. He sent you a message." The clone Commander pulled out a holorecording and played it. A Zygerrian male appeared in front of the Jedi Master. "Master Kenobi, come to the tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender," said D'Nar.

"Well, that was easy," stated the Jedi Master. The holopad was suddenly ripped from Cody's hand. Anakin pulled it with the Force and crushed it with its robotic hand. "Zygerrian scum! I'll handle that slaver! he said with a sinister tone. Ahsoka looked at her Master narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Anakin, he asked for me," Obi-Wan said. "I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists and..." suddenly his holoprojector beeped. The Jedi Master activated the device and looked at holographic images of Jedi Master Mace Windu and Grand Master Yoda. "Master Kenobi, we have an urgent request," said Mace. "Anakin Skywalker needs to return to Coruscant at once."

"What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"An important and private matter, this is," replied Yoda. "Your mission Master Kenobi, continue you must."

"What about Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Stay with Master Kenobi on the mission, she will. Strong, she is," stated the green alien. "Handle herself, she will."

Ahsoka turned her head and smirked under her nose. "Windu received the recording and undoubtedly brought it to Master Yoda as soon as he saw what was on it ," she said in her mind. The young Togruta actually wished to be there and see the look on Anakin's face. But this was an opportunity for her. Is she could take care of this mission alone, she would become something more than just a Padawan.

"Alright," Anakin nodded. "I'll return to Coruscant as quickly as possible." When the images of the Jedi Masters vanished, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin seriously. "What did you do now?"

"I have no idea," Anakin shrugged. "It's probably some rubbish as always."

"They looked serious though," Ahsoka stated joining the conversation. "Are you sure you didn't do anything Anakinish?"

"Anakinish? Is that even a word?" the human chuckled. "Be careful and don't get hurt."

"Don't worry Master, I'll try not be like you," Ahsoka replied teasingly. When Anakin mounted the BARC bike and drove away, Obi-wan turned to the Togruta. "I'll handle the slaver; you must find the Togruta colonists."

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, I'll handle it," Ahsoka reassured and walked away with a dark smile on her face.

Alone, Ahsoka ventured into the city on an AT-RT looking for her people. After a couple of minutes, she was contacted by Rex. "Commander Tano we have a situation here!"

"What happened?" she asked stopping the vehicle.

"A house nearby the tower exploded," Rex informed. "No one died but we have many wounded. It appears the whole city is rigged with bombs. The colonists may be in danger."

"I don't think so..." Ahsoka replied.

"What do you mean?" asked the clone.

"I haven't found any colonist, not even one. And I also don't sense anyone nearby," replied the young Togruta. "If that D'Nar guy is really a slaver, we wouldn't kill the Togruta. I think he wants to think that he has the colonist as hostages to gain the upper hand. If Master Kenobi is with him he probably is stalling for time in order to help us."

"But what about the bombs? He isn't joking about them," said the clone Captain.

"Homes can be rebuilt, but we cannot rebuild Master Kenobi" pointed out the young Togruta. "I'll contact him about the situation just keep the men clear of the bombs"

"I understand," said Rex.

Ahsoka quickly turned the At-RT around and headed towards the Governor's tower. "Master Kenobi do you hear me? The colonists are not in the city, the bombs will only destroy empty homes." She didn't get any answer but she was sure he heard her.

And he indeed heard her. Since the colonists' lives weren't in danger, Obi-Wan no longer need to get clobbered by the Zygerrian. Crushing the droids with the Force and pulling his lightsaber, he turned towards D'Nar. "It seems you lied to me. Shall we discuss your surrender, again?" he asked activating his lightsaber.

The Zygerrian growled. Since his bluff failed, he ran towards the tactical droids and spun him around. "Maybe the bombs in the city won't harm you, but this one will," he said pushing buttons on the bomb attached to the droids back.

"Sir, how could you?! Noooo!" the droid protested while being pushed towards Kenobi and knocked the human over. The Jedi Master quickly pushed the droid aside and looked at the Zygerrian, who used the lift to escape. Standing up, the Jedi Master turned towards the droid, who tried to get the bomb off. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Using the Force, Obi-Wan pushed the droid through the window, which immediately resulted in an explosion. The human quickly raised his wrists to his mouth and spoke. "Ahsoka come in! D'Nar is making his escape from the tower."

"On my way master Kenobi!" Ahsoka voice issued from the comlink.

Turning off his comlink, Obi-Wan dashed after the Zygerrian slaver. After few moments, he reached the landing pad and spotted the large Zygerrian ship. Before he reached it, the ship launched, turned and fled away. Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment but he suddenly heard a sound not far and spotted Ahsoka on an AT-RT running toward the ship.

The young Togruta didn't plan on giving up. Heading towards the edge of the landing pad, she jumped with the AT-RT and as it was about to fall down into the forest below, Ahsoka enhanced her jump with the Force and landed on the ship's wing.

With her natural agility, the Togruta jumped from the wing towards the front viewport. Destroying it with the lightsaber, Ahsoka jumped directly to the cockpit kicking the Zygerrian in the face. "Graahh! You blasted Jedi!" D'Nar growled and pulled out an electro-whip. "You will learn your place. The Queen will make the Zygerrian Empire strong once again. And the Jedi will stop us this time."

"I'm not so young anymore," Ahsoka replied igniting her lightsabers. "And you... will be my stepping stone towards greatness."

Just as the Zygerrian was about to attack Ahsoka with the whip, she rolled forward avoiding the weapon. With a quick slash, she aimed at D'Nar's hand cutting it off with her green lightsaber. The Zygerrian screamed in pain, his voice was cut short as Ahsoka grabbed him by the throat with a telekinetic grip. Feeling his pain was very satisfying for the young Togruta. She slammed him to the console. "Where are the colonists?" she demanded.

"You won't... get anything... out of me," the Zygerrian replied between heavy breaths. Ahsoka deactivated the blade and placed the hilt to his head. "Then you're not worth anything," she stated pushing the button to the hilt. The green blade went through the Zygerrian head killing him instantly. Ahsoka felt undeniable satisfaction from this kill. She exhaled with relief.

Grabbing the body with the Force, she hurled it through the front viewport. "Never thought throwing out garbage could be so much fun," she said to herself with a smirk.

"Ahsoka are you there?! How's the situation?!" Obi-Wan's voice issued from the comlink.

"The situation is under control Master Kenobi," Ahsoka replied. "Unfortunately, the Zygerrian was a sore loser," he decided to jump instead of being captured. "I don't think he would survive such a fall."

"That's a pity. Did he say where the colonists are?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Ahsoka replied. "But he said that the Zygerrian Queen will make their Empire strong once again. I suggest we should try our luck there."

"First we must tell the Jedi Council what transpired here," said the Jedi Master. "Then we'll think about our next move."

"Roger that" Ahsoka replied jumping in the pilots seat she turned the ship around and returned it to the landing pad. She'd pay a million credits to see Anakin's face when the council expelled him from the Jedi order. At least Ahsoka had been kind enough to just expose his marriage and not kill him like she planned to do with Luminara.

Jumping out of the ship back through the front viewport Ahsoka slid down the nose of the ship and jumped up flipping in the air before landing on her feet to a waiting master Kenobi. "Job well done Ahsoka" Obi-wan said with a smile, Ahsoka nodded and smiled "All in a days work" she said. "Let's get these bombs disarmed so when we do find the colonist we can return them to their homes intact" Obi-wan said turning back toward the city.

Ahsoka nodded and followed next to him "What do you think the Council wanted with Anakin?" she asked sounding curiously. Obi-wan shook his head "I have no idea what he's gotten into now but once we finish up here will take turns chewing him out" he said with a smile. Ahsoka laughed "deal" she said and followed him back into the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Predator's prey chapter 14

Coruscant, mid-day, Jedi temple high council chambers.

"Attachments forbidden know this you do!" Grand Master Yoda said shaking his head in disappointment at Anakin Skywalker. "We have overlooked your recklessness in the past, your complete disregard to your orders because you get result but you have broken the code Skywalker" Mace Windu added staring coldly at the Jedi Knight. "Anything you have to say do you?" Yoda asked as he shut off the recording of Anakin and his wife that played in front of all the present council members.

Anakin still couldn't wrap his head around the recording; someone must have seen him and figured it out. Someone must have followed him that night and decided to turn over what they had seen over to the Jedi. "Yes, Padme is my wife" Anakin admitted "we've been married since the battle of Geniousness."

"Several times you have put your life and the lives of others because of the senator" Windu replied. "But every time I have managed to save the lives of the ones that I have put in danger and save Padme" Anakin stated. "But what happens on the day that you have to make a choice Skywalker? What happens when you have to choose between your wife and a village of innocent civilians" Windu fired back. "I won't let that happen, I will save both of them" Anakin replied.

Yoda pointed his cane at the Jedi Knight "Arrogance that is" he scolded. "Who's life is more important Skywalker? Would you choose to save your wife or the innocent civilians?" Mace Windu asked. Anakin shook his head "this isn't fair you can't make choose between them" Anakin replied. "It's the reality of the situation Knight Skywalker one day you may find yourself in such a situation and I fear you will make the wrong choice" Plo Koon stated.

"We must make an example of him" Windu stated "even if he is the so called Chosen One he is not above the code." Yoda nodded his head in agreement "Old enough Skywalker is to know the danger of attachment he is" he said his ears falling and his face becoming one of regret. "A choice you have Knight Skywalker" the Grand Master said "between the Order and your wife you must choose."

Anakin's eyes widened "Your making me chose between my wife and being a Jedi?" he asked in disbelief. "More important to you which one is you must choose" Yoda replied. "The Jedi order needs me, the war effort can't afford to loose anymore Jedi" Anakin protested. "The war needs your full commitment Skywalker so I suggest you make the right choice" Windu replied coldly.

"Your asking me to choose between the love of my life and my life as a Jedi, if you are forcing me to make that choice" Anakin said reaching down he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and activated the blue blade. "Then I choose my own happiness for once" spinning the blade around Skywalker drove it into ground in the center of the room.

"You would doom countless lives to certain death over a woman?" Windu asked narrowing his eyes. Anakin shook his head "no that's what the Jedi order if for, to protect the innocent from the terrors of war. Now theirs just one less" Anakin replied. "Your emotions are clouding your judgment Knight Skywalker" Plo Koon replied. Anakin turned and looked at Plo Koon "No there not, for once in my life I am choosing what I want" he replied. "Your final decision this is?" Yoda asked. Anakin nodded "it is" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later Anakin was packing his belongings inside of his room. What few belongings he had in his room which mainly consisted of all sorts of machinery. His room was littered with wires, chips, gears and cogs from various things he had been working on. He sighed and placed his hands on his nightstand. He just couldn't believe it, how did the council find out about his marriage? Someone must have seen him but to get that close to record not only video but audio. How would want to do this to him? He had probably made his fair share of enemies with in the Separatists army so there was no shortage of people who wanted him dead. Someone must have known how the council was going to react and took into account how many times he had risked his neck to save Padme. Who ever this person was they were smart but it didn't matter now. He was done with the Jedi, done with the war; he had made his choice between the order and the love of his life.

Shoving another outfit into a bag the door opened up behind him "hey Master" Ahsoka greeted. Anakin spun around "hey Snips" Anakin replied startled. Looking around Ahsoka spotted the bag Anakin was packing she raised an eye marking "are you going somewhere? Is the Council sending you on a new mission?" she asked. Glancing back at the half way zipped up back then back at Ahsoka he sighed "come in Ahsoka I need to talk to you" Anakin replied.

Looking at him curiously Ahsoka walked into the room "is everything alright?" she asked closing the door behind her. "Ahsoka…I've got something I need to tell you" Anakin started sitting down at the edge of his bed "I'm leaving the Jedi Order." Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise and shock "your what?" she asked. "Why, what happened? Is that what the Council wanted to talk to you about?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka…I have been keeping a secret from you, from Obi-wan, from everyone" Anakin said. Ahsoka stepped closer to Anakin "what secret?" she asked softly. Anakin looked down at the floor and shook his head "I'm married Ahsoka, to Padme" he replied. "Married?" Ahsoka almost shouted in surprise "since when?" she asked. Anakin looked back up at Ahsoka with tears in his eyes "Since the beginning of the war. The council they, they gave me a choice. Somehow they found out, someone gave them a recording of Padme and I and they said I had to choose" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka lowered her head and she took a shaky breath "between Padme and your duties as a Jedi" Ahsoka said her voice shaking. Anakin nodded slowly "and you choose your wife…" sadly Anakin looked at Ahsoka "yes I did" he replied softly. Ahsoka closed her eyes tightly as tears began to slid down her own face "your leaving me…" she said. Standing up Anakin quickly made his way over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace as she began to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka, this isn't what I wanted. I don't want to leave you but I can't leave Padme…" Anakin replied gently rubbing the back of Ahsoka's head. It broke his heart to leave Ahsoka, to leave Obi-wan they were a part of his family both of them. Ahsoka cried into his chest for a few moments before looking up at him with tear stained cheeks "d-does Obi-wan know…?" she asked softly.

Anakin shook his head "not yet" he replied. Ahsoka buried her face into his chest again and hugged him tightly "I'll keep an eye on him" Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded and hugged her tightly "I know you will Ahsoka. I am so proud of you, you will be a great Jedi" Anakin replied. "Goodbye Anakin" Ahsoka said as more tears slipped down her face. "You come and visit us at Padme's apartment alright Snips" Anakin replied. "I will" Ahsoka breathed letting go of him reaching for his bag she handed it to him.

Anakin took the bag in his hand and hugged Ahsoka tightly one more time leaning down he kissed her on her forehead. Anakin took a deep breath and let go of Ahsoka gently squeezing her shoulder before he walked out off the room. Ahsoka turned and watched him leave tears still sliding down her face. When the deal closed behind Anakin however Ahsoka started to grin sinisterly "good riddance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When nightfall came they news of Anakin Skywalker's choice to leave the Jedi Order spread through temple like a wild fire. Ahsoka had purposely made sure to look destroyed; crying softly as she walked through the temple and when people asked her what was wrong she told them her master was leaving but kept the reason why to herself. In telling one, they told two and two told three and three told four. Within an hour it was the talk to the temple and she was sure it had reached Barriss's ears by now.

Walking slowly head cast down toward the ground and arms gently wrapped around herself as she made her way to Barriss's room. She passed by several Jedi who cast glances at her whispering to themselves. Turning her head Ahsoka looked at them as tears rolled down her cheeks and the Jedi fell silent and quickly carried on walking past her.

Reaching Barriss's room Ahsoka raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door. The door opened and her mirilian lover immediately pulled Ahsoka in to her arms "I heard about Master Skywalker, I'm so sorry" she said. Ahsoka cried lightly into Barriss's shoulder until the door closed and the tears suddenly stopped. Confused Barriss pulled away and looked at Ahsoka who was still looking at the floor "Ahsoka are you alright?" Barriss asked concerned.

When the young togruta looked up she was smiling "I'm not sorry Barriss" she replied. Tilting her head in confusion "what do you mean?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka chuckled "I'm not sorry he's gone Barriss" she said pulling the shocked mirilian closer and kissed her lips. "H-how could you say that Ahsoka? He was your master" Barriss replied. "Because he was trying to keep us apart Barriss and now that he's gone things will return to normal" Ahsoka replied.

Barriss shook her head "Ahsoka do you know how hard it will be to find you a new master?" Ahsoka shrugged indifferently "I don't care Barriss alright, all I want is you and for nothing to ever come in between that. So the news of Anakin leaving the Order was a blessing" Ahsoka replied cupping her lover's cheek "don't worry Barriss everything will be alright."

Barriss was confused; this was defiantly not how she would have expected Ahsoka to react. "But you came in crying like you were devastated" Barriss said which made Ahsoka smile wider "I had to play the part, didn't I?" Ahsoka replied "but all that acting is warring me out" she replied taking her lover's hand and leading her to the bed.

Ahsoka gently pushed Barriss onto the bed and began taking her clothes off then she began taking off her lover's clothes. "Ahsoka I don't think" Barriss started. "Shhhhhh" Ahsoka said placing a finger on her lover's lips "I don't want you to think, not tonight. Tonight I want you to feel me, feel each other" Ahsoka whispered pulling Barriss's top over her head she began making out with her.

Barriss wanted to talk, wanted to figure out what was going on with Ahsoka but as their lips touched and their skin pressed against one another she found that she didn't want to talk. The kiss was passionate, full of warm love that could melt the snow on Illum and Barriss fell into it. Her slim green hands began pulling down her pants and she wiggling her hips she slid them off.

Their tongue's danced between each other's mouths as Ahsoka ran her fingers through her lover's neck length black hair. Slowly Ahsoka began moving her hips against her lover as Barriss's green legs wrapped around her waist. Barriss moaned softly as all her concerns for Ahsoka started to vanish and was replaced by pleasure. Barriss began rocking her hips slowly into her lover's as their kiss deepened.

All her worries, all her concerns for the future suddenly didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered to Barriss was Ahsoka. Another moan escaped her mouth as Ahsoka began kissing down her newly healed neck. Barriss put her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head and pulled Ahsoka closer to her neck. As odd as it was Barriss had found that within the last couple of days she had grown to like the love marks Ahsoka had put on her. She wanted her to do it again.

Ahsoka began to lightly kiss the soft green skin on her lover's neck and she slowly drew her tongue across the side. Barriss tasted better than Ahsoka remembered. Barriss shivered in delight as she felt Ahsoka start to nip at her neck. It was dangerous because togruta have sharp pointed teeth but Barriss trusted Ahsoka and it just felt to good to force the togruta to stop. Her hips began to rock faster against Ahsoka as Ahsoka bit a little harder "yes" Barriss moaned. She wanted Ahsoka to mark her, she couldn't explain it but her mind, her body was telling her that she wanted it. It was a pleasurable kind of pain as Ahsoka bit down a little harder each time until Ahsoka broke skin. Swiftly Ahsoka drew her tongue across the wound licking it multiple times.

Even Barriss's blood tasted good Ahsoka thought as she licked the drops of blood from her lover's neck. It was a bizarre thought even for Ahsoka but she figured it was because her species were carnivores and some liked their meat raw. Tonight both of them decided not to make rough love to one another but both for very different reasons.

Ahsoka wanted it rough, she wanted to take Barriss down to that pleasure toy shop and use many of the new items she had used on the twi'lek on Barriss. Maybe she would even pleasure both Barriss and the twi'lek, after all the twi'lek had done a very good job and Ahsoka would have to reward her for that. However Ahsoka decided to be gentle just for tonight.

Slowly Ahsoka began leaving marks that would turn into bruises by morning all over Barriss's neck. While doing so she reached out with the force and took a strap on from her pile of clothes. She had snagged it from the toy shop right before leaving granted it wasn't really easy to hide something like that but she had found a way. She lifted her hips up and using the force she put it on "relax" she breathed into her lover's ear.

"What?" Barriss moaned lost in the pleasure she was already receiving but her eyes widened and she gasp as something began pushing its way inside of her womanhood and she knew it wasn't Ahsoka's fingers. "Ahsoka what are you ahhhhh…." She said as the object slowly began moving in and out of her going a little deeper each time.

"Relax Barriss" Ahsoka spoke softly slowly pushing the strap on deeper into her lover "just enjoy it." Barriss was already wet and thankfully so because whatever was inside of her was big. Barriss was just thankful that what ever Ahsoka was using she was being gentle with it. Her moans became more often as she walls were spread further apart by the strap on.

It was a subtle kind of domination that would still continue to make Barriss more and more submissive. In fact Ahsoka was sure she could chain Barriss up with little resistance by now. "Ahsoka this feels so" Barriss flinched in pain as the strap on was pushed deeper "good" she said. Barriss was getting wetter and wetter which helped elevate some of the pain. Ahsoka continued to go deeper little by little as she passionately began kissing her lover's sweet lips again.

Suddenly however Ahsoka felt something blocking her from going any deeper inside of Barriss. Pushing her hips further against her lover she saw Barriss face twist in pain "Ahsoka" Barriss said breathing heavily. Gently Ahsoka kissed her lover's lips and looking at her in the eyes "you trust me don't you?" she asked. Barriss nodded her head not sure what Ahsoka was planning to do. They both still had their virginity and Barriss thought she would have her for a long time. That was until Ahsoka ramed her hips against her lover driving the dildo right through the hymen. Barriss cried out in pain as blood started to spill out of her womanhood. Tears began to roll down Barriss's face and Ahsoka quickly kissed Barriss "shhhh it's ok" she soothed gently working the dildo deeper much much slower. Barriss's face twisted in pain but after a few moments the pain vanished being replaced with pleasure.

Barriss couldn't believe it, Ahsoka had just taken her virginity, the most sacred thing a woman could have. It was a scary thought to loss something like that especially if you weren't expecting it but she did trust Ahsoka. Perhaps in some way this could bring them even closer in their relationship.

Barriss felt the pleasure building much quicker the deeper Ahsoka pushed the dildo into her. "I love you Ahsoka" Barriss said moving her hips with her lover Ahsoka kissed her lips "I love you too" she said ' _my little sex slave'_ she added the last bit in her head. Soon Barriss began panting as Ahsoka started to speed up pushing the dildo deeper and deeper into her.

Deeper and deeper, faster and faster Ahsoka went until Barriss moaned in pure ecstasy as her body release and her juices slipped from her. Breathing heavily Barriss looked up at her togruta lover, Ahsoka was right everything would go back to normal soon enough and she was sure Ahsoka would get a new master. The two shared a long passionate kiss before Barriss drifted off to sleep a little more submissive than the day before.

Ahsoka was smiling as she gently pulled the strap on out of her lover. She was tempted to roll Barriss over and shove it in the mirilian's asshole and see what kind of pleasure that brought her but decided against it for the time being. She took off the strap on and tossed it across the room before pulling Barriss into her arms and kissing her forehead "mine" she growled softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Predator's prey chapter 15

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of her comm. link beeping underneath the pile of her clothes. Open her eyes she groaned as a perfect morning was sure to be ruined by whoever wanted to talk to her. Rolling out of bed she shivered as she left the warmth of the bed and walked over to her pile of clothes. "Padawan Tano" she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning Ahsoka, I apologize for disturbing you but the Council wishes to speak to you" Obi-wan greeted. "What for?" Ahsoka asked stretching her back before she started getting dressed. "A mission" Obi-wan replied. "Alright I'm on my way" Ahsoka said closing the channel. With another yawn Ahsoka pulled her gloves on and clipped her lightsabers to her belt before walking out of the room.

She reached the Council chambers within a few minutes and was greeted by several of the council members. Walking inside of the room Ahsoka stopped in the center of the room. Yoda was the first to greet her "feel how do you?" the Jedi Grand Master asked. "Given the circumstances Master Yoda I could be better" Ahsoka said with a slight sigh. Master Yoda nodded "A mission we have for you, feel up to it do you?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded "Yes Master Yoda" she said with a smile. "Good to hear that is" Yoda replied. "You and Knight Secura will infiltrate this Zygerrian Empire and find the colonist" Windu stated. Ahsoka raised and eye marking at the mention of Secura going with her "are you sure that's wise Masters?" Ahsoka asked. "What do you mean little soka?" Plo Koon asked. "Zygerrian are slavers and twi'lek's are well…their species in the outer rim are commonly slaves" Ahsoka replied.

"You are too young and don't have enough experience to handle this mission yourself little Soka" Plo Koon replied. Ahsoka suppressed a growl in the back of her throat and turned to look at Master Yoda. "A point you have young Tano but send you alone we can not" Yoda said "have someone in mind do you?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled "Yes I do" she said after a moment of thought. "I don't doubt that that this Zygerrian Queen knows the location of the missing colonist and we would have to get the information from her. I was thinking Barriss could act as a gift to the queen, a slave sort of speak. Then after I get acquainted with the Queen and win her trust I could get the location of the colonist" Ahsoka replied. Windu's brown furrowed "Barriss Offee?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded "Yes, she is great at following orders and is docile. I believe she would made a good slave that way I have someone to watch my back inside of the castle while I'm trying to get the information we need" Ahsoka replied.

The council seemed to ponder the idea before Master Yoda nodded "Agree with young Tano I do. Knight Secura go will you as well" he replied. Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded "Yes Master Yoda" she replied bowing her head leaving the council chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee and Aayla Secura were sitting in a ship headed to Zygerrian Empire. Ahsoka sat in the back of the shuttle glaring daggers at the blue twi'lek piloting the ship. This was supposed to be her mission, her chance to prove her strength to the council and they decided to send Aayla along to baby sit the both of them. She tightly squeezed the armrest until her knuckles turned white and she gritted her teeth as she imagined throwing Aayla out of the shuttle.**

 **As the young togruta sat there simmering her anger steadily began to grow. Aayla would not interfere with her chance to prove just how powerful she was, she wouldn't allow it. Her hand began to reach for her lightsaber as the idea of stabbing her through the back came to her mind but before she could the twi'lek spoke up. "We need to plan for this mission infiltrate the slaver society to find the colonist" she said.**

 **Ahsoka's eyes narrowed "I know that and I already have a plan" Ahsoka replied keeping her voice calm but seething on the inside. The twi'lek glanced back at Ahsoka and nodded "let's hear it" she said. "We disguise Barriss as a slave and I disguise my self as a slaver and request a audience with this Zygerrian queen once we're inside and I get close to the queen I can probe her mind and get the location of the colonist" Ahsoka replied.**

 **Aayla shook her head "That won't work Ahsoka. You're too young, the Zygerrian Queen wouldn't believe that you were a slaver. Though perhaps that may work if I was the slaver" Aayla replied. "You're a twi'lek" Ahsoka snapped "your species are known to be slaves, do you really think the Zygerrian queen will believe a twi'lek could be a slaver?" Ahsoka stated hotly.**

 **Aayla paused to consider this; as much as she hated to admit it Ahsoka did have a point. Her species were known to be slaves in the outer rim and even Aayla wasn't sure if she could pull it off. Perhaps Ahsoka was right but it would be dangerous if they got caught. "I don't like it but it may just work if we're careful" she replied after a moments thought.**

 **"Once I get the location of the colonist's location I'll contact you and make up and excuse to leave" Ahsoka replied standing up "I'm going to check on Barriss and tell her the plan" she said walking out of the cockpit before she lost her cool.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"Tell me, why I'm the one playing a slave?" Barriss asked with an unhappy tone. Her blue eyes were focused on Ahsoka who was dressed up as a Zygerrian slaver.**

 **"Because I'm too rebellious to be one," Ahsoka replied with a smirk. "And besides..." the young Togruta chuckled "...you look simply stunning in that outfit underneath that robe. I have the urge to simply take you right here and now aboard the ship."**

 **"Ahsoka!" Barriss scolded her lover feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. The Togruta grinned as the ship landed the Zygerrian palace. When the two walked down the ramp Ahsoka spoke to Barriss fifteen minutes after Aayla left so not to look suspicious. "The Queen is our main goal; she knows the location of the kidnapped colonists."**

 **"How do you plan on getting that information out of her?" Barriss asked.**

 **"I'll discreetly probe her mind and see what I can find," Ahsoka replied.**

 **The two walked through the gate and into the city. Ahsoka was in awe looking at the slavery, while Barriss was disgusted." How can civilization this advanced still practice slavery? Its barbaric" she asked.**

 **"It makes them wealthy, powerful and it's fun," Ahsoka replied with a mischevious smile. The young Togruta began to like this place more and more. Looking around she noticed markets and slaves being sold like they were a common commodity. She really wanted to join the fun but she had a mission. Barriss looked at Ahsoka with worry in her eyes "just playing the part" Ahsoka replied with a small smile before her face became hard and she pushed Barriss forward "now move" she snapped. Ahsoka slipped easily into the persona of a slaver much more than Barriss found herself liking but they had a mission right now and she needed to focus on saving the colonist.**

 **"Excuse me, friend," Ahsoka said to a Zygerrian who was currently whipping a slave gaining his attention. Deactivating his whip the male turned to look at the girl. "What have we here? You wear Zygerrian armor but you are not one of us. Who are you?" he asked folding his arms.**

 **"I've come for an audience with the Queen," Ahsoka answered.**

 **"I that case I assume you have an invitation," said the Zygerrian. "We can't just let anyone in to speak with the majesty."**

 **"No invitation," Ahsoka shook her head. "But I do bring news the Queen will be eager to hear."**

 **"I doubt that. You're nothing more than a brigand and a very young one I will add," said the Zygerrian.**

 **Ahsoka bristled and her anger began to boil but decided to keep her cool. At least for now. "I wouldn't say that. Especially when the Queen learns you prevented her from hearing the news about Bruno Denturri." Two other Zygerrian guards approached the two girls from behind. Ahsoka noticed a floating observation droid who stopped in front of the Zygerrian. "Halt! Cease all hostilities! This female is to be escorted to the palace by order of the Queen, "the droid said.**

 **The Zygerrian said nothing only narrowed his eyes in irritation. Turning around he began to walk in the direction of the palace with Ahsoka, Barriss and the two guards following him.**

 **Inside the palace, the group approached the throne. Ahsoka immediately noticed three Kiros birds and the Zygerrian Queen seated on her throne. Looking at her figure and face, the Togruta noticed she was really beautiful. Slim, yet sharp, defined and curvy in important places. "Make sure all preparations are complete for this evening," the Queen ordered a twi'lek girl before noticing Ahsoka. The Queen arched her eyebrow curiously and smiled. "And fetch refreshments," she added. The Twi'lek girl bowed before leaving.**

 **"My Queen, I present: Daina Quell," the Zygerrian said gesturing towards Ahsoka.**

 **"So you're the 'girl' who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturri?" she asked. "Yes, your highness," Ahsoka replied. "However, when I spoke with him, he didn't mention just how beautiful you are," she added with a smirk.**

 **Barriss felt something inside of her as Ahsoka complemented the Queen... jealousy? She knew it was all an act but she couldn't help it.**

 **The Queen chuckled. "Really? And did Bruno spoke of my intense hatred of him?" she said with an angry look. Other Zygerrians pointed their blasters at Ahsoka, who calmly grabbed the end of the nearest blaster with the tips of her index finger and thumb and lowered it . "He didn't need to your majesty. In fact, Bruno will not speaking ever again," she replied.**

 **"What do you mean?" the Queen asked raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Bruno Denturri is dead, I killed him," Ahsoka replied proudly. The Togruta gestured to Barriss. "Here's a slave from his palace. Compensation for my efforts," she said before taking the robes of the Mirialan. The celadon outfit really looked good on her. Barriss docilely looked at the Queen, who smiled and stood up.**

 **"You impress me, Daina Quell. She's quite the piece," she said walking towards them. Other Zygerrians, slaves and also Barriss, kneeled as the Queen began walking down toward them. "And you have defeated Bruno Denturri in battle, you must be quite a warrior despite being so young," the Queen praised her. Barriss stood up allowing the Queen to inspect her. "The slave is certainly of fine stock. Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female," the Queen said gently rubbing her fingers on Barriss's shoulder. The Mirialan stood calmly and didn't even flinch. "She's also well trained."**

 **"She was quite rebellious at first," Ahsoka stated.**

 **"Was?" the Zygerrian Queen raised her eyebrows.**

 **"Yes, I broke her and now she's my slave," Ahsoka replied approaching Barriss from behind and grabbing the top of her outfit. "I can do whatever I want to her without any words of protests and she will do anything I desire. Right slave?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk on her face.**

 **"Yes, Mistress," Barriss replied quickly, quietly, keeping her eyes to the floor. Ahsoka loved the sound of that word. "Good, now undress and let the Queen inspect you completely." She ordered.**

 **Barriss's blue eyes widened in shock. The Queen was also very surprised just as the Zygerrians around the room. "That won't be necessary," the Queen raised her hand. Barriss was really grateful, she didn't know if she would be able to undress in the room full of other people. "She's a really valuable slave, I'm certain of that. What is your price for her?" she asked Ahsoka.**

 **"With all due respect, how can I price the beauty of this slave when I look upon the magnificence of your highness," Ahsoka said licking her lips with a smirk. The queen was powerful, respected and had more slaves than Ahsoka was sure she could count.**

 **"Oh, Daina Quell I didn't know you had interest in females," the Queen said with a half-smile. "I'm flattered."**

 **"If I may be so bold, are you interested in females your majesty?" Ahsoka looked seductively at the Queen, who chuckled. "My, my, Daina Quell. You're a bold one aren't you?"**

 **"My reputation precedes me then," Ahsoka replied with a mischievous smile.**

 **"It's very rare to see a member of your species with such interests. I would have thought that you would be disgusted by such traditions and the sight of shackles. And yet you're standing here, strong, beautiful and with a great talent for breaking slaves," the Queen stated. "Tell me Daina Quell, are you interested in becoming a slaver?"**

 **"Oh?" Ahsoka looked interested. Really interested. "Working with such a beauty like you would be an honor and a** ** _pleasure_** **." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The idea of becoming a slaver, to break slaves began to make her wet with excitement.**

 **"Hmmm... perhaps we can put a price on your slave. Come walk with me," said the Queen holding her arm out. Ahsoka grabbed it and the two headed towards the exit with Barriss following them. All this time, Ahsoka discreetly was probing the Queen's mind looking for the information. It was harder than she thought.**

 **The three females stopped on the upper balcony of the palace. The green-skinned Twi'lek girl, who joined them, approached with two glasses of water on plate. "Slavery is a natural order of things," stated the Queen grabbing one glass, while Ahsoka grabbed the other. "The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the weak. Bound to our service."**

 **"I fully agree my Queen," Ahsoka said taking a sip. "I would love to see many people under my feet. However, there's something intoxicating about breaking the strong and rebellious. To watch them break and submit as they realize that they weren't as strong as they thought." The Togruta was actually telling the truth.**

 **"Hmmm... you clearly were born to be a slaver. I will need people with your talents to spread our ways across the galaxy," stated the Zygerrian just before the Twi'lek girl tried to stab her with a knife. Ahsoka reacted immediately and grabbed the girl's wrist disarming her. "Let me go!" the Twi'lek demanded as she tried to free her hand but Ahsoka held her tightly. Using the Force, she enhanced her strength not allowing the Twi'lek to escape and back handed the twi'lek across the face.**

 **"You dare to raise a hand against your Master?" the Queen growled. "Clearly you need further processing."**

 **"No! I won't go back there!" the Twi'lek exclaimed trying to free her hand while the other one held onto her cheek.**

 **"I can help with that," Ahsoka proposed with a sinister smile. "Maybe even we can break her together?"**

 **"I will think about it," replied the Queen with a smirk on her face. The guard approached them and took the screaming girl away. "Daina you're proving to be quite resourceful. Very well, I'll pay the price for your slave. But if you decide to stay and work for me it would be an even better deal for you."**

 **Suddenly, the Queen placed a hand on her forehead. Finally, Ahsoka managed to probe her mind and began searching for information inside of her mind. "Is everything okay your majesty?" she asked.**

 **"A slight headache," replied the Queen. "The last few days were quite stresfull." Ahsoka managed to find the location of the colonists but she also found something really interesting. Especially for her. The Queen was a proud and strong woman, but deep inside, she had something hidden... submissiveness. If one could slightly and discreetly pull it outside, she could be a natural slave. Immediately, Ahsoka's heart began to beat faster. A Zygerrian Queen as her own sex slave. The mere thought was arousing beyond belief. Even better, she could rule the whole Zygerrian Empire from the shadows and break slaves all day and night. She had nothing but trouble in the Jedi Order maybe it was time to leave that life behind.**

 **"I agree," Ahsoka said grinning with a nod leaving the Queen's mind.**

 **"Perfect," the Queen smiled and stood up. "Everyone will kneel before us Daina. Weak, strong... even Jedi and Sith."**

 **"** ** _Yes everyone will kneel before me, Jedi, Sith and even you,_** **" Ahsoka said in her mind. "My Queen there's still a question that was left unanswered. Are you interested in females?"**

 **The Queen smiled and approached Ahsoka. "Only the ones that are strong, beautiful and have the same interests as me," she replied gently rubbing her fingers on Ahsoka's lekku. "Mmm... that means we're perfect for each other," Ahsoka stated.**

 **"Perhaps, but be careful, Daina," warned the Queen. "I'm a strong, dominating woman and I really enjoy rough fun. Those that don't measure up to my expectations end up... on the bottom."**

 **"Oh, don't worry your highness," Ahsoka smiled mischievously. "I'm sure I will not only meet, but also exceed your expectations."**


	16. Chapter 16

Predator's prey chapter 16

"So Daina tell me a little about yourself, your up bringing, your childhood and why is it you desire to become a slaver" the Zygerrian queen said waving off one of the slaves who had just filled her wine glass. The two were seated at a massive table filled with a variety of various fruits and meats.

"My childhood?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why yes, someone such as yourself must have quiet the story to tell" the queen replied taking a small sip of her wine.

Ahsoka took a bite of rare meat from her plate and chewed it slowly savoring its taste as she thought of a lie she could tell the queen. Taking a measured slip from her glass she sat it down and cleared her throat. "I was born on the grassy plains of Shili to a loving mother but a loathed father" she started off slowly.

Sitting back in her luxuriously designed chair holding her wine glass in one hand the queen listened. "My father was a half ass mechanic and as you can imagine Shili's space ports are fairly small so work was hard to find. He blew most of the money he eared at the cantina on alcohol meaning we had little money for food. He'd come home drunk and in a fit of rage he would beat my mother because we didn't have enough food. My mother suffered from broken bones and a bruised body most of their marriage. I was young and I didn't understand why my father would beat and hurt my mother almost nightly" taking another sip from her glass Ahsoka looked at the queen's face.

"Then he started beating me at the age of five as well as my mother. He blamed me because we didn't have enough money, because we could barely feed ourselves. Five years of beatings at the age of ten, something happened. My father was standing over my mother who was lying on the floor with a swollen face and I was screaming at him to stop but I was in no better shape than my mother to help her because he had broken my arm. I didn't know at the time but my mother had been pregnant, in the early stages and he began kicking her. Something inside me snapped." Her face became one of intense anger.

"He killed my sibling…murdered by brother or sister before they were even born. I stood up and grabbed the nearest thing I could find and it just happened to be a knife. Everything had gone red and the next thing I heard was my father screaming, begging for his life. Years of pent up anger, of pain had finally burst out in a blinding rage. It felt good, after so long, after so many beatings to finally have revenge. I enjoyed his screams, his pleas for mercy. I felt strong, powerful, in charge and that feeling was so intoxicating."

"After it was all over I found out my sibling had died and my mother was devastated. My father had been the only source of income and I was too young to get a job so what little money we had was gone in a couple of days. My mom fell into a deep depression and became very sick. The doctor said it was due to the years of abuse and we didn't have the money that was needed for medicine, we didn't even have enough money for pain killers. My mother died a week later and I was left alone until my grandparents showed up and took me in. I was angry, angry at my father for killing my sibling, angry at my mother for leaving me and angry at myself for not acting sooner. I promised myself that I would never again be weak, that I would never again allow myself to be in a position of where someone had control over me" she took another sip from her glass and closed her eyes.

Swirling the sweet liquid in her mouth she swallowed slowly before opening her eyes and meeting the queen's eyes with a dark smile across her face. "And I enjoyed the feeling of power, of control, of dominance."

"My my Daina, that it quiet the childhood" the queen replied sitting her glass and looking the togruta in the eyes. "Your young, strong and clearly have potential but most of all I can tell you have ambition" the queen said with a smile.

Ahsoka leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table and smiled slyly "I'm flatter you noticed your highness." The queen sat back in her chair "allow me to offer you a proposition. You seek power, authority, control over others and as proven you have an act for breaking slaves. I can offer you that and so much more" she said. Ahsoka's grin widened "I'm listening."

Barriss stood at the edge of the room silently observing Ahsoka and the queen's conversation. The story Ahsoka had told the queen had surprised even Barriss, she didn't think she could come up with something like that as fast as Ahsoka had. Barriss was thankful that the queen seemed to believe the story and hopefully they could get the information they needed and get out of here quickly. She had been in shock as she had followed them Ahsoka though the lavish palace, never before had see seen someone live such a lavish lifestyle on the lives of suffering and slavery.

It was horrendous that someone would want to gain off of the pain of others and Ahsoka seemed to be reveling in the environment. No Ahsoka's not like that, Barriss thought and shook her head. Ahsoka wouldn't seek to gain from others suffering, she was a good person, selfless, kind, loving. Still, that grin Ahsoka had on her face sent a shiver down Barriss's spine.

The queen turned toward Barriss and Barriss immediately lowered her eyes to the floor. "You can keep the mirilian slave for your own personal use, I will make you my protégé, I will grant you authority, power and as many slaves as you desire in exchange all I require is your loyalty, your service, your pledge to me" the queen said.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes "you want me…to serve you?" she asked. "A fair request for what I am offering you Daina I assure you, so what will it be?" the queen replied. Ahsoka seemed to ponder the offer for several minutes but in reality she was formulating a plan. She would play along for a little bit; she would do what the queen asked all while pulling the submissiveness she had sensed in the queen out. She would have it all: power, control, authority, it would all be hers. Her grin spread into a predatory smile exposing her sharp teeth and she drew her tongue slowly over her lips as she stared at the queen. "You have a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sharp scream of pain echoed within a small room as the twi'lek that had tried to stab the queen only hours ago was now receiving the wrath of the queen. Bound by chains and on her knees the twi'lek shook and her green back had turned a shade of red from the lightwhip that had struck her several times already. "Please…my queen…I AHHHH!" the twi'lek screamed as the whip connected with her back once again and a powerful charge of electricity was sent through her body.

Behind the queen Ahsoka stood with a sadistically cruel smile on her face. The screams, the pleas for mercy and the begging for forgiveness was arousing her primal side. She watched as the yellowish orange tail of the whip drew back across the floor as the queen was getting ready to strike again.

The sight of a weak twi'lek unable to resist the power of a stronger, more dominate woman was beginning to make Ahsoka really horny. She was tempted to leap at the queen pinning her to the wall and satisfying her growing desire to dominate but she would have to wait until the time was right. Again another ear piecing scream from the twi'lek and Ahsoka's mouth began to water.

The queen pulled the whip back and rotated her tired shoulder in a circular motion. Glancing back at protégé she immediately spotted the burning desire smoldering in her eyes and she smiled. Turning the lightwhip off she offered it to her "want to try?" she asked.

Ahsoka's eyes shifted from the weak twi'lek who was lying on the floor to the queen then down to the queen's hand. Reaching out she took the lightwhip from the queen, it had a similar weight to that of her lightsabers. She tested the grip by rotating it a few times in her hand and a wide sinister grin spread wider across her face. With a deep growl Ahsoka activated the lightwhip and with a powerful swing she struck the twi'lek with the tail of the weapon.

The twi'lek screamed as the weapon struck her again and again and again each time it was more intense than the last. The whip came down faster, harder the more Ahsoka's arousal grew and the whip began burn the twi'lek's back. "On you knees slave!" Ahsoka snarled striking the twi'lek again knocking her to the ground. Panting, exhausted and in intense pain the twi'lek struggle to pull herself up to her knees but she had no strength left.

"GET UP!" Ahsoka shouted cracking the whip next to the twi'lek. The twi'lek flinched as the tail came within inches of her face and she tried to push herself up. Her weak arms gave out however and she collapsed onto the hard floor "please…no more…I'm sorry…" the twi'lek whimpered.

Ahsoka's eyes had turned sulfuric yellow and bore into the back of the twi'lek's head. Walking forward she knelt down and grabbed a hold of the twi'lek's lekku and violently yanked her head back. The twi'lek screamed as part of her body was lifted up by her lekku, tears poured down her face as intense pain shot through her body. "You're a slave and don't even think for a moment that you can ever be anything more" Ahsoka sneered. Eyes closed tightly the twi'lek nodded her head and gasped as she was let go. Falling forward the twi'lek collapsed onto the floor.

Ahsoka stepped back and activated the lightwhip once again and she violently slung the whip down one more time on the twi'lek. Striking the twi'lek directly on the head the twi'lek let out one finally scream before falling unconscious. Ahsoka was breathing quickly and her body tingled with excitement. She was extremely aroused, her womanhood dripping wet. Turning her gaze toward the queen "who's next?" she asked with a lustfully dark intent consuming her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Predator's prey chapter 17

By the time Ahsoka had finished breaking four slaves she had worked up a pretty good sweat. The young togruta had never been so violent in her life, but the feeling of dominating another being was to intoxicating for her to care. The queen had been very pleased with her work and had told her that she must have been born for this.

The queen had already informed her staff and slaves inside of the palace of Ahsoka's new position and that she was to be given whatever she needed. Now Ahsoka was following a togruta female servant about in her mid thirties if she had to guess down the hall.

"The queen has set you up with your own room inside of the palace. We have already taken your personal slave there and she is awaiting you inside to serve you. If there is anything that you require there is a counsel in your quarters that summons us" the togruta slave said.

However Ahsoka was only partway listening, the intense arousal she was feeling from breaking some of the slaves was making it hard to concentrate on what was being said. Turning down another hall way the togruta came to a halt when she noticed the younger togurta had stopped. Turning around "is everything alright mistress?" she asked. All the servants had been required to address the young togruta as either Lady Daina or Mistress and Ahsoka had chosen the second one.

Ahsoka thought she would have been able to make it to her new room before her need to release became to great but she was wrong. Her womanhood was aching and Ahsoka's dominate side was demanding more. Her eyes that had remained sulfuric yellow locked on the older togruta woman "take off your clothes" she growled.

The older togruta's eyes widened but she quickly complied stripping out of her servant attire. The older togruta knew better than to hesitate or dare question an order because the punishment would be severe but that didn't make the situation any less scary.

Ahsoka didn't even bother ordering the older togruta to lie down, she just threw herself at the older woman and slammed her into the ground. Taking a hold of both the lekku on the side of the togruta's head Ahsoka shoved the organs inside the woman. The togruta cried out as Ahsoka worked the organs in and out of her quickly. While one hand was preoccupied Ahsoka grabbed the one of her nipples and pinched it hard.

By the time the togruta's cries had turned to moans Ahsoka had pulled both of the lekku out and was eating the togruta out. The first orgasm came and then a second and a third but Ahsoka didn't let up for a moment. As she swallowed mouthfuls of the togurta's juices her tongue mercilessly attacked the most sensitive spot inside of her womanhood.

The togruta screamed as a fourth orgasm tore though her body into the hungry mouth of her mistress. Each one sent the older togruta into a intense pleasure high and they just kept coming each time her mistress pushed her tongue deeper licked harder without giving her even a second to catch her breath.

A Zygerrian guard came running around to corner to see what was happening but came to a skidding halt. His eyes went wide as he saw the woman who the queen had seemingly taken a liking to savagely eating out one of the servants. The sound of his foot steps must have drawn the girl's attention because she looked up at him with cum running down the sides of her face and growled like she had become a beast protecting its food from another animal. Slowly the guard began backing up as a strange sense of fear began to wash over him. He was staring at the strange colored eyes of the young togruta and saw the warning flash across them. He knew if he would try to interfere or even come any closer things would probably not end well. Quickly backing up he watched as the young togruta lowered her head and continued to her work on the servant.

When Ahsoka had finished the togruta was quivering like a helpless child and Ahsoka felt a little better. The older togruta had released at least a dozen or so times where as Ahsoka had only done so once soaking her undergarments in her hot sticky juices. Breathing heavily Ahsoka looked down at the togruta and whipped her face off with her arm. The aching in her womanhood was still bad, she still wasn't satisfied yet but at least now it was manageable and plus she wanted out of this uncomfortable armor as soon as possible. "Which way to my room?" Ahsoka demanded. "Last door…on the right" the older togruta replied in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ahsoka arrived to her room and opened the door she was amazed by the size of it. It was luxuriously designed and the bed frame looked to be hand crafted with gold in it and the sheets seemed to be made of the finest and probably very expensive materials. Her eyes wondered the room until they landed on Barriss still dressed the slave outfit with one new addition, a shock collar had been placed around her neck.

"Ahsoka I was beginning to get worried about you where have you been?" Barriss asked with a sigh of relief. "With the queen, she told that there's going to be an auction tomorrow" Ahsoka replied as she began taking off the armor. "An auction? Well did you find out where the colonist are being held?" Barriss asked. "No not yet but the queen wants me to attend the auction" Ahsoka replied. "Attend the auction, why? Do you think the colonist will be there? Do you think their being held on the planet? Do you- AHHHH!" Barriss cried as the shock collar activated sending electricity though her body.

Ahsoka released the trigger on the collar and turned to Barriss with a smile "you talk to much" she said. "Ahsoka!" Barriss said "why did you do that?" she asked. "We have to keep up appearances don't we? And a slave isn't suppose to ask questions" Ahsoka replied eyeing Barriss's sexy body. Barriss pulled at the collar and sighed "well yea but you didn't have to shock me" she complained.

Ahsoka chuckled and walked up to the mirilian "then why don't you be a good little slave and please your Mistress" she replied with a seductive smile. Barriss found the idea strangely arousing and plus Ahsoka was right. If they blew their cover before they found out where the colonist were then it would all be over. Barriss bowed her head "what would you have me do Mistress?" she asked. This kind of foreplay began to arouse the young mirilian for some strange reason but the mirilian didn't realize just how real it actually was.

Ahsoka grinned "that's a good little slave" she purred "now strip and get on the bed" she ordered. Barriss began taking of the slave outfit as ordered and walked over to the bed laying down on it. Ahsoka peeled out of all her clothes and turned to look at her naked lover on the large bed.

Like many of the other rooms for guest there were a set of chains mounted onto the bed frame incase the guest wanted to have 'company' that night. Ahsoka walked to one side of the bed "now put your arms above your head" she instructed. Barriss looked at Ahsoka "do you really have to tie me up again?" she asked. "Do it slave" Ahsoka growled and after a moment of hesitation Barriss did as asked and Ahsoka bound her hands in chains.

Barriss laid there bound, naked and practically defenseless as her lover slowly climbed onto the bed. Ahsoka's really getting into this foreplay Barriss thought to herself as Ahsoka crawled across the bed toward her. "Now spread your legs slave" Ahsoka ordered to which Barriss opened her legs. Grinning Ahsoka stared down at her lover she buried her face between her lover's legs and began to eat the mirilian out.

Barriss gasp as Ahsoka's tongue forced its way inside of her and began licking her. Barriss immediately felt herself getting wet with desire as waves of pleasure began to wash over her. Slowly Barriss began rocking her hips against her lover allowing Ahsoka to penetrate her deeper. The feeling of pleasure, of these chains of the collar around her neck felt almost right. She didn't know why and she didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was that her lover didn't stop.

Barriss began to close her legs around Ahsoka but the togruta pushed them apart and lifted the mirilian off her back. Sitting down and crossing her legs Barriss back was resting against Ahsoka's lap and her womanhood was right in Ahsoka's face with her legs over each of her shoulders.

When Barriss's first orgasm came her green legs wrapped around the back of Ahsoka's head and pulled her closer as the togruta swallowed mouthfuls of her juices. "Ahsoka….." Barriss moaned riding the high of the orgasm until a intense pain shot though her body. Barriss screamed again as the collar activated and electricity shot though her body. Barriss was panting heavily as the collar stopped shocking her and Ahsoka lifted her head and glared at Barriss "Its Mistress, slave" she snapped.

Barriss nodded her head "Yes Mistress I'm sorry" she panted as Ahsoka went back to work. Ahsoka was taking the role play really serious but for the sake of the mission Barriss guessed she could play along even though the idea wasn't to her liking.

The pain faded and the pleasure resumed as Barriss released a second time into her lover's mouth. "Mistress i….ahhhh" Barriss gasped as Ahsoka began licking a very sensitive part inside of her. Wave after way of pleasure washed over the young mirilian as Ahsoka began to mercilessly assault the sensitive flesh with her tongue. It built and built until Barriss went tense and a third orgasm tore through her. Ahsoka hungrily devoured her delicious seed like she hadn't eaten in two weeks.

Ahsoka pulled Barriss closer as she swallowed the last bits of juices "more" she growled pushing her face deeper between Barriss's legs. Barriss twisted and turned as the orgasms came faster and faster with the time between them growing shorter every time she released. Orgasm after orgasm poured from her body which her lover rapidly devoured like she was starved and each time Barriss fought the restraints a little less.

Ashoka was gripping Barriss butt tightly in her hands as she swallowed another mouthful "More" she growled louder as her nails dug into the mirilian's green flesh. Barriss's mind was reeling with pleasure and it just kept growing. Her body was beginning to hurt but her orgasms were getting longer and the longer they became the higher Barriss's pleasure high became. "Yes yes yes!" Barriss cried as she rocked her hips furiously against Ahsoka "eat me Mistress I'm all yours!" she cried drunk on pleasure.

Barriss furiously bucked her hips the closer and closer she came to release and right as she was at the edge thinking she was about to be pushed over it didn't happen. "Gaaaa!" Barriss gasped as the pleasure continued to build inside of her and her body tensed like it was trying to release but her body wouldn't.

Barriss didn't understand what was happening and why her body wasn't allowing her to release. "Please more don't stop!" Barriss cried as her body tensed again yet there was no release. Ahsoka continued to viciously attack the sensitive flesh of Barriss's womanhood while using the force to keep her from releasing just like she did with the twi'lek back on Coruscant.

Barriss cried out as her body tensed again more violently than before and she barred her teeth trying to endure the torment. Her womanhood throbbed as so much seed built inside of her unable to escape for some unknown reason. She bucked her hips wildly and began throwing her head side to side "I NEEEED, I NEED TO CUM!" she screamed as another orgasm tried to force its way out of her but was stopped once again.

Ahsoka pushed Barriss right to edge of blacking out before finally she release the hold and was greeted with a massive load of hot sticky juices exploding out of her lover. At first Ahsoka chocked as she struggled to swallow stream after stream of hot seed but Ahsoka swallowed quickly and continued to drink mouthfuls.

Barriss's cried when her built up juices were finally set free and her body went limp as her juices poured out of her.

Ahsoka didn't even both wiping her face off she let go of Barriss and climbed on top of her as she finished the last mouthful and slammed her lips against Barriss. She was full and yet she still wanted more. The strap on she had snuck into the armor floated into the air and into her hand where she quickly put it on and slammed it into her lover.

Barriss closed her eyes tightly and tears began to slide down her face from the sudden and hard penetration. Ahsoka forced her tongue into her lover's mouth and began to slam the strap on into her lover at a very fast pace. Barriss rocked her hips against Ahsoka allowing the strap on to go deeper with every thrust. Barriss wrapped her legs around her lover as Ahsoka hammered away at her and she soon soaked the strap on in another load of her seed.

Tonight there was no love in Ahsoka's eyes. There was only a fury of primal lust and desire burning brightly in her sulfuric yellow eyes and the more she dominated Barriss the stronger that primal desire became. Ahsoka slammed her hips harder and harder against Barriss burying the strap on deeper. When Ahsoka finally released it only slowed her down for a second before she continued her vicious assault.

Barriss screamed and moaned louder and louder as each orgasm tore violently though her very being, her mind thick with the most potent pleasure she had ever experienced in her life. Barriss tried to keep up with Ahsoka but her body was to tired and it wouldn't be long before she went limp with exhaustion.

The more Ahsoka dominated her the less appalling the idea of playing a slave became even if it was a pleasure slave. And even if it did as much as it had before Barriss was in no position or state to resist, she was helpless under the onslaught of pleasure bombarding her body. "Yessssssssssssssss" Barriss moaned as she felt another orgasm building inside of her. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and drool sliding down the side of her face Barriss furiously worked her hips.

Ahsoka began to push deeper using the force to augment her speed and strength she gritted her teeth as another orgasm began to build inside of her. "Faster slave!" Ahsoka sneered as she furiously pounded the strap on into Barriss. Barriss sped her hips up as fast as she could and even using the force she couldn't match Ahsoka's speed and strength. "Master!" Barriss cried as her orgasm tore though her very soul and pleasure consumed her mind.

Ahsoka pounded as hard as she could until her body tensed and her juices spilled out side of her. Closing her eyes Ahsoka basked in the pleasure enjoying the trembling of her lover beneath her. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked down at Barriss who had blacked out and growled "I'm not done yet!" she roared.

Pulling the strap on out she rolled Barriss over on her stomach and spread the mirilian's legs apart. She positioned the strap on at the entrance to Barriss's asshole and violently forced it inside. Barriss snapped awake and cried in pain as Ahsoka began pounding into her ass. Gritting her teeth and digging her nails into her hands "AHHH!" she cried.

Ahsoka didn't listen, she didn't care at the moment as she furiously worked the dildo in and out of Barriss's tight ass. "Please! Mistress stop!" Barriss cried painfully as Ahsoka continues shoved the dildo deeper and deeper. After several minutes of torment the pain gave way to a new kind of pleasure and Barriss began to moan. "Oh yes" Barriss panted as she released another load of her hot seed that sprayed onto the bed sheets.

Ahsoka hammered away at the mirilian's ass forcing Barriss to cum again and again until finally Ahsoka released a third time. Barriss moaned softly as the strap on was pulled out of her ass and positioned in front of the entrance to her womanhood again. Barriss gasped as Ahsoka plunged it into her again, this new position allowing for deeper penetration to which they both enjoyed to its fullest.

As the late night hours ticket by Barriss lost herself in the pleasure of it all even though by now she couldn't lift or even move any part of her body. Every part of her was exhausted beyond any training she had ever done and yet Ahsoka was still going strong furiously pounding away inside of her. Barriss moaned as her body tensed and release another load of seed. She didn't want to fight it tonight, this felt too good but she knew her body would feel like complete shit when they finished.

Finally in the early hours of the morning Ahsoka finally pulled the strap on out of Barriss and took it off. Panting heavily her muscles aching she laid down next to Barriss with her eyes closed. She felt satisfied and with that she dozed off for a few hours.


	18. Chapter 18

Predator's prey chapter 18

Standing inside of a high raised seated area of the queen's person viewing box was, Ahsoka looked out at the crowd that had gathered from all parts of the outer regions of the galaxy to bid on slaves. Dressed in the Zygerrian armor with her arms crossed over her chest Ahsoka couldn't help but feel excited. This would be the first slave action she had ever attended and Ahsoka had a feeling that she would attend many more in the future.

She had decided last night after she had finished with Barriss that she didn't want to leave the planet. The life of a Jedi was one of servitude and Ahsoka no longer wanted to serve but to be served. Yes, she could see herself having a pretty good life here once the queen was hers. She would break the queen, shatter her will and mold her into her own slave to do her will.

However Ahsoka knew she could not just up and claim the throne for herself, there would be to many complications. Instead Ahsoka would have the queen name her her heir after a year or two. Then together they would rule over this slave empire and increase its reach throughout the galaxy and when the time was right Ahsoka would seize the throne for herself.

A grin made its way across the young togruta's face as the fantasy danced in her mind. After a moment however it faded, she still had loose ends she needed to tie up. First she had to get rid of Secura and she figured the best way to do that was to find the location of the colonist and make up and excuse as to why her and Barriss needed to stay behind. Secondly she still had a score to settle with Luminara but for the time being she could do neither so she turned her attention back to the center of the arena as the auction began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barriss groaned as a sharp pain jolted her awake when she attempted to roll over. Her entire body was aching and even opening her eyes took a lot of effort. Her throat felt like she had been drinking broken glass and her muscles were on fire and she felt sticky. Everything hurt and yet the young mirilian didn't know why. Her mind was sluggish and clouded unable to recall the events of last night.

What she could remember was screaming and moaning and that was probably why her throat hurt so badly. Attempting to stretch her arm Barriss heard rattling, turning her head toward the sound Barriss found her arms chained above her head. _Yep that would explain why everything hurts_ she thought to herself. She must have had sex with Ahsoka last night and by the way she felt right now it must have been pretty rough.

Barriss sighed, she was in no shape to try to get out of these chains. She didn't even think she could call on the force right now if she tried. Twisting her legs in a attempt to get a little more comfortable a sharp pain shot through her womanhood which caused her to scream but it only came out as a whimper.

She couldn't move, she couldn't talk and there was no way she was going to go anywhere anytime soon so she had one choice. She would have to lay there until Ahsoka came back.

As her mind slowly became a little clearer with each passing moment she was able to recall one more thing from last night. Pleasure: intense, molting hot pleasure all night long. She remembered herself screaming in ecstasy as Ahsoka ravaged her body like some sort of beast. And the strangest part, the strangest part was the Barriss remembered herself begging for more, she had gotten so horny, so aroused to the point that she would have done anything just to have her desire satisfy.

She tried to recall more and one detail seemed to stick out more than any other. Her lover's eyes, they hadn't been there normal blue but for the life of her she couldn't recall exactly what they had looked like.

As time went on and last night came back in detail Barriss found herself getting wet from just thinking about it. It had been hot and heavy all night long as her lover had made her cum over and over again. Ahsoka had driven her mad with pleasure and she hadn't cared. Her sweet loving Ahsoka, her Soka, her…Mistress…. _wait, what?_ Barriss thought to her self. Where in the heck did that come from, Ahsoka wasn't her mistress and yet her mind and her growing arousal told her different.

Shaking her head Barriss took a deep breath to calm her mind. She just needed some fresh air and a shower and she'd be thinking straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night the queen had requested to see Ahsoka in her chambers and now she stood looking out the window at the city. After closing the door the queen walked over to her bed and sat at the edge and looked at the togruta.

"Tell me Daina, where was your slave I didn't see her at the auction?" the queen asked drawling Ahsoka attention from view of the open window. Turning around Ahsoka smiled slyly "she is recovering from last nights…punishment" she replied. "Didn't breaking four slaves satisfy you? I thought you said your slave was broken already" the queen asked. Ahsoka drew her tongue slowly across her lips as if she could still taste the mirilian's flesh on her lips. "Punishment of a different sorts your highness" Ahsoka replied as she walked back over to the queen. "What do you mean?" the queen asked curiously.

"Some times I find that pleasuring the flesh can inflect more damage on a slave than any number of lashes from a whip" Ahsoka said in a low seductive whisper in to the queen's ear as she sat down beside the queen. "Imagine driving them over the edge again and again as the scream in ecstasy unable to control their body's desires. To watch as they squirm and beg, helpless against your firm hands. Their minds shatter as their body gives in to your commands and the only thing they can focus on is the inferno of pleasure that is building inside."

The queen shifted slightly as she felt herself becoming aroused and she crossed her legs as she started getting wet just at the thought. "You let it build inside of them to the highest point possible and then you keep them there. They will beg, scream and cry for release. They will do anything you desire because the torment you have suspended not only in their minds but also their body in as well is too great." The queen's mouth began to water as her arousal continued to grow and her lips parted slowly "how…" she asked.

Ahsoka smiled and placed her hand on the queen's leg and began to slowly move her way to her up the smooth skin. "Little things such as touches, kisses, pinching, slapping" Ahsoka replied as her fingers moved slowly to the queen's inner thigh. Slowly, unwillingly the queen uncrossed her legs and slowly opened them, she could feel herself getting wetter and herself getting hotter.

"But what I like" Ahsoka voice dropped even lover, more seductive "what I like is to hold them there, in that state of torment where they are at the edge of the abyss, on the verge of finally getting that release they desire so much." Slowly Ahsoka slipped her hand under the queen's dress moving her hand ever closer toward her desire.

A soft almost inaudible moan escaped between the queen's lips as her legs spread a little wider. She didn't know why but this girl was making her so wet with desire that she could feel it soaking through her undergarments. "Tell me…" the queen said breathing a little quicker her voice sounding almost as a plea as her arousal became stronger and stronger.

Ahsoka's fingers reached the queen's undergarments and even slower she began wiggling her fingers underneath them. The queen tensed as she felt a pair of smooth slim fingers slowly etch their way toward her entrance. "You hold them there as the beg and plea to have their body's desire satisfied and the let them think just for a moment that your going to give it to them" Ahsoka continued pushing her fingers against the queen's entrance to her womanhood.

The queen straightened her arms allowing her to set up a little more in a attempt to hide the fact that she was shifting her hips forward. Ahsoka's fingers pushed a little harder almost breaking into the entrance and the queen bit her tongue to stop another moan from escape her mouth. What was going on with her, how was thick togruta able to make her this wet. Her mind was suddenly swarming with lewd thoughts, trying as hard as she might to banish them they were making her hornier.

Slowly Ahsoka used her fingers to apply pressure to different parts of the queen's womanhood. "Once you have them there you teeter them back in forth, giving them just enough pleasure to keep their arousal at its highest but not enough to drive them over. It requires a special hand to keep them at their peeks" Ahsoka said applying a little more pressure until her montrals could pick up sound of just how wet the queen was.

Gently pushing barely even the tips of two of her fingers inside she heard the queen gasp quietly. "It's a form of torture that I have found to be much more effective then whips or shock collars because no matter how strong your mind is, no matter how hard to fight it, you can't fight your own desire. It would drive even the sanest and well respected people to madness and they would do anything to satisfy their body's desire. However…" slowly she pushed her fingers just a little deeper into the queen's soaking wet entrance. "If you pull away to quickly like you're throwing water on a fire their desire will vanish but if you slowly pull away dragging it out as long as possible the fire dies yes but the embers still burn. The hunger remains and the chances to rekindle the fire of desire increases."

The queen's body shivered as Ahsoka slowly spread her fingers apart opening the queen's entrance just a little. "You do this enough and occasionally you grant them the release they will come to you and only you because they know only you can satiety their desire. Breaking a slave that way insures total loyalty and that you wont have to fear getting stabbed later on."

"Then slowly you begin to pull away denying them their satisfaction" Ahsoka said slowly relieving the pressure of her fingers against the queen and pulling her two fingers out.

The queen's bottom lip began to tremble ever so slightly as her desire and arousal continued to grow. "You leave them with a burning desire so great that they come to you begging for more knowing that only you can give them what they truly need" her fingers slipped further away. Slowly they pulled out from under the queen's undergarments retracing the path of her smooth leg before finally being pulled out.

Slowly Ahsoka lifted the fingers to her mouth and began to suck on them getting a feel for what the queen would taste like. "And once its done only you are satisfied and your slave is burning with a uncontrollable desire for the touch of her master" Ahsoka finished softly before she rose to her feet and turning toward the door leaving the queen with the same burning desires.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Coruscant in the lower levels of the massive city planet a twi'lek inside of her closed shop was furiously working to satisfy the intense desire burning inside of her. It was still mid day but the shop had been closed yesterday and today and non of the regular customers knew why.

Lying in a puddle of her own sweat and cum the twi'lek had closed down the shop early yesterday because she had become to horny to work. Though for a time it seemed slipping a smaller more discreet vibrator into herself worked but now she had realized it just made it worse.

"Come on come on!..." The twi'lek begged as she turned up the intensity of a much bigger vibrator that was in her womanhood. She had released so many times since yesterday but it was never satisfying, it wasn't enough. Twisting from side to side in torment the twi'lek lay naked on the floor with nothing but a leather collar around her neck.

Ever since that togruta had left the twi'lek hadn't been able to satisfy herself the same way she had been used too. All around the twi'lek where different styles of vibrators that ranged from sized to shape but she had worn them out already with continues use. Screaming she threw her head back as another orgasm exploded out of her leaving her breathless but still unsatisfied.

Her body shook violently until she finished and she heard the sound of another vibrator dying. Whimpering the twi'lek pulled it out of her and fumbled for another new one that was still in the package. Tearing the package open the twi'lek turned the vibrator to its highest setting and shoved it inside of her soaking wet womanhood. Taking the remote in her hand the twi'lek closed her eyes and turned it on.

The pleasure tore at her mind like sharp shards of glass to bare flesh but it just wasn't enough. The pleasure wasn't intense enough, it wasn't hot enough, it wasn't as violent and lacked the authoritativeness that the togruta, that her master had that would satisfy her need.

She had even gone as far as taking a bunch of pleasure stimulants to heighten the intensity of the pleasure but that hadn't even been enough. Her body shook as the vibrator tore into the flesh of her womanhood and she pushed her butt that had a dildo shoved in her asshole harder against the ground.

Another orgasm spewed from her body coating her already cum soaked legs in more juices. Moaning the twi'lek pinched her nipples hard "please!" she cried as the inferno of desire burning inside of her grew even hotter.

Several hours passed much like the same, several more vibrators and handfuls of pleasure stimulants. Until finally the last vibrator died leaving her even hornier than when she started. Panting the twi'lek collapsed out of breath, out of energy "Master…I need…I need you…" she whimpered.


	19. Chapter 19

Predator's prey chapter 19

It wasn't until much later that night that Ahsoka returned to her quarters. Toying with the queen had been a lot of fun for the young togruta and she wanted nothing more than to tear into the Zygerrian female but she knew she had to let her make the first move. Opening the door to her room she noticed Barriss who looked to be asleep chained to the bed. Smirking Ahsoka quietly closed the door and made her way over to the bed she trailed her fingers up from Barriss womanhood to her neck.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss asked tiredly opening her eyes. "My my I didn't know I'd be getting dinner in bed" Ahsoka replied with a smirk. Barriss groaned and shifted her body till she was sitting up "very funny, can you please let me out of these chains?" Barriss asked. The young mirlian's body was still sore but at least she could move without causing herself too much pain.

"And let my meal run away?" Ahsoka teased running her hand against Barriss cheek "I don't think so." Barriss took a moment to focus her eyes on Ahsoka "Come on Ahsoka please I need to stretch my legs and take a shower" Barriss complained. "I can stretch them for you if you want" Ahsoka replied licking her lips.

"Ahsoka stop it seriously I need to shower" Barriss replied. Ahsoka leaned forward and kiss Barriss "and what do I get out of it if I let you out?" she asked. "This isn't funny Ahsoka, let me out now" Barriss said forcefully. Ahsoka pulled away from Barriss and suppressed a growl, how dare she tell her what to do. Clearly Barriss would need further punishment.

Reaching over she undid each of the chains that bound Barriss hands and let them fall to the floor. Barriss sighed and started rubbing her wrist "thank you" Barriss said sliding off of the bed. Taking a moment to get her balance Barriss made her way to a bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and closed the door.

Barriss turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. Stepping inside and closing the shower door behind her Barriss let the warm water sooth her aching body. She stood there for a long time just letting the water run down her skin before she began to wash herself. The steam from the water began to fog up the transparent door to the shower and the sound of the water drowned out the noise of the door opening.

Ahsoka waited until Barriss's back was to the shower door before she slipped inside. Ahsoka was hungry and after tasting the queen she was even hungrier. Slowly Ahsoka approached Barriss who was busy washing her body and in one swift motion she slipped her arms around the mirilian.

"Ahsoka not right now I'm really sore from last night" Barriss said reaching down to her lover's hands and tried to pry them off. However to her surprise Ahsoka was hold onto her very tightly. Then she felt wet lips pressing against the side of her neck and the arousal she had been having to deal with suddenly began grow again. "D-did you find the location of the colonist yet?" Barriss asked hoping to divert Ahsoka's attention from her and onto what really mattered. "Not yet" Ahsoka said moving her hands to the mirilian's waist "the queen's mind is well protected and it will take time. I have to earn her trust so she will lower her guard around me."

Barriss shivered as Ahsoka's fingers began to snake down to her womanhood. Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's hands to stop her "please Ahsoka I'm really sore" Barriss said. Ahsoka smiled "then I'll be extra gentle" she replied turning Barriss around to face her and pulling her into another kiss.

Barriss wanted to say no, she wanted to push Ahsoka off but her body wouldn't do as she commanded. She was aroused and Ahsoka was making it worse. Her lips parted in a silent gasp as Ahsoka slowly pushed her fingers inside of her and began working them slowly in and out.

Barriss began to tremble as pleasure started to eat at her already tired mind and her head slowly lulled back into Ahsoka's shoulder. "That feels good doesn't it?" Ahsoka whispered in the mirilian's ear as she continued to work her fingers in and out of her. Closing her eyes Barriss couldn't find the energy to fight the pleasure, to fight Ahsoka, to fight her desire. "Yes…" Barriss moaned softly reaching her hand down and holding onto Ahsoka's to help her.

She should have known that something was wrong, that this entire mission was only making Ahsoka's dominate side stronger and stronger but she was to lost in pleasure and consumed by desire that she didn't. Part of her knew she should fight this, knew she should push Ahsoka away and take them as far away from this planet as possible but her will to resist was fading. She was slowly giving in, slowly allowing Ahsoka to dominate her, to pleasure her in only ways that she knew Ahsoka could and it felt so damn good.

Her mind was so drunk on pleasure that she couldn't fight it if she wanted to. At least not until she could think straight but right now non of that mattered to her. The part of her that was telling her to give in, telling her to submit, telling her that nothing else mattered but obedience and pleasure was growing stronger every time Ahsoka took her.

Parting her lips Barriss inhaled through her mouth "please don't stop" she begged in a voice that sounded nothing like her fading old self. Moaning as Ahsoka pushed her fingers deeper Barriss bit her lip softly. The pleasure, the pain, the release all just felt so damn good. Slowly Barriss could feel her legs giving and she slipped slowly to the floor of the shower.

Ahsoka came down with her never stopping the rhythmic movements of her fingers. She could tell she almost had Barriss, that she had almost broken her and soon Barriss would be all hers. Spreading the mirilian's legs apart Ahsoka pulled her fingers out and lifted her up like she did last time.

Then slowly Ahsoka lowered her face between the mirilian's legs and began to lick Barriss's womanhood. Again Barriss moaned and reached out putting her hands on the back of Ahsoka's head urging her deeper. Licking her lips Ahsoka pushed her tongue inside and Barriss screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the morning Ahsoka had woken up to her com link going off. Groaning Ahsoka opened her eyes toward the direction of the sound. Sitting up Ahsoka got out of bed and walked over to her pile of armor and dug the communicator out.

"Tano" Ahsoka answered.

"Have you found the location of the colonist yet?" the voice of Aayla Secura said from the other end.

Popping her back and stretching her arms "no, the queen still doesn't trust me fully yet I need more time" Ahsoka replied.

"The colonist are running out of time" Aayla said.

"I know that but this is something that can't be rushed, with only three of us if we blow our cover we're most likely dead" Ahsoka snapped.

"Well we don't have a lot of time Ahsoka so you need to hurry it up, innocent lives are in danger" Aayla said.

Ahsoka glared at the communicator "there my people so I know how important this is!" Ahsoka growled "I just need more time."

Aayla sighed "alright but be careful not to blow your cover Ahsoka."

"Then don't contact me, I'll let you know when I find the information we need" Ahsoka said ending the channel before the twi'lek could reply.

Ahsoka turned and looked at the sleeping mirilian on the bed, looks like she'd be visiting the queen again by herself. The young togruta smiled _I wonder just how aroused I've made her_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the throne room the queen sat in her chair listening to the report of how much money they made on the latest auction, or trying to anyway. She hadn't slept well last night due to the subtle arousal Dania had left her with and it was that same arousal that was making it hard to focus now. The arousal wasn't to the point that it was unbearable but it was just enough to let her know that it was there and make her wet.

The togruta was bold very bold to act in such a way to her last night and she guessed it was that boldness that attracted her. The togruta would undoubtedly make and exceptional slaver given the right tools and further training. The brutality that the queen had witnesses Dania unleash upon the slaves was astounding even to her. All the slaves she had broken had to be taken for medical treatment but that isn't what peeked her interest in the young girl.

It was what Dania had said last night of a different method of breaking slaves. ' _I find that pleasuring the flesh can inflect more damage than any number of lashes from a whip. And once it's done only you are satisfied and your slave is burning with a uncontrollable desire for the touch of her master.'_ The more she thought about last night the greater her arousal became.

There was something about this girl that the queen found frightening and exciting at the same time yet she couldn't pin point what. And deep deep down perhaps not even to her own knowledge the queen wanted to feel the girl's touch again. "Stop" the queen said aloud raising her hand and dismissively waving the man away "I've heard enough for today."

The Zygerrian slaver who had been reading the numbers stopped and looked up at the queen curiously but bowed his head and left non the less. Turning her attention to her second in command, Atati Molec and said "inform Dania that I would like to speak with her in my private chambers" she ordered standing up and walking toward her room. Bowing his head as the queen passed him Atati couldn't help but wonder why the queen had taken such an interest in a outsider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka followed a slave through the palace towards the queen's room. The young togruta couldn't help but smile, she knew why the queen wanted to see her. She paused at the entrance as the slave knocked and opened the door before Ahsoka stepped inside. The room was about twice if not three times the side she was staying in, the bed was a little bigger and Ahsoka found the queen standing next to a table that had a verity of chains crops and even a lightwhip.

Stopped just inside of the room "you wanted to see me your highness" Ahsoka said. The queen sat down a pair of bindings and turned "yes Dania" the queen replied walking over to the door and turning the lock. Then the queen began to slowly walk around Dania eyeing her from head to toe "I want you to show me your method of breaking a slave."

Ahsoka kept a wide grin from spreading across her face "on who your highness?" she asked.

"On me, I want to see just how good you are" the queen replied.

"You want me to break you?" Ahsoka asked faking shock.

The queen smirked "you can try but don't think that I'll just let you" she replied and gestured over to the table "as you can see I have already prepared."

Ahsoka's mouth began to water, she couldn't wait to taste the queen and she smiled darkly as she began taking off her armor. "I hope your ready for a long day and even longer night your highness" Ahsoka warned.

The queen simply smirked as she watched the young togruta undress "let us hope you can meet my expectations" she taunted.

Ahsoka leapt at the queen knocking her onto the bed and slammed her lips against hers forcing her arms above her head. The queen was shocked by the young girls speed but quickly recovering she forced her tongue inside of the togruta's mouth as she flipped them over so she was on top.

Ahsoka waited until she felt the queen's hips relax just a little before wrapping her legs around the queen and using the force to enhance her strength she flipped them back over forcing the queen's tongue out of her mouth. Ahsoka growled and forced her tongue back inside of the queen's mouth. Taking a hold of the queen's dress Ahsoka pulled as hard as she could tearing the dress in half and yanked her undergarments off. Grabbing both of the queen's breast Ahsoka squeezed tightly.

Winching the queen hit Ahsoka in the side and bucked her hips upward knocking the togruta off of her and her own arousal began to grow stronger. "Come on Dania surely you can do better than that" the queen taunted. Ahsoka smirked "I like it when they fight back it makes me more fun when you finally shatter their minds" she said.

Throwing herself at the togurta the queen pinned her down with a hand around her throat and began to squeeze Ahsoka's nipple with the other. With both hands occupied the queen didn't notice until it was to late. She gasp as Ahsoka plunged her fingers inside of her. Moaning but shaking her head the queen let go of Ahsoka's nipped and grabbed her hand pulling it out of her.

The two struggled as Ahsoka attempted to shove her fingers back in and the queen tried to keep them out. Reaching for once of the binders attached to a chain to the bed the queen was able to pin one of Ahsoka's hands inside of it and push the pin down to lock it. Ahsoka snarled like a vicious animal she reached her other hand over to undo the bind.

Grabbing the other chain and bind opening it up the queen grabbed Ahsoka's other hand and began forcing it into the binder. Using all her strength the queen slowly got Ahsoka's arm to lower further but what she didn't notice was what Ahsoka was doing with her already bound hand.

Calling on the force Ahsoka undid the latch and pulled her arm free then she winched her other hand free. The queen's wrist landed in the opening of the binder and before she could even attempt to pull it out Ahsoka closed it and locked it. "What!?" the queen said in shock and surprise. Ahsoka smirked as she slid out from under the queen and pinned her down "next time make sure you lock it all the way" she said with a wide smile.

Grabbing the queen's other hand Ahsoka was able to force it into the other binder and secure it. The queen struggled against the chains for a few minutes as Ahsoka sat on top of her watching in amusement. Ahsoka chuckled "looks like I win you highness" she said smugly.

The queen stopped struggling and looked up at Ahsoka "you have be pinned but lets see if you can pleasure me, I assure you it will be much harder" she said. A wide predatory smile spread across Ahsoka's face as her blue eyes slowly changed. Forcing the queen's legs apart she shoved her fingers deep inside of her womanhood and began working them furiously.

Tensing the queen closed her eyes as Ahsoka worked her fingers in and out of her with incredible force and speed. Slowly the queen started to get wetter and wetter and her breathing sped up. Ahsoka force the queen's head back into the pillow exposing her neck and began to bite and lick it hungrily. Gasping as the sharp teeth of the togruta pinched her skin and pleasure of a different sort added to what she was already feeling.

The wetter she got the harder it was to keep her mind focused on not releasing but the rapidly building pleasure was proving hard to fight against. Ahsoka began biting a little harder leaving several marks on the queen's neck before moving down to her chest where she drew her tongue over the hard nipples.

Shivering the queen twisted in the chains "I won't succumb to you" she snapped. Ahsoka chuckled to herself _oh it's far to late for that, your already mine_ she thought gently biting the nipple and felt the queen began to rock her hips back and forth.

Ahsoka licked the nipple fiercely back and forth swirling her tongue around it before biting it gently. The queen's womanhood began to throb with need as Ahsoka's fingers worked even faster inside of her. Bucking her hips she tried to throw the togruta off of her but Ahsoka shoved her back down and doubled the speed of her hand.

Another moan was pulled out of the queen's mouth by the togruta as the pleasure continued to eat away at her will. It was like anything she had ever experienced before, so many different kinds of pleasures washing over her at once that she couldn't process them all. Ever her many lovers were never this good at making her feel pleasure at this level and they had had months if not a year or so of time. Where as this togruta was doing it in one night.

The queen began to breathe heavier, she could feel the pleasure building inside of her as her orgasm drew closer. She steeled her mind and tried once again to buck the togruta off of her but just like before she was shoved back down. She arched her back as Ahsoka pushed a third finger in side of her only adding to the stimulation she was already feeling.

Suddenly the queen went into a spasm and she moaned in ecstasy as her juices poured out of her. It took her a moment to come down off of the intense high; it had been some time since she had done that. Panting lightly the queen opened her eyes and saw Ahsoka licking her cum covered fingers.

Ahsoka swirled the cum inside of her mouth savoring the taste, the queen tasted even better than she thought. Drawling her tongue over her lips Ahsoka looked down at the queen with lustful desire "more."

Spreading the queen's legs further apart Ahsoka wasted no time shoving her face between her legs and forcing her tongue inside. Instantly the queen gasp as her woman hood was assaulted and closed her legs tightly on the togruta's head. "Dania" the queen panted as her barely clear mind began to cloud with pleasure again.

Ahsoka didn't even bother going gentle, she savagely ate out the queen wrapping her arms around the queen and keeping her from pulling away. By the time the night was done Ahsoka wanted the queen limping in the morning. Her tongue worked quickly as she furiously stroked the walls inside of the queen looking for the most sensitive part.

"Yes…oh my god…." The queen moaned, she was astounded by how good this felt. Rocking her hips back and forth allowing Ahsoka to do deeper the queen laid her head back basking in the pleasure.

Ahsoka managed to get three more orgasms out of the queen before she finally found the sweet spot and by then the queen looked pretty tired. "Dania no more" the queen panted riding the latest high back down. However instead of listening Ahsoka shoved her face even deeper and licked the sensitive hot, wet flesh even faster.

"Dania" the queen moaned digging her nails into the palms of her hands "I said….mmmmm….i said that enough" the queen said. Ahsoka dug her nails into the queen's ass "not enough" she growled. Panting heavily the queen cried out as another orgasm forced it was out of her leaving her in a daze.

Ahsoka devoured the juices and redoubled her efforts pressing her tongue hard against the sensitive flesh. Squirming the queen released again "that's enough" she cried but Ahsoka wasn't listening.

Six, seven, eight times the queen released her juices into Ahsoka's awaiting mouth and each time the queen felt her strength fading. "Sssstop" the queen ordered though for every time she demanded her to stop Ahsoka only wanted more. Throwing her head back the queen screamed as the largest orgasm yet tore it way through her body leaving her trembling "I need…I need to rest…" she breathed heavily.

She closed her eyes as she felt Ahsoka's tongue pushes its way back inside of her as she finished the last mouthful. Her brain was boiling in what seemed to be a inferno of nothing but pleasure violently eating at her body. She could already feel another one building and it was coming quickly, she braced herself for another massive release. It built and built, the pleasure growing more intense with every passing moment. She opened her mouth in a silent scream ready to release…but she didn't.

"I'm ready" the queen panted eyes shut tightly as she dangled on the edge of releasing another orgasm. To her confusion however she wasn't pushed over the edge instead she was held there with soft gently strokes of Ahsoka's tongue. If she wasn't to exhausted she would have realized that Ahsoka was toying with her but she didn't "I'm ready" the queen said a little louder.

Her womanhood throbbed painfully the longer she was kept suspended right at the edge. The queen tired for force herself to release but every time she did Ahsoka would quickly pull her tongue out before slowly pushing it back in. After a few minutes of this the queen began begging as the torment of it became to much for even her to bear "please let me cum!" she begged. However just as Ahsoka had explained to the queen earlier she wouldn't let her.

Instead Ahsoka began to withdrawal her tongue allowing the intense pleasure and desire to slowly and painfully fade. "No! please make me cum!" the queen begged pulling against her chains. Ahsoka slowed ever more drawling it out as long as possible until the queen was thrashing "I need to cum don't leave me like this!" she screamed loudly, but she did.

Pulling her head back Ahsoka wiped the cum from her face and licked it off of her hand before undoing the chains to the queen's hands. "please….please let me cum" the queen whimpered but Ahsoka simply smiled and got off of the bed gathering her things and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Predator's prey chapter 20

Back on the heart of the Republic, Coruscant the twi'lek who owned the pleasure shop stood outside of her building. It was strange to feel so sentiment toward a place that was looked down upon by most of the population but she couldn't help it. "The best price I can give you is nine thousand credits due to its mostly depleted inventory." Turning her head the twi'lek looked at the man who was buying her shop and simply nodded "that will be fine" she replied looking back at the store. She didn't want to sell the store but as of yesterday she didn't have a choice. The intense aching in her womanhood that she knew only her master could now satisfy had driven her to sell so she could afford to pay to have someone to find her master.

If she didn't then she feared that she would go mad with need and end up selling herself in to prostitution in hopes of finding her master. But as of right now she wasn't quiet that desperate yet. "Nice doing business with ya" the man said with a laugh as he handed her the credits. Quickly taking them in her hands and putting them in a bag she had slung over her shoulder the twi'lek turned and headed off into the city to find someone would find her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breathing heavily Barriss leaned over as her hand worked in and out of her own womanhood. She didn't know why she but she was horny and had been ever since she had woke up and she couldn't get the memories of last night out of her head. "Yes yes yes…ohhhh" she moaned as her fingers worked in and out of herself.

Sweat dripping from her naked body Barriss gritted her teeth together. Last night had been more pleasurable than she could have imagined. Her skin had been electrified with intense passion as Ahsoka had made love to her and it was unlike anything she had felt before.

She wanted that, she wanted that intensity again, that passion, that burning desire. She wanted the shortness of breath, the aching muscles and undeniable heat of the moment. She felt that but not at the intensity she craved. Her fingers were already aching but she didn't stop "ohhh ohhh Ahsoka" she moaned throwing her head back.

Falling back onto the bed Barriss spread her legs wider she worked her fingers faster as her mind swirled in erotic memories of their love making. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Ahsoka and her making love both gentle and very rough and the more she did the wetter she became.

She began twisting right and left on the bed as the pleasure mounted. "Yes! Yes yes!" Barriss cried as her fingers worked even harder. She was close, so very close yet she found that she wasn't quiet able to get the intensity high enough. "I need…I need mmmmm ohhhh" she breathed heavily. The release was intense but not strong enough to satisfy her. "Ahhh…mmmm….hhhhhaaa" Barriss muttered taking a moment to catch her breath as her juices poured out of her soaking her hand.

After a moment she began to move her fingers again "more…." She moaned. The more she pleasured herself the more vivid and intense the memories of their love making became. Her body shook as she arched her back "Gaaahhhhh…mmmmm soka soka soka…mmmm" her mind drowning in intense fantasies.

Gasping Barriss plunged her fingers deeper "mistress…mistress mmmmm" she muttered as another orgasm began to build this one she felt was more intense than before. She started to imagine Ahsoka savagely tearing into her, pleasuring her in ways that only Ahsoka could.

Her mind was so thick in fantasies she didn't realize what she was saying and even if she did she didn't care. Biting her lip Barriss started bucking her hips as she fingered herself. The pleasure built and built and built taking her higher and higher "Mistress!" she screamed as she released again. "I…mmmm….mistress…." she panted heavily dazed by the orgasm.

She laid there shaking for several minutes before falling still. The release had been stronger, more satisfying but still she ached for more. Breathing heavily soaked in sweat and her own juices she tried to suck every last bit of pleasure from her orgasm. Laying there silently on the bed as erotic fantasies continued to dance in her mind her womanhood throbbed for the intense release only Ahsoka could give it.

Slowly after a few minutes Barriss sat up looking around for the strap on Ahsoka had used on her. She thought that maybe if she tried this her next release would be enough. She saw it laying on the floor on the other side of the room and she quickly grabbed it.

Sitting back down on the bed she opened her legs and began inserting the strap on into her soaking wet womanhood. Her head lulled back and she maoned as she began working it in and out of her slowly at first. "mmmmm oh yes…." She breathed as she began working the strap on faster inside of her.

Eventually she rolled over and began grinding her hips into the bed force the strap on to penetrate deeper inside of her. "Yes….." she moaned and began pinching her own nipples as her hips moved faster. The old Barriss would have been absolutely disgusted with herself but this new Barriss that was coming out could care less.

The closer she got to her orgasm the faster and harder she grinded her hips. She could feel her walls tightening around the strap on as she reached the top and came crashing down. Throwing her head back she screamed as she soaked the strap on in a thick load of her juices. Falling forward Barriss pulled the strap on out of her moaning in ecstasy from the orgasm. Her body was exhausted but she still ached for more and no matter what she didn't she knew deep down she couldn't satisfy it herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ahsoka made it back to the bedroom she found Barriss lying sprawled out on the bed naked and covered in her own juices. Chuckling quietly to herself Ahsoka sat down in a chair. As fun as it would be to play with Barriss again she needed time to think. Once she located the location of the colonist and got Aayla to go after them that still left her with a problem.

Aayla would at some point return to pick them up and take them back to the temple but Ahsoka had no intention of leaving this glorious place. Of course if the two of them just went missing then the Jedi council would undoubtedly dispatch more Jedi to the planet in search for them so that wouldn't work. Somehow Ahsoka needed a way for the colonist to return to their planet and make the Jedi seemingly forget about the two of them but how?

The last thing she wanted was a bunch of Jedi here who would try to put a stop to the Zygerrian slaver empire before she had seized control. She had just started her plan to enslave the queen but she couldn't have any distractions and right now the distraction was Aayla and eventually she would have to be dealt with her but how. She couldn't just kill the twi'lek, well she could but that would drawl the attention of the Jedi and right now she couldn't afford that.

Maybe…maybe she could try breaking her instead. Maybe she could turn the twi'lek into one of her pets as well. The young togruta grinned at the idea of breaking the Jedi Knight but there was a problem with that as well. A Jedi's mind was stronger epically if they were trained to resist manipulation and that alone was difficult enough. The only reason it had worked on Barriss was because they two of them shared a bond with one another and Barriss trusted Ahsoka.

She needed someway to lower the twi'lek guard and keep it down as she broke her will. She knew if she tried to force herself upon the twi'lek that she wasn't physically strong enough to keep the twi'lek down long enough to seduce her. She had the element of surprise but that alone wasn't enough, she needed another advantage something that could give her and edge. If only there was some kind of drug or something that Ahsoka could use on Aayla that could cloud her mind and make her less likely to fight Ahsoka when she made her move.

Her train of thought stopped…a drug…if there was some kind of drug that she could use on the twi'lek then that would certainly make it easier for her to seduce Aayla. Surely there was something and she was sure that the slavers probably used drugs on there slaves as well to keep some of them under control. She needed to know exactly what kind of drugs the slavers on planet had and hope she could find what she needed.

Standing up Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror Ahsoka decided she would need something different to wear, something that told people that she had power and that she was not to be trifled with but also sexy and perhaps more revealing. Perhaps she could ask the queen about it when she went to see her again tonight. Making her way out of her room she went to find someone that could tell her about the different drugs used on the slaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, suspended in the air like a drawn and quartered animal by ropes that dug into her skin a slave girl screamed as a lightwhip struck her in the back. "That's it scream slave, I revel in your suffering" Ahsoka said with a wide sadistic grin on her face. Drawling the whip tail behind her again Ahsoka rotated her shoulder; this armor was uncomfortable and pinched at her skin make it difficult to swing the whip right.

Pulling the arm pieces off Ahsoka stretched her arm "please…mmmistress no more" the slave begged. Ahsoka cracked the tail of the whip against the floor and the slave flinched "no I didn't mean it please continue if you like…" the slave said in a trembling voice. "That's more like it slave" Ahsoka said with a laugh and swung the whip again striking the slave's back again causing her to scream again.

"Now if you're a good little slave I may let you down tell me, will you be a good little slave?" Ahsoka asked. "Y-yes mistress…I'll be good I promise…i-I'll do whatever you say…" the slave replied. "Good" Ahsoka purred deactivating the lightwhip and clipping it on to her belt. Walking over to the slave Ahsoka untied her and let her fall to the floor.

"Now my little slave get on you knees" Ahsoka ordered "I have a very important job for you" she said. Slowly the slave managed to get to her knees and looked up at her tormentor. "I will do whatever you command mistress" the slave panted lowering her head. Ahsoka's grin grew wider "I assume that the slavers here use more than just torture to break its slaves am I correct?" she asked.

The slave nodded her head "y-yes" she stuttered out. "Tell me do they use drugs on slaves?" Ahsoka asked. The slave nodded her head again, "perfect my little slave, you are going to acquire a specific drug that I desire it is called 'zone of self-containment' or ZSC for short" Ahsoka said.

"H-how?' the slave asked trembling in fear of being stuck again for asking a question. "I will leave that to you however I will give you the means to leave the planet to acquire this drug as I doubt the slavers would keep such a potent drug here" Ahsoka said picking up what looked like to be an injector from a table and walking toward the slave. Ahsoka reached forward and turned the slave's head and injected a detonator chip inside of the slave. "However if you even think about running I will detonate this chip inside of you killing out instantly and should you get caught by whom ever you will meet death just the same so think of this as a incentive not to fail me."

Sitting the injector back on the table "you have three days to acquire what I need, fail me and you die but if you succeed I will reward you for being a good little slave understand?" she asked. Bowing her head to the floor "yes Mistress I…I will try to please you" she said. Ahsoka smiled "good, now go and you'd better hurry. There is a ship and here is the access codes" she replied handing the slave the access codes to the ship Aayla had brought them in.

The slave bowed her head again before taking the access codes and standing up on trembling legs making her way out of the room. Ahsoka began to chuckle to herself _this will insure that I can break even the strongest of wills even that of a Jedi_ she thought darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The queen had spent most of the day recovering from her night activity with Dania and even now she was still stunned. Somehow that young togruta had pinned her and managed to chain her up but what was more surprising was that she had managed to make her release several times.

Even after a long hot bath her muscles still ached but that didn't deter her from wanting rematch with Dania again tonight. This time the queen would make sure that she was the one on top and that she was the one in charge. So tonight she would call Dania back to her chambers and teach the young togruta just how dominating the Zygerrian slaver queen could be. This time she would make HER scream and beg for a release just like she had been forced to last night. It was humiliating, to be dominated by someone so young even if they did have a natural dominate side.

The queen groaned in frustration, she was still horny from last night and it would be distracting her for the rest of the day. Glancing to both sides of her room the queen slipped her hand underneath her undergarments to her womanhood. If she could get rid of this arousal then she could think clear of how she wanted Dania's nightly visit to go. Her lips parted in a soft gasp as she slowly pushed her fingers inside of herself but a sudden knock on the door startled her. Pulling her hand out "How's there" she snapped.

"It's me your highness, Dania" Ahsoka replied standing on the other side of the door. "Yes come in" the queen replied. Ahsoka opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her and giving a slight bow toward the queen. "What is it?" the queen asked. Ahsoka smiled "I wanted to apologize for the dress I tore up, I hope I wasn't to rough last night" Ahsoka said smirking.

The queen shook her head "I'm impressed with you skill, though I would ask in the future that you refrain from shredding any more of my clothes" the queen replied. Ahsoka grinned "what do you mean by in the future?" she asked. "You caught me off guard by slipping out of that binder last night and I want a rematch so I will send a slave to collect you tonight when I am ready" the queen replied. Ahsoka's grin grew winder "I humbly accept your highness and speaking of outfits I was wondering if I could ask you something" Ahsoka replied.

"Of course" the queen replied. "Since I am your protégé I was wondering if perhaps I could wear something a little less cumbersome, something with perhaps a little more elegance." Ahsoka said gesturing toward the armor she wore. The queen nodded her head "what do you have in mind?" she asked. Licking her lips Ahsoka smiled "I know just the thing" she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Predator's prey chapter 21

When Barriss looked at Ahsoka's new attire, she didn't know if she was aroused, scared, amazed or maybe even all the above. Her new outfit was made of some seemingly soft black fabric and leather that hugged every curve of her still young yet beautiful body. For a top Ahsoka wore a black jacket with two long tails that extended down the back, a lace up front that showed part of her stomach but mostly exposed a large portion of her cleavage that were tightly pushed together. The top most likely worked as some sort of a push up bra because Barriss was sure Ahsoka wasn't wearing on underneath. The jacket also had only one sleeve on the left side leaving Ahsoka's right arm exposed and featured a hood attached to the back that was big enough to cover Ahsoka's head.

"By your expression, I can only assume that you like my new look," Ahsoka stated running her hands arrayed with glovelettes on Barriss's body. The feeling of the leather against her own skin was making the mirilian all tingly. "I hope it doesn't make my butt look big," Ahsoka said teasingly turning around and shaking her hips.

The tight, skimpy black shorts that were just barely see through hugged her firm butt and showed the outlines of her womanhood as well. Barriss was sure Ahsoka wasn't wearing any undergarments at all now.

"N-No," Barriss replied swallowing saliva.

Long knee high heel boots graced Ahsoka's legs with just enough heel to make her seem an inch or so taller which made her hips sway in a more erotic manner as she walked as her butt swayed from side to side.

"Great," Ahsoka grinned. "From now on, this is my everyday outfit," she stated rather satisfactory. She was really impressed with her outfit, the queen had a tailor follow the exact design she had requested.

"What about your Togruta sash?" Barriss asked.

"Meh, I don't need it," Ahsoka waved her hand dismissively. "I'm only keeping my Akul-tooth headdress," she added pointing at her trophy from younger days. The teeth were painted black resting on her forehead. Her eye lids had black eye shadow in them which in turn drew more attention to her blue eyes and contrasted with her orange skin along with her headdress.

The final piece was a golden shock whip that hung from a black belt that was angled to one side of Ahsoka's hips. All together Ahsoka looked down right hot and Barriss couldn't imagine how sexy she would be when her body fully matured especially in that outfit. The whole sight was really turning her on and making her wet.

Ahsoka smiled when she saw Barriss shift from side to side as the arousal she was feeling undoubtedly grew. "Does my slave like her master's new outfit?" Ahsoka asked with a knowing smile "does it turn her on?" she asked as she rubbed her fingers against Barriss womanhood. "I…hmmm" Barriss stuttered out trying not to melt into Ahsoka's touch right away and it was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Ahsoka grin grew a little wider as her fingers pressed into the fabric of her slave outfit rubbing Barriss's womanhood a little harder. Barriss couldn't suppress a soft moan from escaping her lips as her eyes slowly closed. It was getting almost impossible to resist Ahsoka touch not that Barriss really wanted to, it felt to damn good to resist.

To her disappointment however she felt Ahsoka remove her hand and she opened her eyes "what's wrong?" Barriss asked in confusion. "Nothing but the queen has requested to see me soon and I just wanted to show you my new outfit but don't worry" Ahsoka said kissing Barriss "I'll be back soon and then I can play with you" she added before walking out of the room.

As soon as Ahsoka left the room Barriss let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Her body was tingling from her lover's warm touch and she bit her lip in desire. Ahsoka looked so damn sexy in that outfit which left Barriss really horny but Ahsoka wouldn't be back till later. Her hand moved unconsciously down to her womanhood and began to rub it. It would seem she would have to try to satisfy herself until Ahsoka returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hall with a smile on her face Ahsoka could hear Barriss's moans from behind the door. First she would have her fun with the queen then return and finish breaking Barriss. Following the same path she had the previous night Ahsoka arrived at the queen's quarters and took a moment adjust her outfit. The queen hadn't seen it yet so she was in for a surprise. Lifting her hand Ahsoka knocked on the door and after a few moments she heard the queen voice from the other side "come in."

When Ahsoka walked into the room she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by a naked queen. She felt something cold clasp around each of her wrist and she turned her head to looked at the queen who was smiling "time for a little pay back for last night" she said and activated a remote she had in her hand. Suddenly Ahsoka was pulled toward the bed as the magnetic bands she was wearing dragged her toward it lifted her off of her feet.

Ahsoka hit the bed rather hard as her arms were pulled up by the binds on her wrist to another set that were attached to the bed. Taken by surprise Ahsoka took a moment to figure out exactly what in the force just happened. "Like my new little toy?" the queen asked with a wide smile as she approached the bed "magnetic binders" she said running her fingers up Ahsoka's stomach.

Her eyes greedily looked down at the helpless togruta on her bed as she began undoing the rather revealing top Ahsoka was wearing. Ahsoka growled "I'll get out of these" she said. The queen smirked and climbed on top of Ahsoka "I doubt that, these binders can keep even the strongest of men bound to a wall." Slowly she began loosening Ahsoka's top "I'm going to make you beg and scream for release tonight" she said pulling her top open and began squeezing Ahsoka's nipples and attacked the togruta's lips with her own.

Ahsoka yanked and pulled at the magnetic binds but they didn't so much as budge. This was going to be a lot harder to get out of these than the binders last night. She snarled and twisted her head to the side "oh don't resist Dania…or do either way your going to be begging by the time I'm done with you" she queen laughed and licked her lekku causing the togruta to gasp.

Ahsoka violently shivered as pleasure washed over her body making her mind cloud with passion and desire. Ahsoka bucked her hips trying to get the queen off of her but the queen shoved her back down and licked her lekku again "that's not going to work" she chuckled. Ahsoka shivered again as the pleasure continued to consume her mind. The queen grinned "now let's get these off of you and make you scream" she said sliding down and began pulling Ahsoka's black skimpy shorts off.

Forcing Ahsoka's legs apart the queen viciously shoved her fingers inside of her womanhood. "No!" Ahsoka snarled as the queen began to finger her with one hand and the other squeezed her nipple. Ahsoka's body shook as her womanhood began to get wet, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She yanked and violently pulled at the restrains. The queen had gotten the jump on her and now she had to come up with a way to get out of these blasted binders.

Wrapping her legs around the queen she attempted to crush the queen between her legs. The queen groaned in pain but continued to violently finger her harder and harder. Ahsoka couldn't help as a long loud moan was torn from her mouth and her hips began to move along with the queens hand.

Ahsoka snarled and cursed herself; she would not succumb to the pleasure by someone else's hand. Her eyes burned sulfuric yellow and she pulled on her anger at the thought of being dominated. She pulled as hard as she could at the magnetic restraints and after a moment of painful struggling the binds began to separate from their magnetic counterpart.

Ahsoka growled and the veins in her arms pulsed outward as she drew on the power of the darkside to strengthen her "I….wont…succumb!" she snarled as she started forcing her hands down. "Impossible!" the queen protested in complete surprise and before she could react Ahsoka violently grabbed the queen's throat and squeezed. Rolling them over Ahsoka pinned the queen to the bed by her throat and snatched the remote deactivating the binds and worked the first one off.

The queen gasped as Ahsoka squeezed tighter and snarled like a enraged beast "no one dominates me" she growled and latched one binder around the queen's hand. Then taking her hand off of the queen's neck she pulled the second one off and latched it onto the queen's other hand. The queen coughed and sputtered trying to suck air into her lungs and before she knew it her hands were suddenly yanked above her head by the magnetic binders.

Ahsoka grinned sadistically and licked her lips "you didn't even compliment my new outfit your highness, I'm insulted" she said savagely attacking the queen's neck with her lips. The queen gasped when Ahsoka began rubbing her knee against her womanhood and she moaned in pleasure.

This girl, this togruta was something else entirely. _'How had she been able to get out of those restraints, it's…its impossible'_ she had been so sure of it there was no way she would have been able to get out of them. The queen winched in pain as Ahsoka began to bite at her neck and her lip began to tremble as she started to get wet.

Ahsoka smirked as she kissed the bruise mark she left on the queen's neck and looked at her. Finally the queen was able to get a look at strange colored eyes that were filled with lust and the intent to dominate. She had never seen such intensity in some ones eyes before and it was…frightening. Ahsoka leaned down next to the queen's ear "time for some fun" she said with a wicked grin.

For the next several hours the queen was in a state intense mind shattering ecstasy that consumed every part of her body from head to toe. Moaning loudly as another orgasm tore its way through her body "please stop!" she begged trashing and twisting violently in the binds. Ahsoka pulled her face out from between the queen's legs with juices running down the sides of her face. "Your right its time for another position" Ahsoka said deactivating the magnetic binds allowing the queen's hands to drop.

Trying to catch her breath the queen panted heavily in exhaustion. Ahsoka rolled the queen over on her stomach. "Now lets see…" Ahsoka said looking over at some of the toys the queen had laid out. The queen moaned incoherently lost in a thick cloud of pleasure.

Ahsoka glanced back down at the queen and roughly slapped her ass "be quiet I'm thinking!" she snapped which made the queen moan again. After a moment Ahsoka grinned evilly and reached for a strap on that was laying on the nightstand. Putting it on Ahsoka positioned it at the queen's asshole and began slowly spreading her butt cheeks apart. "Don't you dare!" the queen protested right before Ahsoka shoved the strap on inside.

Letting out a scream of pain and pleasure the queen was completely helpless as Ahsoka force the strap on deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before the queen was biting down on one of the pillows drooling as Ahsoka worked the strap on in and out of her tight ass. Pulling the queen onto her knees Ahsoka continued to drive the strap on into the queen's ass as she started fingering the queen's womanhood with her hands.

Faster and faster Ahsoka tore into the queen's ass as the queen released again and again all over her hands. Moaning as she bathed in the white hot pleasure that devoured her mind the queen pushed her hips back as Ahsoka slammed her forward forcing the strap on to penetrate her deeper. After another orgasm the queen released the pillow from her mouth "I…I cant..mmmm…." but she couldn't finished as her tormentor grabbed her head and yanked it back grabbing a ball gage and shoving it in her mouth "I said be quiet!" Ahsoka snapped.

Ahsoka started mercilessly pounding the strap on into the queen. The bed shook back in forth as the queen lost herself in the painful pleasure and Ahsoka was consumed by the need to dominate. Ahsoka pounded and pounded harder and harder until finally her own body went tensed and she released. How ever instead of enjoying the released Ahsoka pulled the strap on out and shoved it into the queen's womanhood. There she redoubled her efforts tearing orgasm after orgasm out of the queen.

As the late night hours ticked by and the queen lost more and more of her sanity to pleasure Ahsoka was getting more aggressive. The queen was bleeding from her neck and her womanhood where Ahsoka had purposely bit down while leaving love or more correctly lust marks. Driven mad with lust and fueled by the darkside Ahsoka showed absolutely no compassion or mercy to the queen.

By the time Ahsoka was done with the queen it had barely fed her lustful desires. She wanted more but the queen was completely burnt out so she would have to find another. Not even bothering to tie her top tight Ahsoka slipped back into her clothes and headed back to her room where Barriss was sure to be waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the late night hours ticked by Barriss began to worry about Ahsoka. Sitting on the bed Barriss let out a sigh of frustration, this mission was taking way to long and not to mention Ahsoka was acting really strange lately. She remembered Ahsoka saying something about going to speak to the slaver queen but surely they wouldn't still be talking at this hour.

Glancing at the crono on the night stand it was well past two in the morning and Barriss decided to go and look for Ahsoka. Standing up and slipping her shoes on Barriss made her way out of the room carefully looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear before leaving. She'd get in big trouble if she was caught out at this hour. Of course there were other servants and slaves out this hour doing cleaning who rotated on shift so the palace always looked cleaned but Barriss was not one of them. If she were to get caught she doubted even Ahsoka could get her out of trouble

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ahsoka finally reached her room and went inside to find Barriss not in it and she was more than unhappy, she was furious. "Where the hell are you" Ahsoka growled looking around the room for the mirilian only to not find her. Ahsoka didn't care which female it was but she was going to dominate someone. Reaching over Ahsoka hit the button that would summon one of the servants to the room she began stripping once again. Within a few moments there was a knocked on the door before it opened and a twi'lek servant stepped inside.

Ahsoka didn't waste anytime as she roughly grabbed the twi'lek by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. Jumping on top of the servant Ahsoka tore the servants clothes off and immediately went to work. Within minutes Ahsoka had the twi'lek screaming and moaning as she savagely dominated her. She ripped her mind apart with mind shattering orgasms and drove her insane with intense white hot pleasure.

Ahsoka herself was in heaven sort of speak as she dominated the servant. The servant was hers, Barriss would be hers tonight, Aayla and the queen would soon be hers soon enough. Pleasure and pain had become her new life and she was the cruel mistress of both. Soon anyone she desire would be her new pet just as soon as she claimed the throne for herself.

The twi'lek servant moaned in ecstasy as pleasure flooded her mind. Ahsoka grinned down and grabbed the twi'lek's throat and began to apply pressure. At first the twi'lek tensed in fear but as Ahsoka continued to finger the slave the slave soon fell into the pleasure forgetting her fear. Arching her back the twi'lek screamed as another mind consuming orgasm exploded from her body.

Ahsoka tightened her grip around the slave's throat more until the slave began to grimace in pain and lack of air. Her grin spread a wider as she played with her pet's life which surly gave her pet a adrenalin boost which would only stimulate the pleasure even more. She could either pleasure or kill the slave and the idea of having control like that excited her. The twi'lek groaned and twisted in both pleasure in pain. Ahsoka squeezed harder "that's it don't hold it in, scream, beg for mercy or pleasure" Ahsoka said with a sadistic grin.

Gasping the twi'lek screamed weakly as a painful yet intense orgasm suddenly burst out of her and she went limp. Ahsoka closed her eyes as she released and took a moment to bask in the feeling of pleasure and excitement coursing through her body and suddenly "Ahsoka…."

Turning her head Ahsoka saw Barriss standing in the door way with a horrified expression on her face. Ahsoka grinned widely "come in the party is just starting" she said reaching her hand out and closing the door with the force turning the lock. Barriss stood slightly trembling for the first time as she looked into Ahsoka's sulfuric yellow eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahsoka…what…what are you going?" Barriss said her voice shaking in shock, her eyes darting between the slave Ahsoka was on top of and Ahsoka's eyes. "Playing" Ahsoka replied with a innocent grin "come and join me" she said. Barriss stood there speechless, if Ahsoka was pretending to be a slaver then she was certainly a good actor but for some reason she had a feeling that Ahsoka wasn't pretending. "Come here my pretty little slave" Ahsoka said seductively motioning Barriss toward her with her finger.

Barriss felt her mind pulling her, urging her to give in to Ahsoka's request and she almost started to walk toward her. "N-nno…" Barriss said shaking her head. Ahsoka frowned and she climbed off of the slave and started walking toward Barriss. She slowly wrapped her arms around Barriss who tensed in reaction.

Ahsoka ran the back of her hand down Barriss cheek "it's not nice when a slave disobeys her master, I will have to punish you for your defiance" Ahsoka said softly. Barriss shivered and flinched away from Ahsoka's hand "S-stop it Ahsoka…you're scaring me" she stuttered. "That's Mistress to you my little slave" Ahsoka replied squeezing Barriss's cheeks with her hand.

Barriss shook her head and pushed Ahsoka away "stop it Ahsoka this isn't funny! We need to leave now" Barriss said. "I'm not leaving I like it here" Ahsoka replied. "What…how can you like it here, this place practices slavery, they beat and sell people" Barriss said in shock. "That's exactly why I like it and that's exactly why I'm not leaving" Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and grinned "here in this place I don't have to hide myself, I can break and dominate as many slaves as I want to" she said. Barriss eyes started to widen as the realization of what was happening slowly came to light. "N-no…tthat's not possible. I stop that from happening, I preformed the mind trick to lower your dominance" Barriss stuttered her body trembling.

Ahsoka laughed and rubbed Barriss head with her hand "no my sweet little slave you didn't" she grinned. Barriss staggered back as dread began to fill her body, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Ahsoka had changed…the entire time she had thought that Ahsoka had just been acting but she wasn't and Barriss realized just how much danger she was in.

"I…I have to go" Barriss stuttered turning around and tried to leave. Ahsoka growled and jumped on Barriss knocking her to the ground and pinning her down "I don't think so" she snarled and began kissing her green neck. Barriss struggled and tried to roll over "no get off me!" she shouted.

Ahsoka began to undo the back of Barriss outfit revealing the soft smooth green skin of her back. She leaned down and began to bite the back of Barriss neck and kiss it "no, your mine" she growled softly. "No stop it Ahsoka, get off me!" Barriss said struggling to resist.

Leaning down into Barriss ear "I want you to stay with me here" she breathed trailing gentle kissed all over Barriss's neck. She began to press her fingers into the soft flesh of Barriss's back gently messaging it. Taking another deep breath Ahsoka inhaled Barriss's scent and slowly licked her lips "I want you" she whispered. "I want your body, I want your mind and I want your very soul to be mine" she continued working her fingers a little harder into Barriss's back.

Barriss shivered in fear, she didn't like the sound of that, it wasn't right. Barriss could feel her willpower slipping, she wanted to give in, she wanted to surrender but she knew if she did she'd never be the same. She'd completely lose herself in the pleasure and she'd become a slave to it, a slave to her Mistress's hand and nothing else would matter. Her arms felt heavy as it became more and more of a struggle to fight, to resist the aching for Ahsoka's touch she felt.

Suddenly there was a pain in her back that caused her to snap her out of her thoughts and she hiss though her teeth in pain. Ahsoka was digging her nails into her back breaking the skin and causing her to bleed. Summoning all her willpower she threw her arm back and her elbow connected with Ahsoka's face with enough force to knock the togruta off of her. Not wasting anytime Barriss got to her feet and ran to the door, she had to get away, she had to find Aayla and tell her what was going on.

When she reached the door she grabbed the door handle and pulled but it didn't budge. It took her a moment to realize the door was locked and right as she was about to unlock it something wrapped around her throat and her body felt like it was on fire. Barriss screamed as electricity from Ahsoka's shock whip poured in to her body.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ahsoka snarled as blood dripped from her face from a broken nose. How dare Barriss think she could just leave her, no one was going to take her from her. Barriss was hers and no one not even Barriss would deny her that. Ahsoka yanked back the shock whip with brought Barriss stumbling back toward her. She spun Barriss around and grabbed her by the throat and growled, her sulfuric eyes burning with anger "I said its play time!"

Barriss went limp in Ahsoka's hand when the shock whip was turned on leaving the mirilian feeling drained and helpless. Panting, out of breath and dazed Barriss couldn't help but wonder where it had all gone wrong. "You're my slave! Mine!" Ahsoka snapped shoving Barriss against the wall with her hand tightly clasped around the mirlian's throat.

Hungrily lips suddenly and aggressive pressed against her own and Ahsoka tongue forced its way into her mouth. Barriss closed her eyes as tears started to slide down her cheeks. Grabbing a hold of Barriss's slave outfit Ahsoka tore it off of her and her free hand began to squeeze one of Barriss's breasts tightly. Using her knee Ahsoka began to rub Barriss's womanhood that was soaking wet.

After a few minutes of Ahsoka violently violating Barriss mouth she broke the kiss "look at me" she said. Barriss shook her head refusing to open her eyes which only seemed to enrage the togruta even more. "I said look at me!" Ahsoka shouted squeezing her neck tighter. Reluctantly Barriss opened her eyes and looked into Ahsoka's sulfuric eyes. "I'm going to break you" she promised "your mine and no one is going to take you away from me, not even you. Your mine and mine alone, I am your master, I am your mistress and you are mine to do with as I please, understand?"

"Ahhhh….a-ashoka…what happened…to you" Barriss wheezed out. Ahsoka smirked and threw Barriss onto the bed snaking her way on top of her and began to take her own clothes off. "I'm so happy you asked" Ahsoka said leaning down and kissed her lips. "I know all about that little mind trick you were going to use on me, you really ought to talk to yourself quieter" she said stripping her top off and tossing it to the side.

Barriss flinched when Ahsoka reached down and cupped her cheek in her hand using her thumb to whip away a tear that was running down her face. "At first I felt hatred when I found out you were conspiring against me" Ahsoka said softly as she began to grind her hips slowly against Barriss's own. Barriss bit her lip hard trying to push away the pleasure that was slowly creeping into her mind "I-I wanted to help you…you were falling to the darkside…the Jedi…they would have expelled you or worse, they would have killed you" Barriss tried to explain.

Ahsoka pressed her thumb against Barriss lips "don't speak, listen" she said softly yet sternly at the same time. Ahsoka used her other hand to play with one of Barriss nipples, she squeezed, pinched and twisted the hard nipple. "After I found out what you were planning I used it against you" Ahsoka said with a grin "tell me my pretty little slave what do you feel when I touch you?" she asked.

"You ache for me don't you?" she asked "your body and mind crave my touch don't they? You think about me don't you? Your mind thick with fantasies of me making love to you?" Barriss closed her eyes again and nodded her head unable to deny the truth. Ahsoka leaned down and pressed her lips against Barriss's lips "you want to drowned in me?" she asked. Again Barriss nodded her head her heart racing inside of her chest.

Slowly Ahsoka pulled Barriss hands up above her head and using the binds attached to the bed she locked them in place. "W-what…are you going to do?" Barriss asked her voice trembling in fear and yet her body tingling with excitement. "I'm going to break you" Ahsoka replied "I'm going to rape the defiance out of you until I become the only thing that matters to you; until you're my slave who will do anything and everything I ask" Ahsoka replied in a terrifyingly calm and soft voice.

"N-no…." Barriss said weakly before a soft moan escaped her lips. "Defiance will only get you punishment but if you're a good little slave I will reward you" Ahsoka said dragging her fingers slowly down Barriss stomach to the mirilian's soaking wet womanhood. Sliding back a little Ahsoka pressed two of her fingers against Barriss's womanhood and moved them in a counter clockwise motion. Barriss tensed as another moan escaped from her lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this" Ahsoka said with a satisfied sigh "I was never very patient" and pushed her fingers inside. Barriss's mind rapidly began to cloud with pleasure as Ahsoka began to work her fingers in and out of her. She wanted to struggle, she wanted to fight but she just didn't have the willpower anymore. Ahsoka started off slowly at first so she could watch Barriss succumb to her own desires but over time she began to speed up.

Barriss couldn't fight it, her mind wouldn't allow it and her body couldn't resist it. The voice in her head that was telling her to keep fighting was now almost non existent. She couldn't suppress her moans any longer so she let them out, they were soft and short at first but they steadily grew in volume and intensity. Her hips began to go with the movement as Ahsoka pushed her fingers deeper inside of her.

A pair of hot, wet and hungry lips latched onto her green flesh and Barriss sighed in ecstasy. It just felt so good, every touch, every kiss, every bite sent her mind on a crash course with pleasure. Moving her hips faster Barriss realized just how foolish and in vain it was to fight something as good as this and she began to think that maybe perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

"More…please more…i-I need it…" Barriss begged as she felt herself ascending that mountain where nothing but pure and intense pleasure awaited. Ahsoka began to speed up the pace as she pushed a third finger into her new slave and Barriss gasped "yes please more…mmmmm."

She wanted this, Barriss needed to feel Ahsoka's touch wither it was rough or gentle and the harder and faster Ahsoka pushed her fingers inside of her the quicker her release was building. Her breathing began to speed up and her breast began to shake as her body moved back and forth. Everything else faded from her mind, the reason they were here, the innocent togruta colonist they were supposed to save, her ties to the Jedi order. Everything melted away except Ahsoka and that was the only thing that matter, Ahsoka was the only thing that mattered.

Her mind melted in the passion and desire, her body and soul consumed by pleasure until she herself began to fade. The closer she came to her orgasm the more of herself she lost, she was once a Jedi, she was once a free woman with her own conscious but now…now she was a slave. She was a slave to desire, a slave to passion, a slave to lust but most of all she was a slave to Ahsoka, her master, her mistress and that was alright with her.

She rocked her hips harder and faster against Ahsoka's hand "I….Ahhhh" Barriss panted closing her eyes she furiously moved her hips. The pleasure built and built until it felt like her brain was boiling and her eyes shut tightly as a intense orgasm exploded out of her. She cried out in ecstasy arching her back as she road the highest high she had ever felt in her life.

Barriss collapsed back on the bed after a moment in a daze but her body and mind still ached for more. She opened her mouth to speak but Ahsoka filled it with her tongue in a lustful and savage kiss and the togruta never stopped fingering her. Wrapping her slender green legs around Ahsoka, she completely consumed by passion and desire she gave herself to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka never stopped even after Barriss ninth intense release she did not stop fingering her. While Barriss was completely consumed by passion and pleasure Ahsoka was consumed by her primal nature completely giving into it. "Ohhhh….more please…i….master please more…." Barriss begged. Ahsoka ripped her fingers out of Barriss's womanhood and began eating her out like a starving carnivore. Barriss screamed as she released again and again and again into Ahsoka's mouth with every orgasm being more intense than the last.

Ahsoka dug her nails deep into Barriss's butt cheeks as she explored every inch of Barriss's womanhood with her tongue. "yes yes! More master! Eat me!" Barriss cried as her body went into a spasm and she released again. Ahsoka hungrily devoured the juices that sprayed into her mouth and when she was done she pulled out and smashed her lips back against Barriss's lips letting Barriss taste herself.

Barriss moaned into Ahsoka's mouth as the two made love like beast in heat, Ahsoka being the dominate and controlling while Barriss was the obedient and submissive one. Every part of her body was on fire and mind was on overload from the intense pleasure. Release after intense release Barriss cried out in pleasure giving herself completely over to Ahsoka's will. She was lost in Ahsoka, drowned in her, drowned in the pleasure, in the lust and in the passion of the darkside. Throwing her head back Barriss screamed "Master!" she howled as one final orgasm sealed her fate forever and her mind was swallowed by pleasure. No longer was she Barriss the Jedi padawan, but Barriss the slave.

 **(I apologize for the delay for this chapter, family issues as well as myself getting sick and a case of writers block had be tied for a bit. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up in a week or so.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Predator's prey chapter 22

The first thing Barriss woke up to after the most intense night of pleasure yet to the feeling of something wet and warm pressing against her neck repeatedly. The next thing she felt was the aching of her muscles all throughout her body epically the area below her waist. After letting out a small groan of discomfort the wet and warm sensation on her neck paused but only for a moment and suddenly she felt the warmness of someone next to her.

Her mind was still a little clouded from last nights rather strenuous events but she managed to open her eyes. "Good morning my lovely little pet" a soft voice whispered into her ear that sent a warm shiver through her body. When her vision slowly came into focus she noticed Ahsoka lying next to her with one of her legs wrapped around her. When the togurta came into clear focus her mouth suddenly felt dry "…Mmm-…." She stopped trying to speak but it felt like glass shards were digging into her throat.

Ahsoka's lips pressed against her own which caused her to tremble in delight. Ahsoka's lips were warm, comforting and inviting. "Your throat must be sore from all that screaming last night am I right?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss nodded her head in response and melted into Ahsoka's next kiss. She tried to lift her arm to put it around Ahsoka and pull her closer but her body ached too much and she let out a soft groan. Ahsoka grinned and straddled the mirilian's waist leaning down and kissing her again "and your body must be sore to" she concluded.

Barriss nodded her head again in response. "Did you have fun last night my little pet?" Ahsoka asked with a grin to which Barriss nodded her head again. Ahsoka licked her lips as she looked down at the naked mirilian underneath her, it was well past noon but that mattered little to her. After how rough she had been with the queen she was sure the queen wouldn't be out and about for at least a day and that meant she could play with Barriss all she wanted.

Ahsoka began to slowly squeeze Barriss's breasts with her hands "you certainly smell like you did" Ahsoka said taking in a deep breath of the strong odor that filled the room. "Perhaps a hot shower will help your muscles relax" Ahsoka suggested. Sliding off of Barriss Ahsoka stood up and went to the bathroom turning on the refresher.

Barriss slowly turned her head and watched Ahsoka enter the bathroom. Words couldn't even describe the things she felt last night, her mind and body had been in such a state of intense pleasure that she had been sure she would have never come out of. The aching she felt now was the aftermath off that intense pleasure and yet she didn't mind the pain. It wasn't the painful kind of pain which was strange in her mind, this pain seemingly felt good though she couldn't really explain why or how. All she knew that it was Ahsoka who made her experience such intense pleasure and that it was the best thing she had ever felt in her life.

Her life was no longer what it once was nor was she herself the same person she had been. After last night she was different, a new person sort of speak and that was ok with her. Though her body was aching and her muscles felt like they were on fire her mind and soul were content. It was as if a hole that had been inside of her had been filled completing her, making her whole. This was her life now, a servant, a slave, a pet as Ahsoka called her and the idea of that was…comforting in a way. Ahsoka was her owner, her master, her mistress and that suited her just fine.

The old her would have been disgusted by this, terrified and run for her life but not this her. No, this her was happy that she had pleased her master, she was happy that her master made her feel this painful yet pleasant aching in her body. She knew now that this was who she was meant to be and she accepted that whole heartedly and without a second thought.

Her old life, her friends, the Jedi order, the Republic, the war; non of that mattered now because the only thing that she cared about was her mistress. Ahsoka was her whole world and she would do anything to please her no matter how dangerous or downgrading the task would be. Her mind was her mistress's, her body was hers and even her very soul was hers to do with as she saw fit. Her mistress was her everything, the only reason she could think of for her existence now was to serve her mistress in anyway that was required of her.

"Come here my pretty pet" Barriss was pulled out of her thoughts and her gaze refocused on Ahsoka who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She sat up even though her aching body screamed in protest and stood up on shaking legs following her mistress's command. Her steps were unsteady and she fell once but eventually she made it into the bathroom where Ahsoka closed the door behind them and pushed her against the wall.

Barriss didn't fight, didn't resist, she just simply gave in as hungrily lips attacked her own. If Barriss could have moaned at the moment she would have but her throat was to sore. Even her tongue was too sore to dance with her mistress's inside of her own mouth as Ahsoka pushed her tongue inside. No longer did she feel fear when she gazed into the sulfuric yellow and hungry eyes of her mistress because she was no longer scared. The darkside, the lightside, non of that mattered to her anymore.

She could feel herself getting wet and she was sure her mistress could to because the kiss became more heated as she was picked up and carried into the refresher. The refresher itself was rather large with enough room that a normal side being could lay down on their back and still have plenty of room. At first Barriss felt the warm water hit her back then her head until the water had soaked her entire body. The warmness of the water felt good to her aching muscles but it did little to ease the aching elsewhere.

Her back was pressed firmly against one of the walls of the refresher and slowly she felt herself sliding downward until she was laying on her back on the floor of the refresher. Her legs remained pressed against each side of Ahsoka's hips angled at forty-five degrees. As warm water ran from Ahsoka's smooth and beautiful body then dripped on to hers Barriss could do, would do, nothing more than enjoy the warm and pleasurable sensations that her mistress was sending though her body. Barriss's eyes never looked away from her mistress's stunningly beautiful body slowly tracing every curve of her mistress's body.

After a long and heated kiss Ahsoka slowly pulled her head back and looked down at her latest and favorite pet and smiled. Slowly Ahsoka reached down and brushed some of Barriss's black hair from her face "such a good little pet" she cooed softly. Barriss was hers and by tonight the servant she had sent out to collect the 'self containment drug' would have either returned or perished yet she had a feel that either the force or perhaps luck was on her side.

She leaned down again and took one of Barriss's nipples into her mouth and began to lick the bud causing Barriss to utter of soft almost inaudible moan. She inwardly grinned as her tongue gently stroked the bud and occasionally she nibbled at it with her teeth. Taking one of her hands she slid it down Barriss wet smooth green stomach and pushed her finger's inside of her womanhood. Barriss winched in pain yet continued to moan softly as Ahsoka worked her fingers in and out of her.

With each advance inside of her Barriss's mind clouded more and more with pleasure. The same sweet pleasure that had swallowed her so many times before and though her hips screamed in protest she began moving them to match the movement of her mistress's hand. Her body needed rest, it needed time to heal but her mind and soul needed the pleasure more.

As her arousal reached its peek and her womanhood became soaking wet with pleasure. Barriss was thankful Ahsoka was going slow and she could feel herself beginning to tighten around Ahsoka's fingers. As the pleasure high came closer and closer the pain in her womanhood grew more intense until Barriss began whimpering.

Ahsoka's didn't stop however, instead she went a little faster, a little harder until suddenly the walls of Barriss's womanhood closed around her fingers. Barriss released and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as a painful orgasm tore though her body and spilled all over Ahsoka's hand. Breathless, Barriss closed her eyes tightly as intense pleasure and pain mixed with one another sending her mind crashing into ecstasy yet torment. Tears began to slid down her face from the intense pain she was feeling until her body went limp as the last strands of her juices coated Ahsoka's fingers.

Ahsoka pulled her finger's out of Barriss and sucked on them for a moment cleaning her pet's juices from them "such a good and obedient girl" she said with a satisfied smile. However, Ahsoka was far from done with Barriss. Turning around Ahsoka climbed on top of Barriss in the sixty-nine position "now for your reward, eat" she said. Ahsoka pushed her tongue inside of Barriss's womanhood and began to eat the mirilian out and after a few moments she felt Barriss push her own tongue inside of her.

Within moments Barriss could feel her pleasure building again and she managed to moan softly as she continued to eat out Ahsoka. Her body tensed and her face twisted in pain as another orgasm tore through her body and spilled into Ahsoka's mouth. "That's it my little pet give it to me" Ahsoka said swallowing a mouthful of Barriss's juices and forced her tongue back inside to keep the stimulation from dying. Barriss shook violently as another orgasm poured from her body "Ahhhh….hhhhhh" Barriss gasped. From there Ahsoka began to savagely eat out Barriss forcing her tongue deeper licking the sensitive spots inside of her.

Her mind shattered like thin glass falling against a hard surface as orgasm after orgasm started to spray from her aching womanhood. Ahsoka licked it all up, every last drop of Barriss's juices she swallowed them all. Unable to breathe Barriss tried to pull her head away from Ahsoka's womanhood but Ahsoka drew her legs back and forced Barriss's face back down "eat" she snapped.

Barriss released again, her strength quickly being sapped away with each orgasm Ahsoka tore out of her body. Pushing her tongue back in Barriss started to eat Ahsoka out again with what strength she had left. "Yessssss" Ahsoka said sitting up and began grinding her hips against Barriss's face.

After some time Ahsoka finally released covering Barriss's face in her own juices and she let out a long moan. Spinning around Ahsoka straddled Barriss's hips once more and pushed her lips firmly against Barriss's own. Ahsoka made out with Barriss's for some time before finally pulling away and sitting up watching Barriss breathe nearly unconscious. Turning the water off Ahsoka picked up Barriss and carried her back to be bed and laid her soaking wet body on it. Climbing back onto Barriss Ahsoka began chaining Barriss's hands above her head "more" she said with wicked grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting and covered in sweat Ahsoka lifted her head and took a moment to catch her breath. Barriss had passed out a couple of times but Ahsoka had quickly remedied that by slapping her awake. Now hours later Barriss had passed out from complete exhaustion and Ahsoka was tempted to slap her awake once again but a knock on the door drew her attention away from Barriss.

She scowled and climbed off of the bed and opening the door. Her eyes fell upon a twi'lek in tattered and torn clothes with bruises and cuts covering the exposed skin of her body. Ahsoka looked over the older and taller twi'lek unfazed by the older woman's battered appearance. "What is it" Ahsoka snapped displeasure covering her face.

"Mistress… I've returned" the twi'lek said lifting up her hand that held six vials. Ahsoka glanced down at the twi'lek's hand and after a moment she recognized the twi'lek. It was the servant she had sent to get the 'self containment drug' for her. "Come inside" Ahsoka said grabbing the twi'lek's arm and yanking her inside.

Closing the door behind her Ahsoka turned the lock. Turning around and crossing her arms over her chest Ahsoka stared at the twi'lek who still held out the vials to her. "Is that anyway to show respect to your mistress, slave" Ahsoka asked in an icy tone. Confusion graced the slave's face but she fell to her knees and bowed her head "forgive me Mistress I meant no disrespect" she said. Ahsoka grinned "that's better" she replied. The twi'lek held out both hands holding the vials toward her Mistress "I have returned as you requested" the servant said offering the vials to her.

Ahsoka took the vials from the slave to expect them, inside was a clear liquid that she could barely make out but she knew it was there. "Only six, is that all you managed to find?" Ahsoka asked scowling once again. She didn't know how potent this drug would be or how long the effects would last and she had to make sure she had enough to use on Aayla.

"I-it was all I could find Mistress, I barely escaped with my life" the twi'lek replied keeping her head bowed toward the ground. "I don't care about the condition that you returned in all that matters is that you returned with what I need" Ahsoka said coldly "still…I need to test just how effected this drug truly is."

"Mistress?" the slave said lifting her head slowly. Ahsoka glanced away from the vials toward the slave and grinned darkly "time for your reward my slave after all if you haven't come back I'd have to go get them myself." Licking her lips Ahsoka pointed toward the bed that had Barriss passed out on it "go strip and lay down" she ordered. "I-i…yes Mistress" the slave said standing up and taking off her torn outfit and walking toward the bed.

Once the slave had laid down Ahsoka climbed on top of the slave with one vial in hand and the others tucked away safely hidden from sight. After settling down on top of the slave Ahsoka took the top of the vial and grabbed the slave's face "open up" she said. Ahsoka carefully tilted the vial until a single drop slipped from the vial and landed at the back of the slave's throat. Putting the cap back on Ahsoka looked at the twi'lek not entirely sure what to expect.

After a moment the slave's eyes seemed to dilate a little and body completely relaxed underneath Ahsoka. Curiously Ahsoka stared down at the twi'lek "slave?" she asked. The twi'lek's eyes moved to meet Ahsoka's "yes Mistress?" the slave asked in a completely relaxed in calm voice. "How do you feel?" Ahsoka asked. "I feel fine Mistress" the slave replied instantly.

Ahsoka took a hold of one of the twi'lek's lekku and began to stroke it, wondering what kind of reaction she would get. To Ahsoka's excitement the twi'lek shivered and moaned closing her eyes and arching her back. Sensing no resistance from the twi'lek slave Ahsoka grinned as she continued to stroke the twi'lek's lekku. Shivering again the twi'lek melted into the erotic sensation pulsing through her lekku "more…." The slave moaned.

Ahsoka grinned darkly, no resistance physical or mental and with only a single drop of this drug. This was absolutely perfect. Grabbing the slave by the throat with her free hand Ahsoka smashed her lips against the skin of the slave's lips. Taking the slave's lekku in the other hand she pushed it inside of the slave's womanhood. Ahsoka squeezed the slave's neck and began to work the lekku in and out of the slave. The slave moaned into Ahsoka's mouth and release rather quickly soaking her own lekku in her juices. The sensation caused the slave to release again almost instantly.

Tensing and releasing the slave drowned in pleasure soaking her sensitive organ in her hot sticky juices. "Good little pet" Ahsoka cooed with a sadistic grin "you pleased your mistress and I promised you a reward" she said. The slave started to drool as Ahsoka began to push the other lekku inside of her. Arching her back pleasure consumed the slave's mind as her sensitive organs were pushed deeper into her tight, hot and soaking wet womanhood. Release after heavy release built and spilled out of her coating her organs in her juices.

The slave's mouth opened as her aching womanhood tightened, squeezing her organs inside of her. The pleasure built and built until her body went into a wild spasm throwing her mind into chaos. Letting out a long pleasure filled moan the slave collapsed and fell limp onto the bed. Ahsoka licked her lips and pulled the lekku out of the slave and sucked them clean causing the slave to release three more times before Ahsoka finished.

"You taste good" Ahsoka said with a grin. Moving back Ahsoka shoved her face between the slave's legs and began to eat her out. Moaning in ecstasy the slave panted letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. "M-misstress….." the slave panted as she released into Ahsoka's mouth who licked it up with her tongue.

"Such a delicious little slave you are" Ahsoka said licking her lips clean and wiping the rest off of her face with her arm before licking it off. Grabbing the girl by the throat Ahsoka slid up and began to grind her hips against the slave, softly at first then began going harder and faster. The slave shivered and began rocking her hips along with her mistress letting out a slurry pleasure filled moan. The slave slipped into a state of intense pleasure as she released again and again. She coated herself and Ahsoka's legs in her juices as she moaned incoherently until she blacked out.

Smirking Ahsoka got off of the slave and began licking the juices off of the slave's body. When she finished Ahsoka climbed off of the bed and went to the shower to clean herself off. Tonight she would begin her plan to dominate Aayla but not without getting a few hours of shut eye herself after she cleaned up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Ahsoka left the palace and headed out to were their ship was parked to meet with Aayla. Dressed in her new black outfit Ahsoka strolled through the empty market that was lit with artificial lights. She had brought a single vial of the 'self containment drug' which was nestled between her breasts and she hoped the one vial would be enough. After all only a single drop of the drug had worked perfectly on the slave but that slave had already been broken so she didn't have the will to resist the influence of the drug. Aayla would surely be a tougher challenge but Ahsoka had no doubt the drug would do exactly what it was intended to do. If however it failed, she would have no choice but to kill Aayla and it would be such a waste to let such a beautiful slave die.

Once she cleared the market place she made her way out of out of the city to where their ship awaited. She approached the ship where Aayla stood with her back against the hull of the ship. The twi'lek was a little surprised by Ahsoka's new outfit but not as much as it would anyone else. Aayla was use to having to dress up for infiltration missions and she assumed Ahsoka would have to do the same but even this was a little much.

"Do you have the location of the togruta colonist?" Aayla asked jumping straight to the point. Ahsoka walked over and hit the release to the ramp allowing it to drop "let's speak inside" Ahsoka replied. Once Aayla was inside the ship Ahsoka closed the ramp behind them and pulled the vial from its hiding place wrapping it in her hand. Ahsoka walked over and pulled two cups out filling them both with water.

"The location of the colonist did you find them Ahsoka, we can't afford to waste anymore time" Aayla said. "Yes yes I found the location" Ahsoka replied with her back to the twi'lek. Slipping the cap off of the vile Ahsoka poured the entire vial inside of one of the cups, _rather safe than sorry_ she thought to herself. Putting the cap back on Ahsoka slid the vial between her breasts and picked up both of the cups turning around.

"Here" Ahsoka said offering one of the cups to Aayla. Aayla reached out and took the cup "so where are they?" she asked again. Ahsoka took a drink from her cup casually looking at Aayla "it's not that simple" Ahsoka said watching as Aayla took a drink from her own cup. A small almost unnoticeable smile passed Ahsoka's lips as her eyes locked with Aayla's own.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?" Aayla asked lowering her glass after taking another drink. "They're being held in a facility where they will be broken" Ahsoka replied "it's guarded and not to mention the facility, it's suspended above a giant hole" she explained. "You think the hole is some sort of a fail safe?" Aayla asked curiously. Ahsoka nodded "in case of a riot that they can't handle the facility will probably plummet into the hole killing everyone inside" she said.

Ahsoka carefully paid attention to Aayla's body seeing how that was the only way she could tell if the drug had any effect on her. After about a minute Ahsoka watched Aayla's body begin to relax and her eyes start to dilate. Ahsoka started to smile "and I have a plan too" Ahsoka said. "What do you have planned?" Aayla asked completely unaware of the drug now coursing through her body, though she did feel a lot more relaxed than she normally was on a mission and she began to let her guard fall.

Ahsoka sat her cup down and started walking toward Aayla letting her hips sway in a erotic and seductive manner. "I was thinking of having a little fun. What do you say, wanna join me?" Ahsoka said, her smile growing wider the closer she got to Aayla. "Fun?" Aayla asked confused, she didn't know why but she began to feel aroused. "Yes, I want to play" Ahsoka replied reaching out and taking one of Aayla's lekku in her hand and began to stroke it. "And right now" Ahsoka said, her smile turning into a twisted and evil grin full of lustful delight as her sulfuric eyes shun in the dimly lit ship "right now I want to play with you."


	23. Chapter 23

Predator's prey chapter 23

Aayla was aware of every touch, every kiss and every bite while Ahsoka practically raped her body. She knew she should be panicking, that she should be down right terrified but for some reason she wasn't. For some reason both her mind and her body were as relaxed as they could possibly be even with what was happening to her. What was happening to her was so downgrading so painfully humiliating that she was disgracing the Jedi order by allowing it to happen. However, no matter how hard she tired, no matter how strong her will was she couldn't stop her body from releasing again and a long moan poured from her mouth.

It had all happened so fast for her to react. She knew something was off, something was different about Ahsoka and yet she should have noticed it sooner. Even now those savage and hungry sulfuric eyes bore like daggers into her very soul. She just couldn't figure it out, why was Ahsoka doing this to her and why couldn't she fight back. Her arms hadn't been bound and yet she could find it in herself to shove Ahsoka away.

She could feel the pleasure coursing though her body slowly eating away at her sanity that would soon drive her to madness and yet she didn't resist. She racked her brain for a cause, for a reason as too why she was letting this happen to herself, as to why she wasn't fighting back. She thought back to when she met Ahsoka outside of the ship and though she found Ahsoka's attire odd at the time now however it began to come together.

Something was different, Ahsoka was different, she wasn't the same girl now as when they had first met one another. Now it was like she was looking at a completely different person entirely, as if the Ahsoka she had known had never really existed. The lust, the domination, the savagery burned so brightly in Ahsoka's sulfuric eyes that Aayla found herself wondering if the Ahsoka she had known had in fact never really existed.

No, no that wasn't right that couldn't be right, she thought to herself. There had to be something, but what? Aayla suddenly tensed before going into a spasm as she released once again causing the pleasure to eat more away at her mind. Next she found Ahsoka's tongue violently forcing its way into her mouth but still there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It was hard to think, hard to stay focused on figuring a way out of this. Her mind was already clouding with pleasure and it was only getting thicker. With each passing moment she found it harder to stay focused as her body though completely relaxed seemed to have become hyper sensitive. _Focus_ , she mentally shouted at herself trying to clear her head but that was easier said than done.

It was like her entire body, every sense she had had suddenly been kicked into overdrive. Her body trembled in delight as Ahsoka drew her tongue across her bare body occasionally biting down on her flesh. Her lips seemed to have a mind of their own as she let out a long lust filled moan and her lekku which were currently shoved inside of her womanhood twitched excitedly.

It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body and yet at the same time she was. Panting Aayla moaned loudly as Ahsoka bit down on one of her nipples and pushed her lekku deeper inside of her. This defiantly wasn't the Ahsoka she remembered, that much she was sure of. Her glazed eyes struggled to focus on any one object and at this point her mind was in no better shape as her tongue hung out of her mouth like a panting loath cat.

It continued like this for a long length of time as each orgasm that poured from her body sent her mind into ecstasy. Finally Ahsoka removed her blue lekku from her womanhood and sucked the juices from them while she lay on her back drooling and releasing three more times. Aayla knew her lekku were sensitive but never in her life would she have imagined they were this sensitive.

After Ahsoka cleaned each lekku off she lightly sucked on one using her tongue to flick the tip back and forth. Taking a moment to catch her own breath Ahsoka had to admit Aayla could certainly hold out for quiet a while. As Ahsoka looked down on the once proud Jedi Knight she grinned darkly. Though she had a long way to go in breaking Aayla tonight had certainly done a number on her. Pulling the lekku from her mouth Ahsoka licked her lips and popped her neck. Now that she was good and warmed up it was time to get serious.

Sliding off of the blue twi'lek Ahsoka spread Aayla's legs apart and shoved her face between them. Aayla screamed and her hips bucked upward as Ahsoka violated her with her tongue viciously and mercilessly eating her out and her mind was quickly devoured by passion. Shivering, shaking and screaming as each release drove her further into insanity Aayla's hands grabbed the back of Ahsoka's head and pulled it further between her legs.

 _This feels…this feels so incredibly good_ Aayla thought ridding the intense high of another orgasm. With eyes rolled to the back of her head Aayla moaned drowning in the heat of passion. She knew this was wrong, so very wrong but she couldn't fight it. Not in the state her mind was at the moment and so she simply had to endure the torment, the sweet agonizingly pleasurable torment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Zygerrian queen had been up for some time sitting inside of her room looking at a mirror at the bruises on her neck. She thought she had had everything planned perfectly; that there would be no way that Dania could possibly get the better of her this time. But she had been wrong, so painfully and pleasurably wrong.

To be honest she didn't know which hurt more, her pride from being dominated in such a savage manner or her body. She had underestimated Dania again and paid for it dearly, the bruises and aching in her muscles not to mention her pride were a testament to that. But how, how had she so utterly been beaten like that? The first time she had just been caught off guard that much she was sure off but there was no excuse this time.

As she thought back to what she felt and she couldn't keep a cold chill from traveling up her spine. It wasn't just Dania's strength and skill that, dare she even think it, frightened her. It were those strange glowing eyes, there was so much lust, so much dominance, so much primal desire in them that it scared her. Perhaps for once she had bit off more than she could chew, perhaps Dania was to much for even her to handle…perhaps…No what was she thinking, there was no way that Dania could be stronger and more dominate than her. There was just no way. She was the queen of the Zygerrian slave Empire, she was the dominate one not Dania and she would prove it. She would make Dania scream and beg and leave her with memories of being utterly destroyed by her that she would possibly flea for her life. That was of course after she had a couple more days to heal. She wanted to make sure she was in top shape when she showed Dania exactly who was the more dominate of the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barriss woke up in much the same state she normally did as of late, sore as hell. Shifting underneath the soft sheets Barriss slowly opened her eyes. Light flooded the room and she took a moment to let her eyes adjust before slowly raising herself into a sitting position. Letting out a huge yawn Barriss stretched her arms above her head causing them to pop with a satisfying crack.

After rubbing the back of her neck she looked around the room "mistress?" she said. Moving the sheets off of the bed she rotated her legs and let them dangle from the bed. She let out a soft groan as she pushed herself off of the bed and took a moment to gain her balance before heading to the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the sink and splashed cool water on her face which helped chase away the sleep in her eyes.

She pulled her hair back behind her ears and ran some of the cool water around her bruised neck. Turning the water off she walked back to the bed room and sat down on the bed in a meditative stance. She would allow her body to heal with the aid of the force and hopefully when her mistress returned she would be in a better state than she currently was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying in a dark room on top of a old, broken and worn out mattress the twi'lek who had recently sold her pleasure toy shop on Coruscant rolled from side to side in a puddle of her own juices. She had only recently visited one of the many cantinas in the lower levels of Coruscant in search of a person who could find her mistress. The atmosphere down there itself was unpleasant and frightening epically for someone who had never witnessed just how poor those people in the lower levels were.

She had found a man, gave him all the credits she had aside from what she was using to rent out this room she was in of a small run down hotel. She had also given him a frequency that she was using on a communication device so that he could contact her when he found her mistress. When he did find her mistress she would have to come up with money somehow to pay for a ship to take her there but right now that was at the back of her mind.

Laying there on the bed naked and moaning the twi'lek pleasured herself as her mind swarmed with thoughts of her mistress. Reaching down she pushed the lekku she had in herself deeper and arched her back "mistress…." She panted heavily. Driven by the need for her mistress's touch the twi'lek worked tirelessly to pleasure herself in the meantime. It was all she could do for the time and it was all she would do until her mistress was found.

Biting her lip hard the twi'lek began forcing her other lekku inside of herself gasping at the erotic sensation pulsing through her body. Throwing her head back the twi'lek screamed as she coated her sensitive organs in her warm sticky juices. She collapsed back on the bed as her mind clouded with ecstasy. As her walls tightened around her lekku it caused her to release several more times quickly draining her of her strength.

Cover in sweat mixed with her own seed the twi'lek took a moment to catch her breath. She pushed herself up into a sitting position with arms trembling with exhaustion. Reaching down she grabbed both of her lekku and began pushing them deeper a little at a time. It just wasn't enough, the need, the aching for her mistress's touch was growing greater every day and everyday she pleasured herself more and more trying to alleviated some of that need.

She spread her legs as wide as she could from this position and forced the organs deeper inside of herself trying to keep from releasing right away. Slowly deeper and deeper she forced her lekku inside of her until finally she couldn't hold it any longer and a blood curling scream erupted from her lips as she released. Her body went into a spasm then she sunk limply to the side exhausted and weak and she was taken by sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Predators prey chapter 24

Jedi Knight Aayla Secure awoke with a start. Her eyes snapped open, heart racing she tried to figure out what happened and where she was. Her memory was clouded she couldn't remember much of what happened last night. She remembered meeting with Ahsoka at the ship, they had talked and then suddenly it was blank. The room she found herself in now was dimly lit and cold so it was impossible to tell exactly where she was. She tried to set up but found her arms and legs wouldn't budge, turning her head she realized she was tied up with her hands and legs spread out.

"You moaned in your sleep" a voice said from behind her and since she couldn't move she couldn't exactly see who was speaking but she could tell it was a female's voice. "Where am I, how did I get here, who are you?" Aayla asked. She heard the creaking of metal and suddenly she felt something warm grabbed a hold of one of her lekku and started stroking it which sent a unwanted shiver down her spine.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that my _pet_ _."_

Aayla shivered again as her lekku was stroked in gentle and almost loving manner. Trying to lift her head again to see who was talking to her Aayla realized that she was completely naked "where are my clothes why am I naked?" Aayla asked. The woman behind her chuckled "you're naked because I want you to be, are you cold? Mmm…you must be, your nipples are hard as rocks" the woman replied stroking the lekku more vigorously until Aayla started to breath heavier.

"You like that don't you, tell me my pet are you a dirty girl?" the woman asked. "I…I am a Jedi" Aayla replied trying to ignore the sensations the woman was sending through her body. The woman squeezed the tip of Aayla's lekku causing Aayla to gasp "that's not what I ask you. Are you a dirty girl, do you like the feeling that is coursing through your body right now?"

"I…the Jedi do not allow…" again her lekku was pinched sending another jolt through her body. "Answer the question my pet…or perhaps we could try something else" the woman replied. Aayla heard the woman pick something up and she suddenly gasped as her womanhood began to vibrate. Aayla shivered as the woman continued to stroke her lekku causing stimulation to hit her from both side "I…cant…Jedi are not suppose to indulge in such acts" she replied.

"Mmmm…." Aayla tired to suppress a moan when the woman started to lightly suck on her lekku and the vibration in her womanhood grew stronger. She started to breathe heavier "Ss-stop that…" she said then bit her tongue. She started pulling at the restrains but they didn't budge "no I don't like it, stop" Aayla said biting her tongue again.

The woman paused and pulled the lekku from her mouth "you can't lie to me" she replied increasing the intensity of the vibrator inside of Aayla. This time Aayla couldn't keep a moan from slipping out of her mouth. "I know when you're lying to me" the woman replied "and I will punish you for it." Aayla twisted in discomfort "Ahhh….what is that!?" she breathed heavily.

The woman grinned and started to rub the twi'lek's lekku again "something to keep me entertained, feels good doesn't it my little blue pet" she replied. Aayla opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a heavy breath as she was subjected to more stimulating pleasure that was beginning to push against her mind.

"P-please…stop that…i….Ahhhhhhh" Aayla panted, she could feel herself starting to get wet. She closed her eyes tightly as the woman continued to rub her lekku more thoroughly and she had to fight to suppress another moan. "Ohhh no no no no I want to hear you moan, go head my little pet moan for me" the woman said.

Groaning softly Aayla gritted her teeth as the foreign object began to increase in intensity once again. It was hard to fight it, between the vibration in her womanhood and the sensation coursing through her lekku it was hard to resist. _There is no emotion there is…peace…there is no…e-emotion…there is peace_. "I want to hear it, I want to hear that pretty little moan of yours" the woman said and again increased the intensity of the vibrator.

 _There is….noooo…e-emot…ti…_ she couldn't take it and finally let out a long loud moan that shook her to her core. "That's a good girl just like that my pet" the woman said with a wide grin and let her lekku fall back down. Panting Aayla let out a sigh of relief _at least she's not rubbing my lekku anymore_ but the vibrator was still working inside of her womanhood making her very wet.

"Your good and wet now, that's good my pet. I like it when your wet and moaning" the woman said walking around the table and slowly into Aayla's view. Aayla's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the togruta girl in front of her. "A-Ahsoka?..." she said in complete shock. The young togruta grinned and threw her leg over Aayla slowly mounting the twi'lek with a wide grin "that's right" she said.

"W-what are you doing?" Aayla asked looking at Ahsoka's hand that slid up her belly to her breast. "I want to play with you" Ahsoka replied simply and began to play with one of Aayla's blue nipples. Aayla tried to twist away but the metal restrains keeping her hands and legs pinned made it impossible. "What's the matter Aayla do you not like it?" Ahsoka asked pinching the blue bud.

Aayla flinched and shivered "Ahsoka this…this isn't right…" she said looking up into Ahsoka's sulfuric eyes…wait…what? "But its soooo much fun" Ahsoka replied and started massaging the other breast and twisted the other nipple. Another heavy breath Aayla tired to focus "Ahsoka…your eyes…there…"

Ahsoka grinned darkly "so you've noticed; good that will make breaking you so much more _pleasurable."_ Aayla pulled at the restraints harder trying to break free but they held fast keeping her pinned down and her mind was too clouded to reach out with the force. "Ahsoka…why….why are you ahhhhh….mmmmm….why are you doing this" Aayla panted. "I told you my little blue pet you really should listen better" Ahsoka said and sighed softly "guess we'll have to work on your listening skills."

Ahsoka leaned down and kissed the twi'lek's stomach slowly making her way toward the hard nipples. "A-ahsoka….please stop…ahhhhhhh" Aayla moaned as Ahsoka started to lick one of her nipples. "This…this isn't right…we…need….mmmmm" she gasped loudly as Ahsoka bit down on one of her hard buds. "Your mind is strong my little blue pet however…" she started sucking lightly on the hard nipple. Aayla twisted and yanked harder and harder but another moan was torn from her lips.

"…the lust of the flesh is something that cannot be resisted" Ahsoka whispered "and you my sweet blue pet are full of it." Ahsoka pulled away as she increased the intensity of the vibrator inside of Aayla "I want you to forget about the mission, forget about the colonist and forget about the Jedi." The first orgasm erupted from Aayla's womanhood sending her mind reeling as it clouded in ecstasy and left her breathless. "As I tare away at your mind I will mold you like I did Barriss into a obedient pleasure slave for my entertainment." Struggling to regain her breath Aayla tried to focus on what Ahsoka was saying.

Ahsoka leaned down and began kissing Aayla's neck gently biting down on the soft blue flesh. "Your body will be mine, your breath, your mind and even your soul in time will be all mine" Ahsoka's hot breath trailed down Aayla's neck sending a shiver down her spine. When she finally came down from the high of her orgasm Aayla sunk back onto the table trembling.

Ahsoka grinned wickedly "that feels good doesn't it, the release after the build up and you my pet will grow to love and cherish the release as if it's the most precious thing in the galaxy." Ahsoka rubbed her hands up and down Aayla's muscular body feeling the curvature of it "oh I believe I'm going to enjoy this" she purred. From there Ahsoka began to steady increase the intensity of the vibrator until it was on full power. Then Ahsoka reached out with the force, reaching inside of Aayla she started to stroke the most sensitive spot inside of Aayla's womanhood.

"Nnnaaaa…ggaaaa….aaaahhhhhh" Aayla gasped as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed against her consciousness and washed over her body. Licking her lips Ahsoka continued to suck on Aayla's nipples as the hard buds twitched and her body shook underneath her. She bit down on the bud twisting it in her mouth slowly drawling her tongue across it. "Please…..AHhhhh!...stop!" Aayla moaned loudly as another powerful orgasm tore out of her womanhood violently shaking her to her core.

"Oh no my pet I am far from done" Ahsoka replied and continued to bite on the bud. Gasping Aayla started to move her hips as her womanhood squeezed down on the vibrator and her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as the next orgasm started to build faster than the last. "Do you feel it building? The aching in your womanhood as your climax builds and builds until finally you get that sweet release that destroys your mind" Ahsoka said moving her lips up to the dark blue lips of the twi'lek and locking them in a fiery lust filled kiss.

"But…what if…what if that release is denied?" Ahsoka asked forcing her tongue inside of the twi'lek's mouth. "What if instead…that release that's been building inside of you continues to build?" Ahsoka asked pinching and twisting Aayla's nipples. Aayla closed her eyes tightly as the intense aching in her womanhood continued to grow and she started to grind her hips harder trying to get herself to release.

"It builds and builds until you think your going to explode and no matter how hard you try your body just wont release." Ahsoka whispered stroking the sensitive flesh inside of Aayla more vigorously with the force. "Your body begins to shake as you start to loss your sanity, all other thoughts vanish from your mind except one. The release. It doesn't matter what you have to do to obtain it because you won't care just as long as you get it."

Her body began to shake as the throbbing in her womanhood grew more intense and start to spread though her body. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't focus, her body was screaming for release but it just wouldn't come. Again Ahsoka pulled away and continued her assault on Aayla's nipples and the twi'lek started to scream. "Please!...please!...i….i…need….i need too…." Aayla cried as Ahsoka started to stroke her lekku again.

"Your mind is consumed as your body is subjected to intense pleasure and finally you can't take it" Ahsoka said lifting her eyes to look at the twi'lek who was intense pain. "Please! Please let me cum!" Aayla screamed. "When it finally comes your will to fight me vanishes and the idea of giving in begins to grow in your mind and as it happens again and again until you are mine" Ahsoka said.

"I cant take it! AHHHH! CUM NEED TO…AHHHHHHHH!" Aayla screamed. Ahsoka grinned "are you sure that's what you want my pet?" she asked. It felt like white hot daggers of intense pleasure were piercing her brain and with each passing second the white fire got hotter and hotter. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and drool started to spill from the side of her mouth "YES DEAR GOD YES! CUM! MUST CUM!" Aayla screamed.

Slamming her head back against the table Aayla felt herself tense and suddenly everything went white. Her muscles were on fire and her body started convulsing like she was having a seizure and she cried out in sheer ecstasy as thick hot streams of cum exploded out of her womanhood. Her brain was shredded and she could nothing to fight the pleasure from drowning her pulling her down to its endless depths.

It was so painful and yet at the same time it felt so incredibly good. With mouth agape she arched her back as much as the restrains would allow. It felt like she was being torn in half and with each passing moment the fire grew hotter. "AHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Aayla managed to cry out.

Ahsoka slowly slid off of Aayla's trembling waist and with hungry eyes watched the thick streams of cum pour out of the twi'lek. "But you asked for the release my pet, that's what you wanted right?" she asked looking up at Aayla. "Gaaahhhh!...make it stop!...I…I can't!" Aayla screamed. Ahsoka smirked slyly "oh no my sweet little pet" she said leaning forward she pressed her face between Aayla's legs and began to eat her out.

"STOP….PPLEASE!..." Aayla howled desperately, thrashing violently as her body continued to release. The stimulation now coursing through her womanhood only made the pain and pleasure worse and her orgasms that much more intense. She didn't know how much time passed before she blacked out but as the final strands of cum poured from her she welcomed the darkness the swallowed her mind.

Ahsoka pulled her head away breathing heavily with cum running down her face. With tongue hanging out of her mouth she began licking the strands of Aayla's juices off of her face. After cleaning her face Ahsoka crawled back up on the passed out twi'lek and slapped her across the face jolting the twi'lek wide awake "oh no my sweet little pet we are far from done" she cooed excitedly.

"No more…no…no…more" Aayla said weakly struggling to breathe. With a wave of her hand Ahsoka released the binds holding Aayla down and started turning Aayla onto her stomach "now for the other side" Ahsoka said with a wicked grin and with that Aayla's mind was swallowed once more.


	25. Chapter 25

Predator's prey chapter 25

Barriss had been sitting in the room for quiet some time now just waiting for Ahsoka to return. Glancing again at the crono next to the bed it was well into the afternoon and she hadn't seen Ahsoka at all today. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Ahsoka yesterday either aside from early that morning. Uncrossing her legs Barriss got off of the bed, she looked around for the slave outfit that she wore and found it lying in the corner of the room.

After getting dressed Barriss decided that she would look for Ahsoka inside of the palace. It wasn't like Ahsoka to be gone for almost two days and she couldn't help but feel worried. Perhaps she was just over reacting but she still wanted to find her mistress and at least make sure she was alright. Heading out of the room and down the hall Barriss started her search for Ahsoka. The palace was huge and since Barriss had pretty much been confined to the one room she had no idea of the palace's layout.

As she walked she passed by several servants who were busy cleaning or doing other various chores but they paused only for a moment to look at her. She heard surprised whispering between a few of them; they were saying something about her getting in trouble if she was caught just wondering around and not working.

Quickening her pace Barriss turned down a different hallway Barriss started avoiding the Zygerrian guard's that patrolled the inside of the palace. The last thing she wanted to do was to get caught and for Ahsoka to get in some kind of trouble. As she walked down the different hall ways Barriss was shocked to see just how lavishly decorated the palace really was. _This must have cost a fortune_ , she thought to herself.

Not paying attention to where she was going Barriss rounded the corner and walked straight into a Zygerrian guard. She stumbled back as the man turned around "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Barriss said and tried to walk around the guard. The guard reached out and roughly snatched Barriss by the arm "where do you think you're going slave?" he sneered.

"I'm looking for Mistress Dania" Barriss quickly replied. The guard narrowed his eyes "that's right you came in with her when she first arrived didn't you" the guard replied. Barriss nodded her head. "Did she give you permission to leave your room slave?" the guard questioned. Barriss shook her head "no but i…" she was suddenly struck across the face with enough force that it knocked her to the ground "and you think you can just wonder the halls!" the guard snapped loudly.

Barriss fell to the ground and held the side of her face with her free hand "no I'm sorry I was just…" Barriss tried to explain. She knew if she tried to resist and pull away from the guard that things would only escalate and if she fought back not only her but probably Ahsoka would get in a lot of trouble. She was yanked back to her feet "clearly your mistress doesn't punish you enough so I will have to teach you a lesson" the guard snapped and pulled a shock whip off hit belt.

The guard activated the whip and pushed Barriss back before bringing the whip down striking Barriss's back. Barriss screamed in pain as electricity was sent through her body and again fell to the floor. She was struck again and again and again and each time she cried out in pain. The guard pulled the whip back to swing again but a firm hand suddenly grabbed his wrist "what are you doing!?" Ahsoka demanded. There was a simmering rage behind her eyes as she looked from the guard to Barriss lying on the floor.

"I was punishing this slave for snooping around" the guard replied. "This is my slave and I will punish her not you" Ahsoka snapped "do it again and I just may have to report you to the queen for touching what does not belong to you." The guard looked down at Ahsoka and nodded his head "…as you wish" he replied begrudgingly. Ahsoka stared at the guard for a moment longer before releasing his hand and walking over to Barriss and yanking her to her feet "move slave" she snapped and pushed her forward back in the direction of their room.

When the two made it back to the room and when the door closed behind them Barriss turned to face Ahsoka and explain what had happened. Before she could however Ahsoka reached up and grabbed her face and turned it to the side. The side of her face where she had been struck had turned red in color "are you alright?" Ahsoka asked noticing Barriss was trembling slightly; an after effect of being stuck with a shock whip multiple times.

"Y-yes I'm fine" Barriss replied. Ahsoka nodded her head and let go of Barriss and walked toward the bed stripping out of her outfit, she was exhausted. "What were you doing outside of the room; you know it's dangerous right now for you to be out without me around you?" Ahsoka asked kicking her boots off. "I was looking for you…you've been gone most of the day and I was starting to worry. I thought something may have happened to you" Barriss replied.

Undoing her belt Ahsoka sat it on the nightstand and began unlacing her top after sliding her shorts off. "I'm fine things are going exactly the way they need to be for now" Ahsoka replied climbing into the bed. After spending almost a night and a half with Aayla and the queen before that she was bone tired. "Are you alright?" Barriss asked but Ahsoka didn't reply instead she motioned for Barriss to join her. Slipping out of her attire Barriss climbed onto the bed and laid next to Ahsoka. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and watched as her mistress silently fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her body was moving back and forth in rough and fast motion as some foreign object repeatedly plunged its way into her womanhood again and again. Gasping awake Aayla felt a sharp pain in her womanhood. She was in pain that much she knew when she took in her surroundings, the same dimly lit room as before. She rolled her head to one side as again another sharp pain shot through her womanhood and suddenly yelped as she went tense. Her womanhood clenched tightly around whatever was burring itself into her and she released.

Suddenly her mind was in a daze as pain and pleasure shot through her body as it trembled from the release. She was frozen for a moment as her bodily fluids spurted out of her and left breathless when she finished. "Ahhhhh….hhhhhhh….hhhhhh" Aayla panted as her vision came back into focus.

Finding that her arms were no longer bound Aayla struggled to sit up and could only stare at the contraption that had caused her to orgasm. A rather large dildo attached to a pole imbedded itself into her womanhood before sliding back out and repeating the process. The dildo was attached to some sort of a motor that worked the pole which was attached to the end of the table she was laying on.

"Gaa….haaaa…hhhhh" Aayla gasped in short and pained breaths as the angle change made the dildo rub harder against different parts of her womanhood. She reached her hands forward in a attempt to pull the dildo inside of her out but another painful orgasm and a sudden unwanted buck of her hips made her collapse back onto the table. She cried out from the intense orgasm and the pleasure that clouded her mind and the pain she felt as her muscles tightened. Gritting her teeth Aayla struggled to pull herself up and reach out for the dildo, her hands slid right off when she grabbed the cum soaked dildo. She tried two more times and on the third attempt she was able to pull it out of her and she fell back again on the table in exhaustion. She had no idea how long that thing had been inside of her but judging by how she felt right now it must have been quiet some time.

Aayla took several long moments to catch her breath as the dildo continued to move back and forth just above her body and strands of cum were thrown onto her. At the moment though she didn't care, all she wanted to do was fall back asleep and as tempting as it was she knew she couldn't allow herself too. After some time she managed to sit up once again and the dildo back to hit her stomach every time it moved forward.

Her mouth was dry, her throat was sore, her womanhood ached from so much use and her body screamed for rest. Shaking her head lightly from side to side in a attempt to clear her head she heard the rattling of a chain. Looking down she noticed a chain resting on her and running off the table behind her. She carefully grabbed the chain and followed it upward to her neck where it attached to something around her neck. Confused Aayla slightly pulled on it and found it secured around her neck just tight enough that it was uncomfortable when she moved her head but not tight enough to constrict her breathing. It was some sort of a collar she guessed but who….her brain stopped. "Ahsoka…" she muttered softly as vivid memories of what happened earlier came rushing back to her.

She had been raped…and not just once but again and again for hours on end by Ahsoka. Suddenly she felt the sudden urgency to escape and she tried to stand up but her legs were unable to support her weight and she collapsed onto the hard ground below. Groaning in pain Aayla knew she had to get out of here, something was defiantly wrong with this place, something was defiantly wrong with Ahsoka.

Lifting her head Aayla found two bowls lying not far from where the chain connected to the wall, one with water and the other with some kind of food. Suddenly she remembered just how dry her throat was and started to crawl toward it. Grabbing the bowl of water Aayla lifting her mouth and began downing the cold water which soothed the pains in her throat. She drank every last drop and then she started licking the bowl until it was dry and dropped it to the ground before sitting back against the wall taking deep breathes.

Looking down at the bowl that had some kind of meat in it Aayla snatched it up and devoured it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she tasted the meat and then started devouring it. When she finished what was in the bowl she once again rested against the wall and soon drifted off to sleep once again. What she didn't know however was that Ahsoka had slipped more of the self containment drug and a little sedative in to the water she had drank so using the force would be very hard when she came too again.

Within a few minutes her eye lids started to feel heavy as the sedative took affect and her body suddenly relaxed as the containment drug followed right behind. She shook her head trying to wake herself up but she just felt so tired all of the sudden. Yawning Aayla tried to fight the sedative but the physical exhaustion she felt the darkness over her consciousness and before she could even blink again she fell fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Predators prey chapter 26

Sitting in front of a lavish dinning table Ahsoka took a small sip from a wine glass. Standing behind her and to the side Barriss held a newly opened wine bottle in her hands as her eyes looked carefully around the room. There was another servant standing at the other end of the room just off of the Zygerrian queen's side likewise holding another bottle of wine and four guards standing at every corner of the room. It was a kind of formal dinner that she didn't quiet understand. Both Ahsoka and the Zygerrian queen were just staring at each other neither of them had said a word to each other since the dinner had started a little over an hour ago.

Carefully sitting the wine glass down on the table Ahsoka picked up a fork and knife and began cutting a piece of meat from her plate and took a bite. She slowly chewed the rare and bloody meat never taking her eyes off of the queen. After swallowing Ahsoka waved her hand behind her motioning Barriss to come to her. When the young mirilian did Ahsoka cleared her throat "one of your guards struck my slave earlier today" she informed the queen with clear displeasure in her voice.

"When a slave is disobedient they are to be punished it is the only way they will learn" the queen replied. "Yes but I have a very specific way of punishing slaves especially this one" Ahsoka replied and grinned at the corner of her mouth "or need I remind you of my methods your highness?" she asked. The queen suppressed a shiver from running down her spine and crossed her legs underneath the table "are you suggesting that I allow your slave to just roam my halls of her own free will?" the queen asked.

Ahsoka shook her head "no I am suggesting that you allow me to punish my slave the way I see fit or, do I need to put in a formal request?" she asked. The queen was silent for a moment and took a drink from her own wine glass then held it out; the servant behind the queen quickly came up and filled the glass then stepped back. "Or perhaps your highnesses you would want something a little more informal" Ahsoka continued with a sly smiled.

Two of the guards glanced at each other as the queen shifted again in her seat and cleared her throat "I can assure my guards do not harm your slave" she said and looked down at her wrist where a golden band rested with a royal insignia on it. "However Dania I do not want your slave just roaming the halls of my palace every day, I cannot have any of the slaves getting ideas of rebelling do I make myself clear" she replied. There was authority in her voice but Ahsoka was able to catch the sight quiver in her voice when she had mentioned a informal request. They both knew exactly what that meant.

Slipping the golden band off she slid it across the table and Ahsoka grabbed it. "As long as your slave wears this my guards will not harm her but your slave better not abuse this gift" the queen said. Ahsoka nodded and stood up from the table and bowed her head "the meal was delicious your highness, If there is nothing else I will retire for the night" she said and turned making her way to the door with the golden band in her hand with Barriss right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinned against the wall on trembling legs Barriss gasped softly with wide eyes as she climaxed all over Ahsoka's fingers and down her own legs. Her mind clouded by pleasure Barriss almost fell to the ground but Ahsoka pressed her firmly against the wall working her fingers in and out of her soaking wet womanhood. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka to keep herself from falling to the ground as she road out the high of her orgasm. Ahsoka's pressed her body against Barriss and locked their lips in a heated lustful and passionate kiss. Barriss was breathing heavily already; sweat glistening down her beautiful green body.

Barriss moaned into Ahsoka's mouth as the togruta's tongue pushed its way inside exploring her mouth. The leather of Ahsoka's top was rubbing against her hard green nipples stimulating her body further toward the next orgasm. Slowly Ahsoka pulled her tongue away and broke the kiss before biting down on Barriss's lower lip. She growled in a low playful manner and in response Barriss's body trembled in delight. The next orgasm was coming quickly, Ahsoka knew it and Barriss felt it as Ahsoka's fingers continued their rhythmic motion inside of her.

She bit down a little harder until she drew blood, she heard Barriss whimper in pain so she started to work her fingers more vigorously inside of the mirilian. Ahsoka locked her lips with Barriss's once more allowing the blood and sweat and saliva to mix before she forced her tongue back inside of her. The blood was warm and bitter and the sweat was salty which made for a unique taste in Ahsoka's opinion, unique however not disgusting. She savored that tasted as Barriss's body started to tense again and she worked her fingers faster in and out of the mirilian.

Suddenly Barriss moaned loudly which was muffled by Ahsoka's mouth and her body shook and trembled as another orgasm poured out of her womanhood. After Ahsoka's fingers were soaked in Barriss's juices she pulled them out. Closing her eyes Barriss let her mind be swallowed by pleasure. Ahsoka put her cum covered fingers into Barriss's mouth and the mirilian began sucking on them like a lollypop gently holding Ahsoka hand by the wrist.

After a few moments Ahsoka began pulling Barriss toward the bed "I have a present for you" she said pulling her fingers out of Barriss's mouth. Licking her lips Barriss opened her eyes which were still hazed over from her orgasm "what is it?" she asked. Ahsoka grinned "be a good pet and get on your knees" she replied. Barriss did as asked and looked up at Ahsoka as the togruta pulled out a box from the nightstand.

"Close your eyes" Ahsoka instructed sitting down on the bed and sitting the box on her lap. Barriss closed her blue eyes and shifted a little on her knees before settling back down. Ahsoka opened up the box and pulled out a black metal collar that latched together in the back. The inner part of the collar was lined with a soft fur that would keep the skin on Barriss's from getting irritated. The front part of the collar had a light chain attached to it with a leather handle attached to the end of the chain.

Reaching into the box Ahsoka took the collar out and opened the back before she looked at Barriss in front of her "lift your hair" she said. Barriss reached up and lifted her hair; she felt something being put around her neck and heard a loud clicking sound. "Open your eyes" Ahsoka continued.

Opening her eyes Barriss looked up at Ahsoka and noticed a chain in her hand, a chain that led to her. Curiously Barriss looked down at the chain and followed it up to her neck. Reaching up Barriss felt something cold and smooth around her neck that connected to the chain. The collar was snug enough that it wouldn't ride up her neck but not loose enough that it wouldn't chock her. Turning her head from side to side the soft fur kept the collar from rubbing against her neck.

Grinning Ahsoka lightly tugged on the chain "now come here on your hands and knees like a good little pet" she said in a soft commanding whisper. Barriss couldn't help but smile and she got on all fours like a dog and slowly climbed up onto the bed. Once Barriss was on the bed Ahsoka kissed her lightly before placing her hand on Barriss's shoulder and pushed her over. Reaching out Ahsoka undid the chain from the collar and sat it down on the nightstand before she slid her hand from Barriss's new collar down her body to her womanhood.

Barriss took a deep breath as Ahsoka started to lightly rub her womanhood and her body trembled in delight. "Your such a dirty girl aren't you, cum running down those pretty legs of yours. Look your practically dripping wet" Ahsoka said grinning slowly pushing her fingers inside and started working them in and out.

Barriss moaned softly letting her head roll to the side "I'm a dirty girl…your dirty girl…" she breathed spreading her legs wider. "Yes you are my dirty girl, my cum covered little slut. You like to cum don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

Barriss bit her lip and it started to bleed again "I love to cum" she moaned slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Ahsoka smiled darkly licking her lips and lightly pinched one of Barriss's nipples

"I can tell" Ahsoka replied and increased the pressure she was rubbing Barriss's womanhood.

Barriss gasped "yes yes…more…I want more" she begged arching her back slightly.

Ahsoka's grin grew a little wider as she leaned down and lightly kissed Barriss on the lips as she pulled her hand away from her womanhood "I could indulge your desires, make you scream and cum for hours on end but I have something I want to show you" she replied.

"No no no no please…please mistress don't stop" Barriss whimpered right as she was nearing another release. She spread her legs wider and lifted her hips higher "I need to cum, I love to cum please please mistress" she begged.

Ahsoka place a finger on Barriss's green lips to silence her "shhh" she said softly and lightly stroked the mirilian's cheek "later my pet." Sliding off of the bed Ahsoka walked toward the door "come on" she said glancing at Barriss as she opened the door.

Getting off of the bed Barriss bent down to grab her clothes.

"No my pet" Ahsoka said "you wont need them, now come on I promise you will enjoy it immensely" she added with a mischievous smile. Nodding her head Barriss walked over to Ahsoka and followed her out of the room.

Ahsoka silently led Barriss through the maze of hallways and down the flight of stairs that led to the torture chambers where Aayla was being held. "Where are we going?" Barriss asked following closely behind Ahsoka with her arms wrapped around her bare chest. "I want to show you a little…project I've been working on" Ahsoka replied opening the door to a hallway that opened up into a long corridor with doors on both sides. Walking all the way down the hallway to the second to last door on the left side Ahsoka used the force to undo the lock and open the door.

When the light was flipped on Barriss was momentarily blinded but when her eyes finally adjusted to the light she saw someone laying on the floor at the other end of the room. Closer inspection told her that it was a female twi'lek with a light blue skin tone but what surprised her was that she recognized the woman. "Is that…Aayla?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka grind deviously and walked up to her mirilian lover "yes that is indeed Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, I've been…working on her sort of speak" she replied wrapping her arms around Barriss's slender bare waist.

Barriss leaned back into Ahsoka's warm body "what about the Jedi, won't they come looking for her?" Barriss asked as Ahsoka started to gently rub her womanhood with her fingers again.

The young dominatrix smiled leaned down she lightly kissed Barriss's neck "don't worry about the Jedi, I already have a plan in mind to keep them from looking for us" she replied. "What are you going to do to her?" Barriss asked closing her eyes her breathing a little heavier the more Ahsoka played with her womanhood. Ahsoka smiled but didn't answer Barriss's question.

Ahsoka walked toward the passed out twi'lek with Barriss still wrapped in her arms and looking down at Aayla. Using the force she reached out and slowly started to rub Aayla's womanhood following the same pattern she was with Barriss. After a few seconds Aayla started to shift in her sleep and the dreamless slumber she was enjoying was suddenly interrupted by a warm sensation she felt originating from her lower region.

Aayla was slowly lifted off of the floor and pressed against a wall. Her arms were lifted above her head where a set of binders attached to a chain on the ceiling connected. Releasing her grip around Barriss Ahsoka walked over and secured Aayla's arms above her head. The twi'lek when Ahsoka lightly pinched one of her hard dark blue nipples.

Ahsoka leaned down next to Aayla's face and said "wake up my little blue pet" she whispered softly "its time to play." Slowly Aayla's eyes fluttered open and Ahsoka quickly sealed her lips around Aayla's own and increased the pressure against Aayla's womanhood. Aayla gasped in surprise from the sudden change of pressure inside of her womanhood and the speed in which it was moving in her. The twi'lek moaned loudly into Ahsoka's mouth as the quick rhythmic motions sent powerful jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Breaking the kiss Ahsoka walked over to a table with a assortment of pleasure toys she had brought down here. "Are you sure she won't escape?" Barriss asked with genuine concern in her voice. Ahsoka grinned as another moan escaped the twi'lek's lips "she won't want to for much longer" Ahsoka replied "soon the idea of escape wont even come to her mind" she added.

Ahsoka picked up two strap ons and tossed one to Barriss "put it on" she instructed. Barriss caught it and looked at it, this one was a double sided dildo with plate between them and a strap that wrapped around her thighs and waist. It was meant to pleasure both the person wearing it and the person getting screwed by it where as Ahsoka's was just a normal strap on. Spreading her legs Barriss started to slowly insert one half of the dildo inside of her. The mirilian let out a sexual and horny moan as she pushed it inside of her and secured it around her waist. The dildo was big but not over bearing and it felt weird inside of her as she walked over to Aayla "what are you planning to do mistress" she asked.

Ahsoka walked over to Aaya with her own strap on secured around her waist "we are going to play with my new fuck toy" Ahsoka said undoing Aayla's binds around her hands. Aayla stood on unsteady legs as Ahsoka lined up the strap on to her entrance, she was still shaking off the effects of the sedative but the self containment drug would last for a couple more hours before wearing off.

Ahsoka plunged the entire length of the strap on inside of Aayla's womanhood with one quick and rough thrust. Aayla's eyes widened and she gasped loudly her breaths rapidly increasing. Grinning Ahsoka motioned for Barriss to get behind Aayla. Barriss got behind Aayla and lined her strap on with Aayla's asshole and started pushing it inside. Aayla screamed as the dry strap on worked its way inside of her butt. "Please…it hurts it hurts!" Aayla cried suddenly wide awake.

Ahsoka began working her hips back in forth working the strap on back and forth inside of Aayla's dripping wet womanhood while playing with one of her hard nipples "it wont for long my little blue slut" Ahsoka replied and looked at Barriss as she rocked her hips back and violently slammed the strap on deeper into Aayla "no need to be gentle" she said. Barriss nodded her head and started to work the dildo back and forth inside of Aayla's very tight ass who let out a moan as the dildo inside of her worked back and forth.

As Aayla was assaulted from both her womanhood and ass she was stuck somewhere between pleasure and pain she couldn't help it as another moan escaped her mouth. It took a few minutes but soon the dildo in her ass wasn't causing her pain but a different sort of pleasure "I….i….Ahhhhhh…mmmm" Aayla panted heavily.

Ahsoka reached out with her free hand rubbed one of the blue lekku that swayed back and forth on Aayla's head "scream for me my little blue whore" she said pulling the strap on out and shoving it back in. Aayla screamed throwing her head back almost head butting Barriss "AHHHH!" she cried loudly as a violent orgasm tore through her body and coated the dildo inside of her.

Ahsoka smiled "that's a good little whore, you like to cum don't you?" she asked. "It feels….feels…" Aayla panted heavily and a few seconds later Barriss moaned loudly as she released coating the dildo inside of her in her juices. Ahsoka took a hold of one of Aayla's lekku and lifted it to the twi'lek's open mouth "be a good girl and suck" she said putting it in her mouth.

Aayla shook her head spitting her lekku out, it was so hard to focus and remember that she was a Jedi and they didn't indulge in such thinks. Instead of getting mad Ahsoka lifted the lekku up Barriss's mouth and the mirilian took the organ in her mouth and started to suck. "GAAAAHHHH!" Aayla cried "Stop..ssss-sstop…" she moaned and released again all over the strap on and down her legs.

Barriss worked her hips faster and harder the closer she neared another orgasm. "With a moan like that I'm surprised you still have the will to resist. Don't worry, I'll fix that." Ahsoka said taking the other lekku and licking the sensitive organ. Aayla shivered and bucked her hips forward slamming the dildo inside of her deeper "Nnnnnaaaaa….noooo" Aayla gasped.

Ahsoka slammed the strap on once again deeper inside of Aayla and licked the lekku again before taking it into her mouth and lightly sucking. "Ssstop…please!" Aayla begged but the more she begged the less inclined Ahsoka seemed to listen to her. She could feel the next one building inside of her rapidly. She was knocked back and forth between Ahsoka and Barriss and each time of the dildos were pushed a little deeper inside of her.

Aayla dug her nails in to the palms of her hands closing her eyes tightly. Every time the dildo where trust into her her face scrunched up in pain. It hurt, it felt like her insides were being torn apart and yet at the same time she couldn't deny just how good it felt. She could feel her mind slipping, her will to fight waning with each orgasm and part of her was telling her to just let go, to give in to the pleasure. Opening her mouth Aayla moaned letting her tongue hang out of her mouth as she panted heavily.

Slowly Ahsoka pulled the lekku from her mouth and grinned "that's it don't hold back, let me hear that moan again" she said slamming her hips forward. Aayla's eyes shot up and she gasped "Ahhh!" Looking back at Barriss Ahsoka noticed that the mirilian was starting to slow down and her body tense every so often. Exhaustion was beginning to ware the mirilian down probably from their earlier fun they had.

It wouldn't be long before Barriss was to lost in her own orgasms that she wouldn't be able to continue screwing Aayla. Suddenly Aayla shuttered and her legs went limp. Ahsoka had to wrap her arms around the twi'lek to keep her from collapsing "oh no my little fuck toy we're not done yet" Ahsoka said slamming her hips forward again which made Barriss's stumbled back and hit a wall pulling them all with her.

Aayla's eyes rolled into the back of her head her mouth hanging wide open as another orgasm came gushing out of her. Barriss moaned in ecstasy as the dido inside of her was shoved deeper when Aayla was shoved against her. Her legs shook and her body went into a spasm. Cum spilled out of the strap on soaking her legs and dripping down onto the floor. "I…i…Mistress…I can't…." Barriss panted heavily.

Ahsoka leaned forward and licked Aayla's salty neck lifting her sulfuric gaze to Barriss as she bit down on the soft blue flesh. Her eyes were burning with a intense lust that sent a shiver down the mirilian's spine. Barriss tried to keep her legs from shaking as she started to move her hips again. She knew if she didn't continue then her mistress would punish her for it.

Aayla wrapped her arms around Ahsoka for more support, she couldn't use her legs to keep herself up anymore. She could feel Ahsoka's teeth biting down on her neck and she winched in pain when Ahsoka's sharp teeth pierced her neck. Gasping in surprise Aayla dug her nails into Ahsoka's back and that was all she could do to keep from crying out again.

Instead of immediately licking the blood from the wound Ahsoka let it slid down Aayla's neck. Pulling her teeth slowly out of the twi'lek's neck she gently kissed the wound letting Aayla's blood saturate her lips. Pulling her head back Ahsoka licked the trail of blood that had made its way down to Aayla's breast up and processed to kiss Aayla. Pushing her tongue inside of Aayla's mouth their tongues swirled around each other inside of Aayla's mouth.

Aayla moaned into Ahsoka's mouth as the togruta made out with her. Reaching down Ahsoka let Aayla's cum soak a couple of her fingers before breaking the kiss and pushing her finger's inside of Aayla's mouth. Lost in a daze of pleasure Aayla mindlessly started to suck on Ahsoka's fingers, the taste of her own blood, sweat and cum all mixing together in her mouth.

Barriss head lulled back against the wall eyes in the back of her head she let out a long moan as she released again. Her legs finally gave out and she sunk to the floor exhausted. Aayla let out a mix between moan and a relieved sigh when the strap on was slid out of her sore ass. However Ahsoka didn't give Aayla even a second to relax because she quickly spun Aayla around and started to back her up toward the table. Pulling the strap on out of her womanhood Ahsoka pushed Aayla down onto the metal table and spread the twi'lek's legs apart. Securing Aayla to the table Ahsoka slid the dildo device that was attached to the table forward and positioned it right in front of the twi'lek's soaking wet womanhood.

"Pl-please…no more…stop…" Aayla panted in exhaustion as Ahsoka pushed the dildo inside of her soaking wet womanhood and turned it on high. Aayla arched her back as much as she could and let out a cry or both pain and pleasure as the dildo slid in and out of her in a very fast motion. Walking back over to the table Ahsoka grabbed a gage ball and shoved it into Aayla's mouth securing it around her mouth before picking up Barriss and carrying her out of the room locking the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miraj was really desperate to break Deina. At first, it was a fun and exciting competition but she couldn't allow someone to be more dominating than her. The guards were already whispering and slaves had more respect for the young Togruta than for her. The Queen was proud and would never allow someone else to have her under the heel. Since Daina was too strong for her and didn't have the submissiveness in her, Miraj needed to be more cunning and mischievous and she had an idea what would work.

After dinner Miraj decided to visit one shady place. As she walked down the corridor of her palace, Ahsoka who wasn't sleeping, sensed her presence. Intrigued, she decided to follow Miraj to see what the Queen was up too.

Wearing a cloak that hid her identity, the Zygerrian Queen left the palace and entered the market under the black night sky. She found was she was looking for quite fast: an old store from which she bought few items in her life. Items that helped her to gain the status of the Zygerrian Queen she had today.

The owner was an old Zygerrian woman, who must've been really attractive in her young age. "Welcome my Queen," she greeted. "How may I serve you?"

"Azalia," the Queen nodded. "I'm looking for a way to break a powerful woman and turn her into my slave."

"Oh? Did standard ways don't work?" Azalia asked half-teasingly. "Is it so hard to break one slave?"

"She's not my slave!" Miraj stated loudly. "She's one of my slavers but I want her to be mine. She's too strong and dominant to truly serve me if she get to ambitious I'll have to start watching my back more closely. It affects my image as the Zyggerian Queen."

"I see," the old Zygerria nodded. "You want to control her mind?"

"Not really," Miraj squinted grabbing her chin. "I don't want a mindless puppet. I want to break her, I want to see the submissive in her eyes and feel as her body shivers under my touch. I want her to truly become mine."

"Hmmm... I may have something you would like," Azalia turned and reached under her counter. The Zygerrian pulled a small red pendant. "This pendant was created by the Nightsisters from Dathomir and it's very powerfull."

"How does it work?" Miraj asked.

Azalia pulled a piece of paper and ink from underneath the counter. "You need to write your wishes on this paper, my Queen," explained the Zygerrian. "Express what do you wish her to become and how you want her mind and body behave afterward have her look at the pendant. Write as if you were talking to that person. The more detailed, the better."

Miraj nodded and reached for the paper. When she began to write, a sinister smile appeared on her face as she slowly submerged herself in her darkest fantasy and lust for revenge. She even began to speak the things she wrote out loud. "I want to have complete control over your body. I want you to be conscious of yourself but become a weak, submissive that simply loves to be dominated by me. I want you to love the feeling of bondage and helplessness. I want your body to become extremely sensitive beyond reason but you will be able to come only when I allow it. I want you to feel pleasure when you feel pain. I want you to gradually lose a part of your pride, willpower, and decency every time you climax until you are reduced to nothing more than my submissive sex slave."

When she finished, Miraj actually was actually really aroused. Azalia took the pendant and placed it on the paper. As she began speak in a strange language, the paper caught fire. Green flames engulfed the paper and when they went out, the pendant was turned into a locket.

"The pendant is now inside the locket," explained Azalia. "You need to open it and show it to the girl. Once she looks at it, every wish you wrote on that paper will be engraved in her mind. Just be careful not to use it on Force-users since then the wishes will be engraved on your mind."

"I understand," Miraj nodded. "You will be rewarded if everything goes as planned."

"Of course my Queen," Azalia bowed her head as the Queen has left the store not knowing that the young Togruta was observing them and hearing every word. As sinister smile appeared on her face as she knew that this will be the final night of the Queen's free will.

The Queen wasted no time and immediately after her return, she began the preparations in her bedchamber. She prepared all her whips, ropes, handcuffs. She took out her lubes, double strap-ons, ball-gags and every possible object that would help her to break Daina once and for all. Not planning to wait any longer, she ordered the guards to call for Daina.


	27. Chapter 27

Predator's prey chapter 27

"What's this?" Ahsoka asked staring down at the locket the queen held out toward her. The locket itself was rather simple in design with golden plates on each side and a small latch that kept it from opening attached to a small golden chain. To the untrained it would seem like a ordinarily locket, something you would put a picture of your spouse or child in but Ahsoka knew that what was inside was something much much different. Reaching out with the force Ahsoka could feel the dark magic emanating from inside.

Ahsoka eyed the locket before looking back up at the queen "don't tell me you're starting to fall for me" Ahsoka asked with a sly but deviously playful smile. "Don't flatter yourself Dania" the queen replied in a serious tone "think of it as a show of my gratitude" she replied. Ahsoka raised and eye marking "show of gratitude?" she repeated looking back down at the locket with her thumb on the release to the latch.

The queen was itching in anticipation as her eyes focused on the latch. Once it was open Dania would be all hers, she would be begging for mercy and drowning in ecstasy by the time she was done with her. As Dania started to press down on the latch the queen's heart rate sped up and the excitement of what was bound to be the most satisfying night of her life was beginning to arouse her. Her mouth began to water when Dania released the latch and the locket sprung open. A strange green mist suddenly sprung from the locket and surrounded both of them. _'Yes! This is it! She will be mine all mine!'_ the queen thought darkly as Dania inhaled some of the mist.

When the green magic mist slowly faded Ahsoka's eyes were half closed and she was slowly rocking back and forth like she was in a daze. Grinning darkly and licking her lips Miraj reached forward and placed her hand on the side of Dania's face "how are you feeling?" she asked. Dania slowly looked up at her and bit her lower lip "horny" she replied rubbing her head against the queen's hand.

Miraj's smile grew wider "that's good" she whispered with a sadistic smile, oh she was going to enjoy this. Standing up the queen walked over to her table filled with different devices for bondage and pleasure. They all looked so exciting as she imagined Dania in different devices. After a moment she settled on a simple rope, after all she did plan on using every single one of them so why not start with something simple.

Grabbing the rope she turned around and started walking back toward Dania who's eyes lit up with excitement when she saw the rope. Walking around one side of the bed the queen grabbed one of Dania's arms and using the rope she tied it to the bed post. Lying back on the bed Dania moaned as the rope was tightened around her wrist.

The queen couldn't keep the smile from growing wider on her as she tightened the last rope making it impossible for Dania to resist. Moving closer to Dania the queen slid her nimble fingers over the laces that secured Dania's top. Gripping the string she started to pull at a antagonizing slow rate while her other hand took the shock whip from the belt around Dania's waist "you wont be needing this any more" she said in twisted glee.

As the top started to loosen revealing more and more of the young togruta's chest the queen slid her hand over her slender stomach down to Dania's shorts. With her fingers she started to rub Dania's womanhood through the fabric. "Mmmmmmm" Dania moaned. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you Dania?" the queen asked applying a bit more pressure. Dania shivered and shook her head biting her lip.

Struggling to keep her own excitement at bay the queen continued the slow motion of her fingers rubbing into Dania's womanhood. "I'm going to dominate you" the queen said with a grin. There was a slight change in Dania's eyes just barely a glint of defiance before it vanished but it was enough to make the queen hesitate. The queen shook the unease she felt rising up in her away, she summed it up to nervousness. After all, this girl had dominated her on several occasions.

Taking a moment to gather her reserve the queen continued moving her hand underneath Dania's shorts and pressed her fingers against the togruta's womanhood. Dania was already wet, she could feel the heat rising off of the togruta's womanhood. "I'm going to make you cum again and again until you're begging me to stop" the queen said slowly slipping the tips of her fingers into Dania. The togruta gasped and shivered in delight her hips bucking ever so slightly at the violation into her body.

The queen grinned "you like that don't you?" she asked with a twisted smile. Dania only response was another lust filled moan. Excited the queen started to slowly finger Dania as she undid the laces of the togrutan's top. As the queen started undoing the laces her excitement grew more and more, her mind was coming up with all sorts of ways she would punish Dania for humiliating her. And as she slipped her fingers a little deeper into Dania's soaking wet womanhood the young togruta only became more and more turned on.

Grinning the queen peeled the top off of the young togruta and stared down at the small still developing mounds of flesh on her orange colored body. "You're mine now Dania" she said with twisted glee "I'm going to humiliate you in the worst ways possible, I'm going to ravage your body again and again and again and no matter how much you beg me to stop I wont" the queen said reaching down she squeezed on of the soft mounds. Dania moaned loudly clearly already to lost in the pleasure to respond, thanks to the locket that the queen had given her.

With every passing second Dania became wetter and wetter and moans got louder. The young togruta was breathing heavily and her hips working in motion with the queen's hands. When the queen pinched one of Dania's nipples the togruta gasp and her entire body shivered while arching her back.

The queen watched as Dania pulled at the ropes while moaning like an animal in heat. She was surprised that Dania as dominate as she was would fall so easily or then again maybe the witch's magic was just that strong; either way it didn't matter. She got what she wanted and that's all that mattered.

Dania twisted and rubbed her legs together against the queen's hand that worked in and out of her. Panting and already working up a sweat Dania dug her fingers into the ropes. The young togruta was so horny that it was almost unbearable, her heart was racing, mind clouded in pleasure she panted heavily with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

With every passing moment Dania could feel herself becoming wetter. Her mind melted in an ocean of pleasure and all she could do was moan in intense ecstasy. Her senses were on overload and even as she was sinking in the depths of pleasure her body ached to be pulled deeper.

Arching her back Dania bit her lower lip hard until it bled then sucking on the blood she closed her eyes tightly "Ahhhhhhhh…..hhhhhaaaaa…." she panted. The sensations pulsing though her body was driving her toward her release and it felt so good. Sucking on her bleeding lip Ahsoka moaned in her own mouth. Her pulse was racing and blood pumping through her body so fast it felt like a pod race was happening inside of her. She could feel the adrenalin flooding into her system sharpening her senses making her body feel every sensation even down to the slightest touch.

Rocking her hips back and forth Dania gritted her teeth and bit down on her lip even harder. The taste of her own blood and sweat only served to turn her on more and more. She was so horny. It was building; she could feel her release building inside of her. "Scream for me Dania" the queen said driving her fingers deeper into the young togruta's soaking wet womanhood. She wanted to hear Dania scream, she wanted to hear Dania cry out to her.

"Come on Dania you don't have to hold back anymore, let it out Dania don't be shy" The queen said leaning down and biting down on the togruta's soft flesh. Gasping Dania's body shook in delight and she finally cried out in pleasure. Smiling the queen started to speed her hand up as if to reward the togruta for her obedience "that's it Dania, now be a good pleasure slave and cum for your master" she said slowly licking one of Dania's lekku.

The togruta shook violently underneath Zygerrian queen, her sensitive lekku twitching at the sensation. Grinning the queen started to gently rub the other lekku "you like that don't you Dania" she said. "Naaaa….hhhaaaaa…." Dania panted heavily as the queen started to slowly kiss her way down the other lekku all the way to the tip of it. Digging her nails deeper into the ropes Dania arched her back pressing her chest into the queen's body. Her breath became more labored and drool started too slid down her face as the queen took the tip of one of lekku into her mouth.

"Naaaa! HHHAAA!" Dania panted heavily as the queen started to lightly suck on her lekku. Her body shook violently at the violation "Gaaahhhh….i….i…." she breathed heavily and she rocked her hips more furiously against the queen's hand. While sucking lightly the queen ran her tongue gently over the sensitive organ coating it in her saliva. The release was building much faster now and Ahsoka started grinding her hips more furiously as pleasure washed over her in powerful waves. "I…I….Haaaa!" Dania panted heavily "no…..haaaaaa….i…gaaaahhhhh."

Grinning sadisctily the queen continued to suck on the lekku while massaging the other. Biting her tongue Dania was clearly trying to keep from screaming in pleasure but when the queen started to suck just a little harder the queen could feel Dania's resistance fading. "Scream for me Dania, make your master proud then I want you to cum for me" she whispered twirling the tip of the lekku around with her tongue.

Digging her nails into her palms Dania struggled to fight back the pleasure crashing down on her mind. "Haaaa!..." Dania moaned loudly as the queen slowly pulled her fingers out of the togruta's soaking wet womanhood and start taking off her own dress. When the queen was finally naked she started grinding her womanhood against Dania's.

It wasn't long before the queen herself started to get really wet herself. Dania furiously grinned her hips against the queen the sounds of wet flesh slapping together only made the queen's victory that much sweeter. "I want….i…..i…." Dania panted heavily sweat glistening down both of their bodies.

Smiling the queen let the lekku fall from her mouth and kiss the togruta's cheek "I want you to cum" she said taking the organ back into her mouth and continued to suck. As their hips clashed against one another the queen herself was starting to get horny and turned on. She could feel herself becoming very wet at a rapid pace, and the more she sucked on the togruta's lekku the wetter she was becoming.

Moments later the queen felt her own release starting to build at a rather alarming rate. Suppressing her own moan the queen started to more vigorously suck on the organ and work her hips more furiously against the togruta. Dania was rapid approaching her climax and the queen wasn't too far behind her, they were both nearing their release and the queen would be damned if she released before Dania did.

"Come on Dania cum" the queen said swirling her tongue around the lekku before slowly pulling it out and moving to the other one. Dania started to moan more frequently and her hips grinned harder upward against the queen. The queen started breath a little heavier "cum Dania cum" she said and let out her own moan.

Digging her nails deeper into her palms Dania twisted and shook but for some reason was refusing to cum. "Cum Dania!" the queen panted heavily her hips working furiously against the togruta. Gritting her teeth the queen felt her climax growing, she was nearing the edge much faster that normally. Panting heavily the queen tried to push back the building climax and focus on making the togruta cum first.

Dania's eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she was reaching her limit and with every passing second the orgasm was getting harder and harder to hold back. Their hips worked furiously clashing violently against one another until it became to much for them to bare. Gritting her teeth the queen cried out loudly as she released and a split second later Dania screamed in ecstasy as cum poured out of her womanhood.

The queen slowly rolled off and Dania and rubbed the sweat off of her face taking several deep breaths. She looked back at Dania who still seemed to be enjoying the high from her orgasm and the queen decided to take the opportunity to get another sexual device from the table. Standing up the queen walked toward the table, taking another deep breath the queen placed her hands on the table to regain her composure.

As the Zygerrian queen looked through the different pleasure devices Dania had come back to her senses and rolled over on her side. The togurta looked at the queen's back "Is my _master_ pleased?" she asked with a wide all too familiar predatory smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Quiet Dania though we are far from done" the queen replied picking up a pair of nipple clamps eyeing them. Dania's grin grew even wider and sat up stretching her arms the ropes seemingly unraveled from her wrist "oh I can agree with you on that" she said silently getting out of the bed and making her way toward the queen. "But _master_ I do have one request if I may" Dania said softly as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"Oh and what is that slave?" the queen asked grinning still not facing the young togruta. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around the queen and tightly squeezed her breast. Startled the queen froze and slowly turned her head and saw Dania right behind her. "How did you...?" The queen asked but when Ahsoka lightly pinched her nipple she bit her tongue. Ahsoka gently rested her head on her back and took a deep breath "I tire of this foreplay your highness, I'm not very good at the whole role reversal thing" Dania said slowly tracing her finger in a circular motion on the queen's breast.

"What…what are you talking about?" the queen asked as a sudden chill ran down her spine. Dania chuckled softly and lightly kissed the queen's back, her hand started to slowly trail down toward the queen's womanhood. "This whole submissive façade I must admit I'm not very good at it your highness" Dania replied biting the queen's shoulder "why don't you let me take the reigns for a bit" she whispered pushing her fingers into the queen's womanhood.

A sudden sensation of pleasure washed over the queen and a soft moan escaped her mouth. This…this wasn't right, Dania shouldn't be acting this way, something was wrong. Turning around the queen pushed the togruta off of her "what's wrong with you" she demanded. Her eyes started to widen in fear as she noticed the grin Dania had on her face.

Reaching down Dania pulled some of the cum running down on her leg onto her fingers and put it on her mouth. Sucking on her finger Ahsoka giggled softly and licked her lips in sadistic delight "I'm feel just fine your highness it's you that should be worried" Dania replied.

The queen took a step back as Dania's eyes narrowed in on her "this…this shouldn't be possible" the queen said in shock. The necklaces should have worked but for some reason it wasn't, Dania was still dominate…she was still the predator. "How are you not broken!? You should be nothing more than a obedient slave by now!" the queen said fear consuming her body.

Grinning darkly Dania bowed deeply yet in a sarcastic manner "I deeply apologize your highness for displeasing you but I have other plans." Straightening back up and faster than the queen could even realize Dania had spun her around and pushed her onto the bed. The queen started to tremble, had the necklace not worked, that was the only possible explanation as to why Dania was not a drooling mess right now.

Grinning Dania crawled on to the bed slowly clawing her way up the queen's body digging her nails into the queen's flesh. "Aren't you curious as to why your plan to dominate me didn't work?" she asked pushing her fingers inside of the queen. Closing her eyes the queen tried desperately to suppress a moan from slipping between her lips.

"Y-you knew?" the queen asked turning her head to the side as Dania tried to kiss her. Dania grinned and grabbed the queen's chin turning it back toward her and placed a kiss on her lips "of course I did" she said softly. Ahsoka chuckled again "it's quiet funny actually" she said smiling "you were so focused on dominating me that you fell into your own trap" she said.

"But how…i-I thought I had won…you…you even cummed you were moaning like an animal" the queen protested. "And you thought that was your doing?" Dania said laughing and continued to finger the queen. Biting her tongue the queen suppressed the growing surge of pleasure that was starting to invade her mind. Smiling Dania gently rubbed the queen's cheek "pleasure like that doesn't even excite me anymore" she said and licked her lips "but I'll tell you what does."

Grabbing a hold of the queen's hands Ahsoka started to bind the queen's hands with the ropes. "What got me horny was the idea that you thought you could dominate me" Dania said tightening the first rope until the queen winched in pain. "What got me wet was the fantasies of what I would do to you to punish you" she said grabbing her other hand and started to tie it up. Tightening the last rope as tight as she could get it Dania stared down at the trembling queen beneath her "and what finally sent me over the edge, what finally drove me to my orgasm what the though of seeing your face when you realized just how miserably you had failed" she said.

Grinning evilly Dania started to rub her womanhood against the queen "you're my slave now; you're my new play thing. You're my new pet" Dania said with twisted glee. "By the time I'm finished with you your highness you'll be the one calling me Mistress. Prepare for the wildest night of your life as I turn you into a obedient pet" she said.


End file.
